


МагияШмагия

by hitama



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, Magic, Magical Realism, Minor Character Death, Misunderstandings, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 28,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24275107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitama/pseuds/hitama
Summary: "Магия... шмагия, - Рамлоу сгреб сдвоенный магазин и ухмыльнулся. - Главное - у кого автомат больше".
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

\- Ты, блять, вообще берега попутал? - Рамлоу сжал горло старика, усилители в перчатке заскрипели, посредник задергался, вращая глазами. Брок пнул ящик с полустертыми надписями на русском. - Ты чего мне подсунул, пигмей старый?  
\- Я эдо! - лязгнул продавец оружия, извернулся, и цапнул Рамлоу зубами за незащищенное перчаткой запястье.  
Брок взвыл, роняя его и хватаясь за пистолет.  
\- Да хоть Киото, мать твою! - Щелкнул снятый с предохранителя зауэр, Рамлоу приставил дуло ко лбу продавца. - Договор такой: это барахло можешь оставить себе. Достанешь нормальные пушки до завтра или я тут устрою вторую ликвидацию Бенинского Царства.  
Рамлоу опустил пистолет.  
\- А деньги?  
\- Я уже заплатил.  
\- Но это был задаток за старую партию, - продавец потер шею и со злостью уставился на Рамлоу. - Что мне теперь с этим делать? - кивнул на ящики.  
Рамлоу пожал плечами.  
\- Сбагри местным группировкам. Или сдай на металлолом. Это ржавое дерьмо все равно больше ни на что не годится.  
\- Некому сбывать, - старик встал, держась за поясницу. - С тех пор как Ваканда открыла в Лагосе посольство, все местные бандиты, которым не хватило ума свалить из города - кормят рыб в заливе. Я и сам хотел уезжать. Задержался ради этого заказа, и по старой памяти о тех, на кого ты раньше работал. - Он вздохнул. - При Пирсе такого не было.  
\- Хайль Гидра, - Рамлоу сплюнул зубочистку на пол. - При Гидре я бы тебя грохнул пятнадцать минут назад.  
\- При Гидре я бы не перебивался с ямса на мальту, торгуя гумпомощью времен Брежнева.  
\- При Гидре со мной бы в Лагосе был СТРАЙК, а не толпа придурков, уволенных из Французского Легиона за хроническое косоглазие.  
Оба синхронно вздохнули и посмотрели в окно бунгало - за окном горел закат, темные крыши трущоб расстилались до самого горизонта, выгодно обрамляя белоснежные башни пятизвёздочных отелей и резиденций местных богачей.  
Продавец порылся на полках, вытащил мятую пачку "Мальборо", достал сигарету и протянул пачку Рамлоу.  
\- Не, я завязал, - Рамлоу постучал по груди. - Эти легкие мне в 200 штук встали.  
Тот пожал плечами и щелкнул зажигалкой.  
\- Сколько я тебя знаю, Брок?  
\- Лет двадцать, Эвери.  
\- Эвуарэ. И ты даже имя мое не помнишь.  
\- Ничего личного, приятель. У меня всегда было хреново с иностранными именами. Один раз в Берлине завалил Кроссмана вместо Краснова.  
\- И чего потом? - Эвуарэ смахнул пепел в банку из-под мальтины, прищурился.  
\- Пришлось второго задаром мочить. Хорошо еще заказчик вошел в положение и срок подвинул.  
\- Да... бывает.  
Несколько минут оба молчали, созерцая багровые облака за окном.  
\- Давай так, - Эвуарэ ткнул окурок в дно банки, распрямился. - Задаток за калаши я оставляю себе, новые стволы подгоню утром, но цена втрое за скорость. Боеприпасы со скидкой за партию, взрывчатку надо уточнить, транспорт ищи сам. И не надо мне угрожать - Гидру порвали на сомалийский флаг, а без нее ты просто очередной мудак, который захотел подергать Мстителей за хвост.  
Рамлоу протянул руку к "Мальборо", выудил одну. Покосился на Эвуарэ.  
\- Причем здесь Мстители?  
Эвуарэ широко улыбнулся - белоснежные зубы ослепительно сверкнули на коричневом лице.  
\- Я знаю тебя двадцать лет, Брок. Я только раз видел, чтобы ты так откровенно тупил раньше - и это тоже было связано с Капитаном Америка. Хочешь бесплатный совет? Не бери этот заказ. Забудь о Мстителях и Стиве Роджерсе. Уезжай из Лагоса.  
Рамлоу глубоко затянулся и медленно выдохнул дым колечками.  
\- Он уронил на меня здание. Теперь это личное.  
Эвуарэ хмыкнул и вышел в соседнюю комнату. Из-за занавешенной тряпкой двери донеслись скрежет металла и шарканье.  
Он вышел наружу через пять минут, держа на вытянутых руках маску-череп и нагрудник с грубо намалеванным костяком.  
\- Это тебе. В счет задатка.  
Рамлоу посмотрел на маску.  
\- Выглядит как бюджетный косплей Таскмастера.  
\- Сам ты бюджетный, - Эвуарэ сунул нагрудник Броку в руки. - Зацени вес.  
\- Что-то легкий слишком.  
Эвуарэ хмыкнул.  
\- Вибраниум.  
\- Иди ты! - Рамлоу присвистнул. - А чего дешево так? Мог бы продать по кускам и свалить куда угодно.  
Он поскреб то, что выглядело как грязь на белом рисунке. "Грязь" рассыпалась ржавчиной между пальцами и пахла знакомо.  
\- По частям не получается из-за наложенной на доспех магии, - сказал Эвуарэ. - Даже маску не удалось продать отдельно от нагрудника.  
\- Я не верю в магию, - Рамлоу поднес пальцы к лицу, понюхал. - Что стало с прежним владельцем?  
\- Помнишь случай в прошлом месяце с захватом заложников в больнице?  
\- Это когда придурок умудрился сесть на свою же бомбу и его кишки потом в потолок впеклись? Я ржал как конь... - Рамлоу замер, посмотрел на нагрудник новым взглядом.  
\- А помнишь в прошлом году была попытка ограбления банка в Лагосе? Видео с камеры наблюдения еще в интернет ушло.  
\- Ты про дебила, который умудрился прострелить баллон со сжатым газом в наглухо запертом сейфе? - Брок хмыкнул. - Помню, как мы всем СТРАЙКом валялись от видео, где его оторванная башка по штабелям с деньгами мячиком прыгала. Умора. У него еще костюм был такой дурацкий, типа как... - Рамлоу моргнул.  
\- Типа как этот, - Эвуарэ вздохнул. - Его теперь называют проклятым и не хотят покупать. Я пытался распилить, и лишился уже трех станков и одного знакомого слесаря.  
Брок нахмурился.  
\- И ты решил сбагрить проклятый броник мне? А я то думал, что нравлюсь тебе.  
\- Ты же не веришь в магию.  
\- Мужик, я в Гидре был. Да и зачем мне этот прикид второсортного суперзлодея?  
\- Потому, что ты теперь второсортный суперзлодей.  
\- С хера ли? То, что я был в Гидре...  
\- Теперь ты сам по себе, дерешься с героями, воруешь биологическое оружие. На что это похоже?  
\- На терроризм?  
\- Тоже можно, но не советую. В Гуантанамо прогулки и водные процедуры по расписанию. Твоим легким не понравятся тамошние методы допросов.  
\- В Рафте лучше?  
\- Нет, но из него можно выйти, пока о тебе не забыли. В этом и состоит разница между террористом и суперзлодеем. Террористы - безликая масса, о которых публика с радостью забывает через пять минут после того, как Кэп надирает им задницы. У террористов нет своих фанклубов, их не рисуют на обложках комиксов.  
Рамлоу протянул руку. Взял маску в виде черепа из рук Эвуарэ.  
\- И разница между террористом и суперзлодеем - костюм для Хэллоуина?  
\- Представь, как она будет смотреться на обложке комикса. - Эвуарэ поднял руку. - "Кроссбоунс. Начало".  
\- Не, как то...  
\- "Кроссбоунс: Путь Воина Тьмы".  
\- Обязательно такое имя?  
\- "Кроссбоунс: Человек, Забравший у Америки Ее Капитана".  
Рамлоу сглотнул.  
\- Ладно, - кашлянул. - Уговорил, черт нигерийский.

Пять минут после ухода Рамлоу, Эвуарэ продолжал стоять, вслушиваясь в звуки большого города. За окнами бунгало воцарилась ночь, всполохи полицейских сирен вдали сливались с шепотом ветра и вскриками музыки из ближайшего ресторана.  
\- Пронесло, - Эвуарэ выхватил банку мальтины из мини-холодильника у стены, прижал холодную и мокрую банку к своему разгоряченному лбу.  
Пальцем открыл банку, подошел к спрятавшемуся в самом дальнем и темном углу алтарю. Жутковатого вида идолы уставились на него провалам своих глаз.  
\- Щедрость Богов со мной и моими, - пробормотал он, плеснул немного зашипевшего напитка в жестяной стаканчик на алтаре. Медленно отхлебнул из банки, усмехнулся. - Мне удалось избавиться от Легендарного Проклятого Доспеха Бога Смерти, да еще и срубить на этом бабла. Удачный день!  
Он сделал еще пару глотков, нахмурился.  
\- Я мог бы рассказать ему правду о том, какая магия наложена на эти доспехи, и что на самом деле случилось с прежними владельцами... - Морщины на его лбу разгладились. - Но этот урод чуть не придушил меня сегодня. И даже имя мое не запомнил! - Смял пустую банку и, не глядя, швырнул ее в кучу таких же на полу. - Не жалко придурка.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ребята, я могу помочь", - сказала Ванда по общей связи.  
"Группа внутри здания обезврежена, - голос Наташи проурчал в наушнике  
\- Я обезвредил главаря, - сообщил Стив, и посмотрел на коленопреклоненного преступника с любопытством.  
"Преследую двоих убегающих по крышам, - крикнул Клинт. - Старк, видишь их?"  
"А что насчет моей магии?" - предложила Ванда.  
Красно-золотой силуэт нырнул вниз и приземлился на крыше небоскреба. Последние из группы Кроссбоунса бросили оружие и подняли руки.  
"Дело сделано, - Старк застегнул вторые наручники и переслал координаты местным копам. - Мы повязали этих лузеров так быстро, что у нас еще есть время отметить новый рекорд Мстителей".  
Стив протянул руку и сдернул маску с главаря террористов.  
"Я знаю неплохой ресторан нигерийской кухни на соседней улице, - подал голос Брюс. - Когда-нибудь пробовали сууб?"  
"Суп?" - уточнил Клинт.  
"Нет. Сууб. Это как суп, только очень густой. Его варят из нескольких видов мяса с приправами и подают с маленькими ямсовыми лепешками. Сууб едят..."  
"Мне нравится борщ, - сказала Ванда. - Хотите, я телепортирую нас всех в Воронеж?"  
\- Э-ээ, - сказал Стив. - Народ, у нас проблема.  
"...зачерпывая ямсовой лепешкой как ложкой, одновременно откусывая от нее, она безумно вкусная и... Проблема?"  
\- Твою мать, - выругался Клинт, который стоял к Кэпу ближе остальных. - Это Рамлоу? Бля, ну и рожа у него.  
\- Не выражайся, - осадил его Роджерс, но как-то вяло.  
Клинт направил на Рамлоу смартфон.  
\- Парни, зацените Человека-Барбекю! - крикнул Клинт.  
"Фу, гадость какая, - немедленно отозвался Старк. - Ты реально пользуешься Вацапом?"  
Стив нахмурился, разглядывая Рамлоу.  
\- Что, нравлюсь? - Брок ухмыльнулся.  
Стив сглотнул. Правая рука, словно заколдованная, потянулась к изрытой шрамами щеке Рамлоу.  
\- Кэп, ты чего? - хрипло спросил Рамлоу.  
Стив отдернул руку.  
\- Рамлоу! - Скрестил на груди руки. - Вижу, ты за старое взялся.  
\- Веришь ли, - Рамлоу повел плечами, позволяя куртке соскользнуть, открывая взгляду Капитана широкий пояс с нанизанными по окружности взрывпакетами. - Для меня это в первый раз. Будь со мной понежнее, детка.  
\- Пи..здец, - сказал Роджерс, делая шаг назад.  
"Эй, я не ослышался? - весело удивился в наушнике Тони. - Капитан Америка сказал *пиздец*?"  
\- Все назад! - страшным голосом крикнул Стив. - У Рамлоу бомба!  
"Какая именно бомба?" - спросила Наташа.  
Стоявший метрах в двадцати от них Клинт щелкнул смартфоном и отбежал в сторону.  
"Похоже на пояс шахида, - мрачно заметил Беннер. - У меня с этими поясами плохие воспоминания связаны. Я, наверное, лучше отойду подальше".  
\- Серьезно? - Клинт присвистнул. - Сменил Гидру на игил?  
"Странно, - голос Наташи оставался на удивление ровным. - Это не в стиле Рамлоу".  
Кэп сдвинул брови.  
"Могу шарахнуть по нему ракетой, - предложил Тони. - Как раз вчера костюм проапгрейдил".  
"Мы в центре зарубежного города с населением больше 20 миллионов человек, - напомнила Наташа. - Даже Мстителям нельзя взрывать ракеты в городе таких масштабов. Во всяком случае, нельзя без объявления войны, подписи президента или резолюции Совета Безопасности".  
"Умеешь ты испортить настрой", - Тони вздохнул в эфире.  
Рамлоу усмехнулся, и медленно встал, не выпуская Роджерса из вида.  
\- Рамлоу, - Капитан скользнул по его лицу взглядом, на секунду снова залип на шрамах. - Мы работали вместе больше двух лет и у меня никогда не возникало сомнений в ваших профессиональных качествах.  
\- И это ставит под сомнение *твой* профессионализм, не так ли, Кэп? - Рамлоу криво улыбнулся ему и подмигнул.  
Скулы Кэпа побагровели, а взгляд стал холодным.  
\- Советую вам сдаться, Рамлоу. И выдать сообщников. В случае добровольного сотрудничества, обещаю, что сделаю все от меня зависящее для смягчения вашей незавидной участии. - Заглянул в сузившиеся глаза цвета гречишного меда. - Рамлоу, если вас кто-то принудил...  
Рамлоу закатил глаза.  
\- Будешь спасать мою покоцанную тушку от злых мальчиков? Так, как ты дружка своего спас?  
Кэп отшатнулся.  
\- Баки Барнс! - Рамлоу оскалился. - Кто бы подумал, что лучший киллер Гидры - твой дружок. А ведь он тебя вспомнил. Хрен знает как, с учетом того, что с ним в Гидре творили. Бедняжка Баки. Как он кричал, когда ему по приказу Пирса мозги жари...  
\- Заткнись! - капитанский кулак с размаху врезался в челюсть. Рамлоу покачнулся, но упасть ему не удалось - Кэп вцепился в его горло как терьер в лисицу. - Где он?! - Хватка на горле усилилась, Рамлоу захрипел. - Где Баки, Рамлоу?! - Встряхнул так, что у бывшего командира СТРАЙКа зубы лязгнули.  
\- Клешни убери, псих! - прохрипел Брок. - Забыл, что у меня бо...

...пи-пи-пи...

Оба синхронно опустили глаза.

\- Что это? - спросил Кэп.  
\- Блять, - Рамлоу дернулся и тут же замер. - Ты меня так тряс, что бомбу активировал. Черт, черт, черт. Я только легкие себе новые вставил. Не хочу сдохнуть.  
\- Рамлоу, - Кэп ослабил хватку на горле Брока. - Вам не кажется, что бомба на поясе плохо сочетается со стремлением выжить?  
\- Я не собирался ее включать.  
\- Разве?  
\- Я похож на фанатика-самоубийцу?  
\- Ты был в Гидре.  
\- Ради денег.  
\- По-моему, это даже хуже.  
\- А если бы я с Гидрой был не за деньги, а по любви - было бы лучше?

...пи-пи-пи...

\- Рамлоу, сколько осталось до взрыва?  
\- Минут 10. Или 15.  
\- Ты не знаешь, на какое время установил таймер бомбы, которую повесил на себя???  
\- Я ничего не устанавливал. Там вроде по умолчанию 15 было.  
\- Точно?  
\- Или 20.  
\- ....  
\- Да не собирался я ее активировать! Бомба, внимание отвлечь. Ну или шугануть, чтобы не пытались задержать.  
\- Отключить можешь?  
\- Кэп, такие штуки обычно без выключателя делают.  
Брок поднял руку, поскреб воротник.  
\- Рамлоу?  
\- Черт, доспех не снимается. Похоже, заело. Что? Я его только утром в первый раз одел.  
\- Надел.  
\- Снять помоги, грамма-нацист. Имей в виду, мощности хватит уровнять половину квартала. Видишь то здание справа? Это посольство Ваканды. Ты же котиков любишь? Попробуй нажать сзади. Ниже.  
\- Причем тут... Я не нацист! Ага. Вроде что-то щелкнуло.

На соседнюю крышу приземлился Железный Человек.

"Кэп, ты лапаешь пленного террориста за задницу или мне показалось?"  
\- У Рамлоу случайно включилось прикрепленное к доспеху взрывное устройство. Доспех заклинило. Я пытаюсь найти у него щель.  
"Интересная фраза для пикапа. Надо будет попробовать".  
"Могу попытаться..." - заговорила Ванда.  
"Я связалась с начальником полиции Лагоса, - сообщила Наташа. - Они говорят, что на эвакуацию ближайших домов потребуется не меньше трех часов".  
"Я как раз новое заклинание вчера выучила..."  
\- Похоже, таймер застрял в застежках нагрудника, - пробормотал Стив. - Боюсь, что бомба взорвется, если снять доспехи.  
"Ребят, я могу окружить бомбу магической защитой!" - крикнула Ванда.

На мгновение в эфире воцарилась тишина.

"Я не привык полагаться на то, чего не понимаю", - сказал Тони.  
\- Что будет с Рамлоу? - спросил Стив.  
\- Что? - Рамлоу вздрогнул и посмотрел на него.  
"Действуй!" - сказала Наташа.  
\- Ванда, подожди! - крикнул Стив, но было поздно.

\- Какого хрена, - пробормотал Рамлоу, ощутив ускользающую из под ног землю.  
Роджерс окончательно выпустил из рук воротник Рамлоу и попытался сделать шаг назад.  
\- Ну уж нет! - Рамлоу вцепился в Стива как тонущий моряк в проплывающего мимо дельфина.

С негромким "жжж" со всех сторон их окружила красная пелена.

\- Что за хрень? - Рамлоу посмотрел на крыши небоскребов у себя под ногами.  
Кэп прекратил попытки оторвать от себя Брока, и тоже посмотрел вниз.  
\- Ванда окружила бомбу магическим щитом. Она думает, что это защитит здания от последствий взрыва.

Над их головами завис Тони Старк.  
Покрутившись вокруг медленно поднимающегося в небо Лагоса шара, Железный Человек постучал по своему шлему пальцами, затем размахнулся, кивнул, ткнул пальцем вниз и изобразил крылья.

\- А этому чего надо? - спросил Рамлоу.  
\- Похоже, магия Ванды работает, - сказал Кэп. - Не знаю, как насчет взрывной волны и останков тел, но радиоволны ее щит точно задерживает. У меня в наушнике нет даже "белого шума".

Старк опять изобразил удар и крылышки.

\- Похоже... - Кэп нахмурился.  
\- Он хочет, чтобы ты саданул по сфере щитом, и говорит, что подхватит тебя в воздухе, - хрипло закончил за него Рамлоу. - Меня этот супернатурал спасать явно не собирается.  
\- Не бойтесь, Рамлоу, я вас не отпущу.  
\- Сказал бы ты это мне пять месяцев назад...  
\- О чем ты?  
\- Кэп, на мне все еще бомба, и я не знаю, как ее снять.  
\- Значит, будем обезвреживать в воздухе. Это не должно быть сложнее немецкого фугаса.  
\- Боже.

Устав изображать железную бабочку, Тони отлетел в сторону и приземлился рядом с собравшимися на земле Мстителями.

\- Я не смогу долго их удерживать, - прошептала Ванда.  
Наташа промакнула катящийся по лицу Ведьмы пот носовым платком.  
\- Спасибо, - одними губами прошептала Ванда, ее поднятые к небу руки дрожали, удерживая болтающийся в небе алый шар.  
\- Полиция начала эвакуацию, но вывести всех людей не успеем, - сказала Наташа. - В зависимости от мощности и точного места падения, число жертв от пары сотен до сотни тысяч.  
\- Не особо точный прогноз, - пробормотал Беннер. Он сидел, прислонившись к бортику круглого фонтана. Крупные зеленые жилы медленно проступали на его висках.  
\- Что это за похожая на пизду штука за холмом? - спросил Бартон.  
\- Крупнейший в Африке стадион, построен по дизайну Захи Хадид, - быстро ответила Наташа. - Как раз сейчас там проходит матч с командой Алжира. Две минуты назад было объявлено о остановке игры, начата эвакуация трибун.  
\- А то смахивающее на захваченный пчелами Пентагон здание слева от стадиона? - спросил Клинт.  
\- Это посольство Ваканды, - ответила Наташа. - Оно открылось всего полгода назад, там должно быть минимум персонала.  
Мстители переглянулись.  
\- Разрушение посольства чужого государства грозит международным скандалом, - заметила Наташа.  
\- Лучше посольство чем стадион, - Тони замолчал, считывая данные с виртуального экрана. - В пресс-релизе можно будет сказать, что посольство этой... как ее... Ваканды? Скажем, что целью Рамлоу было посольство Ваканды.  
\- Пока вы не сказали, я даже не знал, что такая страна существует, - сказал Клинт.  
\- Погуглил минуту назад, - Тони отмахнулся. - Очередной Берег Слоновой Кости, только без кости. Одно из беднейших государств мира, никаких интересных природных ресурсов, есть крупный заповедник леопардов, основное занятие населения - скотоводство.

Между бровей Черной Вдовы легла складка. Она закусила губу, словно хотела высказаться, но решила промолчать.

\- Итак, остается вопрос, сможет ли Мисс Магия уронить шарик на посольство Ваканды так, чтобы потом можно было свалить на покойного Рамлоу? Да, неплохо еще до падения сферы вынуть из нее Капитана Америку с щитом. Или на щите. Не люблю терять собственность.  
Ванда посмотрела вверх, резко выдохнула и повела руками влево. Шар покачнулся, но не сдвинулся.  
\- Не получается, - прошептала Ванда. - Мое заклинание не подчиняется мне. Словно кто-то усилил его многократно и изменил. Возможно, дело в эмоциях, которые эти двое испытывают друг к другу. Они такие сильные.  
\- Я удивлен, что они еще не прикончили друг друга, - сказал Клинт. - С учетом их истории.  
\- Я не удивлена, что они не убили друг друга, - сказала Наташа. - С учетом их истории.  
Тони перевел взгляд с нее на лучника и обратно.  
\- У Капитана Сосульки есть общая история с Мистером "Стейк по-гидровский, хорошо прожаренный"? Почему я об этом ничего не знаю?  
\- Я больше не могу, - прошептала Ванда, оседая на землю. Тони и Наташа бросились к ней одновременно, но прежде, чем потерять сознание, Ванда вскинула скрюченные как когти пальцы к висящему над головами шару и с хриплым стоном швырнула ладони в сторону посольства Ваканды.

...пип...пип...пип...

\- Рамлоу, - Стив заставил себя поднять голову и заглянуть в глаза бывшего командира СТРАЙКа. - Я давно хотел сказать тебе, что...  
\- Кэп, - Брок закрыл глаза. - Заткнись. Без тебя тошно.

......пип-пип-пииииииииииииии - .......BOOOOM!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Брок Рамлоу вдохнул полной грудью и открыл глаза. Несколько минут он просто лежал, наслаждаясь забытым чувством жизни без боли. Над головой тихо шелестело листьями незнакомое дерево с желтыми плодами, где-то позади журчал ручей, в воздухе пахло предрассветной свежестью и какой-то первобытной чистотой.  
\- Сдох я, что ли? - вслух удивился Брок.  
\- Возможно, - произнес знакомый голос. - Хотя я пока предпочитаю рассматривать другие версии.  
Брок перевернулся на бок и уперся глазами в Капитана Америку. Брок моргнул. Видение не растаяло и даже не поменялось на его обычные ночные кошмары.  
Роджерс сидел, прислонившись к необъятному стволу бело-розового цвета. Другой в таком месте и позе выглядел бы максимально расслабленным, но только не ходячий агитплакат. Щит в руке, маска на лице, плечи напряжены, - словно Капитан готов в любой момент броситься на врага или разразиться очередной телепроповедью для детей младшего и среднего возраста. Капитан Америка повернул голову и посмотрел на него.  
\- Что, - Брок поскреб скулу, поморщился. - Разочарован? Овцы не арфах не бренчат или компания неподходящая?  
Роджерс с видимым усилием отодрал взгляд от лица Брока и отвернулся, вглядываясь в полыхающий у горизонта восход.  
\- Что ты об этом думаешь? - Роджерс кивнул в сторону огненного полукруга солнца.  
Брок посмотрел на красное солнце, розовые облака, высокое небо над окутанной сумеречным туманом саванной. Сочная трава колыхалась, из разбросанных тут и там кустарников поблескивали горящие янтарем глаза и раздавались приглушенные порыкивания.  
\- Э-ээ, красиво?  
\- Хм, - Роджерс поджал губы.  
\- Что? Я не художник.  
Брок встал, мимолетно удивляясь легкости собственных движений.  
\- Это ты доспехи с меня снял? - провел рукой по груди, дернул воротник темной рубашки. - А взрывчатку куда дел?  
Капитан развернулся к нему всем корпусом и уставился с таким видом, словно Брок был сломанным кубиком рубиком, а Кэп пытался понять, можно ли его собрать.  
\- Чего? - Брок оскалился, чувствуя, как натягивается едва наросшая поверх ожогов кожа. Большим пальцем провел по рассекающему половину лица шраму, ухмыльнулся. - Глаз от моей неземной красоты отвести не можешь?  
Кэп перевел взгляд на крону дерева.  
\- Как думаешь, где мы находимся? - спросил Кэп.  
\- У меня горло пересохло и я хочу жрать, - сказал Брок. - Так что мы вряд ли в раю. А на ад это место не тянет.  
Кэп покосился на свое запястье и медленно кивнул.  
\- Короче, мы живы, но далеко от Лагоса, - продолжил Брок. - Не знаю, насколько далеко. Ваша мутантка закинула нас километров за сто, не меньше.  
\- Гораздо больше. И она не мутантка, - поправил Кэп. - Алая Ведьма используют магию.  
Брок закатил глаза.  
\- Вижу, наше расставание не прошло тебе на пользу. Еще скажи, что теперь в языческих богов уверовал. Как дела у Тора?  
\- Это другое. Наше расставание? - Кэп нахмурился. - Вы о чем, Рамлоу? Мы не встречались.  
\- А, мы снова на "вы" и по фамилии. Хотя, твоя правда. На меня раньше бывшие дома не роняли. Для такого, блять, надо отдельное слово придумать.  
Несколько минут Кэп смотрел на Брока. Затем сдернул маску назад и провел пятерней по волосам.  
\- Рамлоу, то, что вы сделали, характеризуется как государственная измена. В мое время за такое полагался расстрел. С тех пор многое изменилось, но, как я слышал, предательство, нападение на вышестоящего офицера и попытка переворота, по-прежнему считаются тяжким преступлением.  
Роджерс смерил Брока взглядом.  
\- Кроме того, я не понимаю, о каких отношениях, кроме профессиональных, вы говорите.   
\- Издеваешься? - выдавил Брок.  
Роджерс нахмурился.  
\- Профессиональные отношения? - Брок ухмыльнулся. - Кофе с шоколадками из Старбакса коллеги часто таскают?  
\- Шерон все время, - Кэп вздохнул. - Хотя я просил ее не делать этого.  
\- Сучка, - Брок скрипнул зубами.  
\- Не оскорбляй девушку, она этого не заслужила.  
\- Эта шлюха с первого дня тебе в трусы запрыгнуть пыталась. Ты ее трахал?  
\- Рамлоу! Язык!  
\- Во рту! Проверить хочешь?  
\- Я не собираюсь продолжать этот разговор, - Кэп обошел дерево и сел с другой стороны.  
Через минуту он услышал шаги и на траву рядом плюхнулся Рамлоу.  
\- Помнишь наше первое свидание? Ты затащил меня в кино на какую-то черно-белую хрень для детей.  
\- "Волшебник Страны Оз" это классика, Рамлоу. Хорошо, возможно, мы были не просто коллегами. Я относился к вам как к другу. О чем теперь могу только сожалеть.  
\- Ночной сеанс, места для поцелуев. Ты обычно с друзьями по киношкам обжимаешься, Кэп?  
\- Наташа...  
\- Так и знал! - прорычал Брок. - То-то вы с ней на эскалаторе засосались. Убью рыжую блядь.  
\- Я хотел сказать, что Наташа однажды приглашала меня в кино.  
\- Убью.  
\- Я отказался. - Кэп сдвинул брови. - Ты знал, что мы были на эскалаторе?  
\- Шутишь? - Брок фыркнул. - Я твою всеамериканскую задницу в любой толпе узнаю.  
Стив покраснел.  
Брок заглянул ему в глаза, усмехнулся.  
\- Я тебе еще цветы утром притащил как дурак.  
\- Помню.  
\- Бля. Я даже бабам цветы не дарил. Друзья так делают?  
\- Ну...  
\- Если это опять Романова...  
\- Коулсон, - Стив улыбнулся краем рта. - Белые каллы. На 9 мая.  
\- Мне этот твой фанат никогда не нравился. - Брок поскреб шрам у уха, вздохнул. - Ладно. Зато твои друзья вряд ли отсасывали тебе в раздевалке после тяжелой миссии.  
\- Ну...  
Взгляд Рамлоу потемнел.  
\- Если ты скажешь "Коулсон", то я за себя не отвечаю, - предупредил Брок.  
\- Вообще-то, - Роджерс вздохнул. - Я хотел сказать "Баки".  
Брок открыл рот. Закрыл. Снова открыл.  
\- Ггхы, - выдавил Брок после трех минут судорожных усилий. - Извини, пытаюсь уложить в голове эту картинку, и понимаю, что точно не художник. Отмороженный психопат с железной клешней делал тебе минет...  
\- Баки не психопат!  
\- Кэп, я собственными зеньками видел, как твой интимный друг голову человеку оторвал. Хрен знает, спермотоксикоз до добра не доводит, но если выбирать между оральным сексом с Зимним Солдатом и нильским крокодилом - я бы скорее рискнул с крокодилом.  
\- Ты ничего не знаешь о Баки. - Роджерс сжал кулаки. - Баки самый лучший, добрый и замечательный человек из всех, кого я знал.  
\- Если хладнокровный, в прямом смысле, убийца - лучший человек в твоей жизни, то, извини за мнение, но твоя жизнь - дерьмо. И я в нее вписываюсь как родной.  
На лице Кэпа проступили желваки. Он медленно встал, сжимая кулаки.  
\- Закрой рот, - процедил Кэп. - В отличие от Баки, ты для меня ничего не значишь. И никогда не значил.  
Рамлоу тоже встал, разминая затекшие плечи и ухмыляясь.  
\- Это была попытка уязвить типа? Сначала ревность пытаешься вызвать, теперь это. Кэп, Кэп... Пробежал за мной полторы тыщи километров, чтобы сказать, как сильно я тебе безразличен? - шагнул вперед.  
\- Самонадеянность всегда была твоей проблемой, Рамлоу, - Стив оттолкнул его.  
Брок ударился спиной об теплый древесный ствол.  
\- Лицемерие всегда было *твоей* проблемой, Роджерс, - откинул голову назад, обнажая шею. - Ты меня хочешь, - ухмылка Брока стала торжествующей. - Даже с паленой рожей.  
\- Ненавижу тебя, - пробормотал Роджерс, сжимая плечи второго мужчины.  
\- Кэп, у тебя зрачки расширены, - шепнул Рамлоу и, воспользовавшись замешательством Капитана, рванул на себя, меняясь со Стивом местами.  
Теперь уже спина Кэпа подпирала ствол гигантского дерева, а Брок отыгрывал хищника, загнавшего свою добычу.  
"Добыча" часто дышала и могла без усилий вырваться из загребущих лап хищника. Но не делала этого.  
\- Мое отношение к тебе это не изменит, - глаза Кэпа скользнули мимо и расширились.  
\- Заметано, - оскалился Брок. - Надеюсь, ведьма закинула нас достаточно далеко, чтобы твои приятели не очень быстро нас нашли.  
\- Ш-шш...  
\- Словами, Роджерс. Если есть возражения или предложения - говори сейчас или заткнись нахер. Как насчет стоп-слова?  
\- Черная пантера, - прошептал Кэп.  
Рамлоу моргнул.  
\- Нестандартный выбор.  
Роджерс напрягся.  
\- Пантера, - на грани слышимости снова прошептал Капитан. - У тебя за спиной.  
\- Кэп, я говорил, что твое чувство ю...

\- Ррррр...

Брок скосил глаза.

\- Рраа-рр...

Обернулся.

\- СУКА! БЛЯТЬ! Это пантера!!!

\- Я же сказал.

Брок схватился за то место, где должен был быть пистолет, и обнаружил, что его зауэр пропал вместе с кобурой. Как и все остальное оружие, включая гарроту с алмазным напылением, шесть потайных ножей, и набор швейных игл с большим ушком.  
\- Твоя ведьма совсем озверела, - сказал Брок. - Телепортировала в нигерийский заповедник и обчистила до последней иголки. У тебя запасная пушка есть? Нож?  
\- Мы не в Нигерии, - Роджерс встал рядом, держа щит перед собой и не выпуская пантеру из поля зрения. Кивнул на крону раскинувшегося над ними дерева. - Это марула. Она растет южнее.  
Брок посмотрел на развешанные между листьями как елочные шары желтые плоды.  
\- Насколько южнее?  
Кэп пожал плечами.  
\- Зимбабве, ЮАР. Где-то в том районе. Смотри, еще пантера. И еще...  
Из окружающих дерево кустов одна за другой появлялись огромные черные кошки. Они рычали, цокали и сверкали желтыми глазищами.  
Скоро все вокруг накрыло урчащее черное одеяло из пантер.  
\- Это невозможно, - сказал Кэп. - Среди них нет ни одного обычного леопарда.  
Невозможные черные леопарды на секунду смолкли и уставились на Капитана. Затем рычание, клекот, чмоканье и цоканье возобновилось.  
\- Я не спец по-кошачьему, - сказал Брок. - Но кошки же обычно не щелкают как детсадовцы в песочнице?  
Только сказав так, Брок понял, что именно напоминали ему эти звуки: "речь" младенцев, еще не выучившихся говорить, но старательно пытающихся имитировать окружающие звуки.  
\- Это же... - пробормотал Роджерс.  
Стоило Броку вслушаться, как он понял, что может разобрать в этом гомоне отдельные звуки и даже слова!  
\- Одно из двух: чертова ведьма срезала мне крышу или эти кошаки разговаривают! - сказал Брок.  
Чаще других ему слышалось "ириму", которое кошаки произносили, бросая недобрые взгляды на Роджерса.  
Это звучало примерно как: "щелк-щелк, мау, мау, ириму рррррр".  
\- Кэп, скажи, что ты это тоже слышишь. Если нет - можешь быть свидетелем моей недееспособности.  
Брок повернул голову.  
\- Кэп?  
Капитан Америка прижал кулак ко рту. Кашлянул. Открыл рот и выдал серию щелчков. Пантеры уставились на Кэпа.  
Рамлоу тоже уставился на Кэпа.  
\- Ты еще и на пантерном языке разговариваешь?!  
\- Это кхоса.  
Пантеры переглянулись.  
\- Кхэ... Что?  
\- Кхоса, - объяснил Роджерс. - Язык одного из народов Южной Африки. Некоторые ученые считают, что этот язык - первый или один из первых человеческих языков.  
Пантеры снова защелкали по-своему. Было похоже, что беседа перешла в бурный спор.  
\- А теперь о чем они перетирают? - Брок с беспокойством наблюдал за черными пантерами. Пару раз их взгляды пересекались и кошаки недобро скалились.  
\- Без понятия, - Кэп перебросил щит из левой руки в правую. - Это единственная фраза, которой меня научил делегат от Ботсваны из Совета Наблюдателей при ООН.  
Спор между пантерами утих. Вперед вышел крупный самец. Было заметно, что он уже немолод - черная шкура тут и там отливала серебром. И все же остальные расступились, признавая его лидерство.  
Царственной походкой кошак приблизился к людям, пристально заглянул в глаза чужаков по очереди.  
\- Кэп, что ты им сказал? - торопливо спросил Брок.  
\- Что-то вроде "добро пожаловать" или "который час". Не помню точно перевод фразы.  
Брок сделал шаг назад и глазами поискал то, что может заменить ему оружие.  
\- Уверен, что это было не "приятного аппетита"? - Брок наклонился, чтобы поднять камень.

Главкот разинул пасть, коротко рыкнул - и все пантеры разом бросились на них.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Насчет языка я не выдумала. "Вакандский" язык в фильме - это реальный язык африканского народа кхоса (Xhosa).


	4. Chapter 4

Отброшенный ударом щита кошак перевернулся в воздухе как акробат, и приземлился, успев достать Стива ударом задней лапы по касательной.  
Зашипев от боли, Капитан отступил к дереву и оглянулся в поисках Брока.  
\- Рамлоу! Ты держишься?  
\- Вроде того, - прохрипел Брок. - Хотя кто тут кого держит...

Стив отбил новую атаку и рискнул повернуться. Увиденное заставило его сердце на секунду испуганно сжаться - четыре пантеры навалились на лежащего на земле Рамлоу.

\- Брок! - Стив кинулся на помощь, но на его пути встал тот самый седой пантер.  
\- Иррриму, - прорычал огромный кот. - Смерррть.

Сбитый с толку разборчиво английским словом, Капитан едва не пропустил бросок в горло. Десятисантиметровые клыки лязгнули так близко, что Стив ощутил дыхание зверя на своем лице. Странно, но местные кошачьи, похоже, берегли зубы и использовали "Орбит".  
Он уклонился перекатом, ударил щитом в морду, вскочил на ноги и снова оглянулся.

Рамлоу каким-то образом успел стряхнуть трех из четырех напавших на него пантер и тоже встал. Последняя из четырех пантер висела, обхватив Рамлоу сзади.  
\- Уааррр! - пантера разинула пасть, целясь в затылок.  
\- Брысь, паскуда! - Рамлоу с размаха ударился в дерево спиной, пантера взвыла, он повторил удар, затем, не давая противнику очухаться, схватил за горло и отшвырнул прочь.  
Оглушенная и придушенная, пантера, тем не менее, приземлилась на все лапы, вздыбила шерсть и прошипела:  
\- Ейбиб раррр Хейтси... ш-шшш-мау!  
\- Сам такой! - рявкнул Брок и повернулся к Роджерсу. - Ты как?  
Капитан смахнул со лба кровь.  
\- Поцарапали немного. А ты?  
\- Я цел. - Брок сощурился, вглядываясь в резко потемневшие у горизонта облака. - Мне вообще показалось, что котики больше хотели тебя. А меня скорее пытались к тебе не пускать. - Он посмотрел на прервавших атаку пантер. - Что это с ними?

Часть кошаков продолжала скалиться, не пытаясь напасть. Остальные шипели и били хвостами, горящие глаза с неясной тоской всматривались в небо.

\- Так это был закат? - Брок кивнул в сторону нырнувшего за горизонт солнца.  
Роджерс приставил ладонь к глазам.  
\- Насчет этого. - Кэп опустил руку. - Я не думаю, что мы в Зимбабве. Посмотри на часы, - он протянул Броку запястье.  
\- Одиннадцать часов?  
\- Встроенный компас.  
Несколько минут Брок рассматривал техническое чудо, которое Кэп уныло обозвал часами. Затем, разобравшись с деталями и стрелками, перевел взгляд на ту часть неба, где еще недавно горел красный полудиск солнца.  
\- У тебя наручный комп сдох, - сказал Брок. - Он показывает, что солнце только что зашло на юге.  
\- Я пришел в сознание раньше тебя, - сказал Кэп. - Так вот, местное солнце взошло тоже на юге.

Небо над их головами стремительно заполняли тучи.  
Одна из пантер завыла, но на нее зашипели, и пантера замолчала, зыркая по сторонам и вжимая уши.

\- Похоже, дождь будет, - сказал Кэп.  
\- Уууууу! - хором завыли пантеры.  
\- Не знаю почему, но у меня плохое предчувствие, - сказал Брок.  
Небо над ними расколола алая молния.  
\- Очень плохое предчувствие, - пробормотал Брок.

Главарь пантер шикнул на остальных, одарил Кэпа с Броком презрительным взглядом и величественно прошмыгнул к дереву.  
Через минуту вожак вскарабкался на одну из нижних ветвей.

\- Алый дождь, - Роджерс заторможенно моргнул и продемонстрировал Броку испачканную перчатку.

\- Берегись! - Рамлоу напрягся при виде ринувшихся в их сторону пантер, но те, казалось, потеряли к ним интерес, стремясь как можно скорее найти укрытие от дождя. Одна за другой, пантеры карабкались по ветвям огромного дерева.  
\- Может, нам тоже стоит... - Кэп повернулся к дереву.  
\- Ррррр, - раздалось из ветвей, сотни горящих глаз вспыхнули среди листвы.

Небо рассекла новая молния, на этот раз в виде перевернутой буквы "М".  
\- М значит Магия? - прошептал Кэп.  
\- Магии не бывает! - Брок повысил голос, пытаясь перекричать усиливающийся ветер. - Инопланетяне, мутанты, нелюди, киборги-убийцы, плащ-невидимка, телекинез, телепатия и куча другой странной хуйни - существуют, а магия - нет.  
\- Плащ-невидимка?

Третья молния осветила небо, в ее отблеске мелькнула точка.

Точка росла, приближаясь с неестественной скоростью.  
Брок прищурился.  
\- Это... самолет?  
\- Похоже на птицу, - неуверенно сказал Кэп. - Орел?  
Гигантские крылья закрыли облака, пронзительный крик прокатился над саванной.  
\- Хули он такой вымахал, - присвистнул Брок.  
Кэп нахмурился.  
\- Я бы сказал, что это Орел Хааста, но мы не в Новой Зеландии, Орел Хааста вымер столетия назад и... я совершенно уверен, что эти птицы не имели светящегося круга на груди.  
Стив с Рамлоу переглянулись.

Снова удар молнии, на этот раз так близко, что с нижней ветки рухнула одна из пантер. Кошак заметался в панике, пока один из сородичей не свесился, вытягивая лапу. Упавшая пантера подпрыгнула, ухватила протянутую лапу, и резво вскарабкалась обратно на дерево.

Засмотревшись на кошачью взаимопомощь, Брок не сразу заметил появление нового участника.

Белый как морская пена и огромный как почтовый грузовик, носорог возник в зарослях высокой травы так внезапно, словно обладал даром телепортации.

\- Белый носорог, - восторженно прошептал Роджерс. - Последний белый африканский носорог.

\- А по мне он какой-то слегка зеленый, - сказал Брок, но его не услышали.

Носорог повел ушами, взбрыкнул, стряхивая прилипшие к шкуре листья, и развернулся к ним, демонстрируя устрашающих размеров рог.

\- Считалось, что они вымерли в дикой природе, - продолжал вещать Кэп все тем же восторженным шепотом. - Писали, что браконьеры убили последнего белого носорога в прошлом году. Правительство Танзании даже обращалось за помощью в расследовании к Интерполу и Мстителям. К сожалению, мерзавцев, которые убили носорога, поймать не удалось. Полиция смогла установить только то, что убийцы не были местными. Есть данные, что это были иностранные наемники. Уроды. Как таких земля носит!  
Брок поскреб шрам у подбородка.  
\- Реально последний был? Бля... я ж не знал.  
Роджерс повернул голову. Сузившимися глазами посмотрел на Брока.  
\- Пожалуйста. Скажи, что это был не ты.  
\- Э-ээ... У меня есть алиби на момент убийства, но я не могу назвать его?

Подзабытый ими гигантский орел закричал, и носорог отмер, словно получив сигнал.

Коротко фыркнув, последний белый носорог на Земле повернул голову, принюхался, топнул задней ногой, опустил голову, - и понесся на них.

\- Не стреляй! - крикнул Роджерс. - Я его отвлеку!

\- Шутишь? - огрызнулся Брок. - Из чего бы мне стрелять? У меня даже рогатки нет.

Кэп быстро оглянулся, бросив на Рамлоу уже знакомый изучающий взгляд - словно Брок был сломанным кубиком рубиком, а он пытался понять, с какого угла начать его собирать.  
\- Поговорим потом, - Кэп бросился навстречу бегущему носорогу.  
\- Стой!   
\- Не вмешиваться, Рамлоу! Я спра...

Носорог размером со средний грузовик со всей дури врезался в Символ Американской Свободы и Демократии.

\- Так вот что бывает, когда непреодолимая сила налетает на неподвижный объект, - протянул Брок, наблюдая за полетом Капитана Америка.

Щит Капитана плюхнулся рядом с Броком.  
Брок наклонился и взял его.

Роджерс поднялся на ноги, огляделся.  
\- Рамлоу, помочь не хочешь?

\- Не, - Брок подбросил щит в воздух, поймал. - Я видел, как ты без парашюта из самолета прыгал. Немного побегать с носорогом тебе не повредит. - Подбросил, поймал. Щит ощущался в руке идеально, словно был сделан для него. - А может, на пользу пойдет. Научишься не лезть на носорога без оружия.

\- У тебя есть оружие, - крикнул Кэп.  
Орел завис над ними, вереща на одной частоте.  
Брок опустил руку с щитом.  
\- Ты о чем?  
\- Да что ж ты упрямый такой... - пробормотал Роджерс, отступая от прущего на него носорога. - Хуже Халка.

Носорог издал что-то среднее между трубным ревом и хрипом астматика, опустил голову рогом вперед и бросился на Кэпа.

\- Рамлоу! - Кэп развернулся и побежал. - Загляни в щит!

Брок посмотрел на щит в своей руке.

\- С обратной стороны! - Кэп ускорился, носорог тоже перешел на галоп.

Брок перевернул щит. Бросил один взгляд на отполированную до зеркального блеска обратную сторону и чуть не выронил его.

\- Какого. Хуя.

Из вибраниумной глубины на Брока пялился Кроссбоунс - в маске-черепе и доспехах. То, что вчера выглядело гаражной поделкой - в отраженном виде тянуло на костюмный Оскар, адский трон и приз за самый лютый кошмар в богатой на кошмары жизни бывшего командира СТРАЙКа. Брок прикоснулся к нарисованным костям, и ощутил, что касается настоящих костей - обнаженных и залитых кровью. Словно их выдрали из живого тела, превратив в жуткий доспех.  
Но самым неожиданным были не кровь на нагруднике, не кости, а оружие.

Брок всегда был перестраховщиком, живущим по принципу "пушка лишней не бывает".  
Парень в зеркале перестраховщиком не был. Он был маньяком.  
Мысленно прикинув вес арсенала, Брок решил, что в реальности такая куча оружия его не только бы придавила, но и погребла.

\- Рамлоу! - крикнул, пробегая мимо, Кэп.  
\- Хыр-хыр, - за Кэпом галопом проскакал взмыленный носорог.

\- Отличная скорость, Кэп! - не отрывая глаз от щита-зеркала, крикнул Брок. - Так держать!

Он поднял руку и, продолжая смотреть в щит, коснулся рукояти катаны у себя за плечом. Потянул. Ощутил тяжесть стали в своей руке. Вытащил. Лезвие катаны отливало благородной синевой, и выглядело реальным и смертоносным. Брок никогда не разделял фанатизма Таскмастера по японскому холодняку, но нельзя было несколько лет тусоваться в компании Тони Мастерса и ничему не научиться.  
Брок нанес косой удар - трава с правой стороны рухнула, оставляя в земле идеально скошенные стебли.  
\- Нифигасе, - сказал Брок, роняя катану. Едва коснувшись земли, катана изогнулась, оборачиваясь длинной черной змеей.  
Змея зашипела и уползла прочь.

\- Охренеть, - громко сказал Рамлоу и снова заглянул в щит.

Пустота за его плечом успела заполниться с избытком - все новые и новые виды оружия возникали в отражении, пока силуэт Рамлоу не стал напоминать трон Таргариенов.  
\- Неплохо, - прошептал Брок, ощупав висящий на поясе ятаган. - Но хотелось бы чего-то более огнестрельного.

Отражение на секунду замутилось, словно размышляя.

Затем, из окутывающего зловещую фигуру в доспехах тумана, начало проявляться стрелковое оружие на любой вкус и количество противников.

Брок усмехнулся при виде проклюнувшейся за левым плечом ракетной установки и схватил "Узи".  
\- Я, мать вашу, гребаный Бог Смерти! - Брок проверил магазин и оскалился. - Повоюем, детка!

Со стороны облюбованного пантерами дерева раздался топот: носорог загнал Роджерса к маруле.

Брок немного полюбовался наворачивающим круги вокруг дерева Кэпом и крикнул:  
\- Тебе помочь?

Носорог с разбега влетел в склонившуюся под весом пантер ветку, застрял рогом в развилке, и заревел, мотая головой. Пантеры дружно зашипели, а одна из них врезала носорогу лапой промеж глаз.

Кэп остановился в нескольких метрах от носорога. Брок с завистью отметил, что Капитан Америка почти не запыхался.  
\- Только не стреляй!  
\- А что делать? - Рамлоу бросил взгляд в полированный металл щита. - Гопак для носорога станцевать или Конституцию США прочесть?  
\- Это последний на Земле белый носорог. Я не имею права лишать его жизни.  
\- В чем проблема? Отойди и постой рядом. Можешь потом сам себе сказать, что ты не виноват.  
Роджерс перевел взгляд с щита в левой руке Брока на автомат в правой.  
\- Это так ты свою совесть успокаивал, когда работал на Гидру?  
\- Кэп, - Рамлоу оскалился. - Ты забыл? У наемников нет совести.

Носорог громко всхрапнул и ударил ветку. С сиплым мявом одна из пантер свалилась на землю, прижала уши к черепу и зашипела.

Дальше все случилось очень быстро.  
Носорог опустил голову, собираясь насадить сжавшуюся у его ног пантеру на рог.  
Орел в небе заверещал как коротковолновый передатчик.

\- Нет... - пробормотал Роджерс.

Вожак рухнул на спину носорога бесшумно, словно киношный ниндзя.   
Острые как сабли клыки ударили, с хирургической точностью находя артерию.

Носорог взревел, и замотал головой, пытаясь сбросить пантеру. Из прокушенной шеи хлынула кровь. Это стало сигналом для прайда.  
Пантеры набросились на носорога как стая голодных акул на раненого тюленя.

Брок опустил автомат.  
\- Хули страдать, Роджерс. Природа порешала за нас.

Носорог захрипел. Ему удалось развернуться, и даже сделать несколько шагов на разодранных кошаками сухожилиях, но было понятно, что он обречен.

Орел спикировал сверху, клюнул зашипевшего на него вожака.  
Брок вскинул автомат и дал короткую очередь - красные перья брызнули в стороны. Орел возмущенно заверещал и взмыл вверх.

\- Что? - Брок пожал плечами в ответ на взгляд Кэпа. - С кошаками мы, считай, закорешились, а этого орла я в первый раз вижу.

Вожак на мгновенье оторвался от носорожьей шеи и повернул к ним перепачканную кровью морду.  
Брок коснулся лба двумя пальцами и усмехнулся.  
Вожак сощурил желтые как яичный желток глаза и слегка наклонил ушастую голову.

Брок бросил автомат на землю. Проследил за уползающим прочь черным вараном.

\- Кстати. Роджерс, как ты узнал про отражение? Если это свойство твоего щита, то почему я ни разу не видел, как ты вынимаешь из воздуха штурмовую винтовку?

Носорог замычал и упал на бок.

\- Это не щит. - Кэп посмотрел на Брока. - Ты был без сознания и я отнес тебя к ручью.

Брок представил, как тот несет его бессознательную тушку на руках. Почему-то в воображении Роджерс делал это на вытянутых руках, в свадебном стиле.

\- В воде я увидел твое отражение в доспехах. Я не смог их снять, но заметил, что могу ощупать доспехи, если при этом держу тебя за руку.

Воображаемая картинка дополнилась: Кэп нежно жмет лапками его обожженную руку, страдальчески заглядывает в закрытые глаза...

\- Рамлоу, ты в порядке?

Брок вздохнул и открыл глаза.  
\- Похоже, Эвери не все мне рассказал про эти доспехи.  
\- Кто это?  
\- Да так, один старый знакомый по Гидре. Нормальный мужик, даром что каннибал.  
Роджерс смешно вытаращил глаза.

В десяти метрах от них пантеры доедали носорога.   
Умирающий гигант лежал на боку, иногда всхрапывая и дергая конечностями.

Забытый всеми орел верещал сверху, больше не решаясь опускаться в пределы досягаемости автоматического оружия.

Одной из пантер удалось догрызть мышцы задней ноги и оторвать. С урчанием, три пантеры потащили ногу, оставляя в примятой траве длинный кровавый след.

Дождь прекратился.

Грудная клетка носорога лопнула как проколотый воздушный шар. Изнутри, с водопадом крови и внутренностей, выкатился серый кролик.

Пантеры подняли окровавленные морды.

Серый кролик задрожал под кровожадными взглядами десятков кошек.

\- Смотри! - крикнул Роджерс.

Орел упал сверху камнем, сцапал окруженного пантерами кролика, и взмыл вверх со скоростью баллистической ракеты.

Пантеры проводили смывшегося с кроликом орла разочарованным воем, затем вернулись к останкам носорога.

\- Чет жрать охота, - сказал Брок. - Я бы навернул хороший стейк. Как думаешь, кошаки с нами поделятся?

Пантеры прервали трапезу и дружно зарычали.

\- Намек уловил, - Брок поднял руки.  
\- Плоды марулы съедобные, - сказал Кэп.  
Брок с сомнением посмотрел на желтые фрукты размером с мелкое яблоко.  
\- Это тебе тоже тот парень из ООН наплел?  
Роджерс улыбнулся.  
\- И вкусные. Я пробовал на одном из приемов у Старка. Говард обожал разную дорогую экзотику, чем дороже и экзотичнее - тем лучше.  
Кэп поднял руку и без труда дотянулся до крупного, яркого плода.  
\- Мне так понравился вкус, что я нашел в библиотеке книгу про это дерево. - Кэп протянул Броку похожий на большую сливу плод. - В африканских мифах марулу считают древом жизни...  
Брок взял марулу из рук Стива. Их пальцы на миг соприкоснулись.  
\- ...и смерти, - закончил Роджерс.  
\- Пытаешься травануть меня, Белоснежка? - Брок неловко хохотнул, еще ощущая теплоту пальцев Стива.   
\- Кроме того, африканцы считают плоды марулы афродизиаком, - улыбка Кэпа стала шире.  
Брок заглянул в голубые глаза напротив.  
\- Кэп, ты флиртовать пытаешься? - поднес незнакомый фрукт ко рту, понюхал.  
Он надкусил плод и зажмурился.

Нежная мякоть растаяла, наполняя рот соком. На вкус марула в равной степени напоминала манго и дыню, с легкой цитрусовой кислинкой и сливочным послевкусием.

Брок открыл глаза и встретился глазами со Стивом. Капитан покраснел и отвел взгляд.

\- Солнце всходит, - сказал Кэп.  
Брок сощурился, всматриваясь в красную полоску у горизонта.  
\- И опять на юге. Что об этом думаешь?  
\- Я бы сказал, - Кэп улыбнулся. - Но ты же не веришь в магию.

Восходящие на юге солнце вызолотило волосы Стива, превратив Капитана Америку в Аполлона. Серебристая паутина окружила его голову, как нимб - святого.

\- Не двигайся! - крикнул Брок раньше, чем память опознала черного паучка с характерным узором.  
\- Что... Ауч! - Кэп отбросил паука. - Что это было?  
\- Черная вдова, - прошептал Брок.  
Роджерс коснулся укуса на шее.  
\- Она тебя укусила, - Брок заметил в траве шустро перебирающую лапками паучиху и перед глазами потемнело.

Хитиновый панцирь захрустел под армейским ботинком - и Брок жизнью мог поклясться, что услышал женский крик. Раненая паучиха извивалась в траве, а он все топтал и топтал, всякий раз промахиваясь из-за затопившей глаза ненависти.  
Серый ястреб налетел сверху, клюнул, целясь в глаза, до крови распорол бровь.

\- Брок, - прошептал Роджерс.

Брок кинулся к нему. Рухнул на колени, забывая о недобитой убийце и ее спасителе.

\- Все нормально, - Кэп попытался улыбнуться. - Это всего лишь яд.  
\- Не вздумай сдохнуть, - предупредил Брок. - Или я всем расскажу, что убил Капитана Америку. Я стану самым знаменитым суперзлодеем в мире. Может, про меня даже комикс нарисуют.  
Стив рассмеялся и закашлялся.  
\- Какой... грандиозный план, - вдохнул, с трудом выдохнул.  
В глазах Брока защипало, он с яростью потер лицо и оглянулся.  
Черная вдова и ястреб пропали. Взгляд Брока наткнулся на лежащий в траве щит.

\- Я идиот!

Схватил щит. Трясущимися руками перевернул и заглянул в серый метал.

Количество навешанного на него оружия хватило бы для переворота в небольшой африканской стране.

Брок скрипнул зубами.

\- Не то, не то... Антидот! - впился глазами, стараясь думать о лекарстве для Стива.

Новые и все более смертоносные виды оружия украсили доспехи Кроссбоунса. Броку пришло в голову, что, пожелай он атомную бомбу - зеркало нарисует и бомбу.

После десяти минут зубовного скрежета и попыток представить антидот от паучьего яда, Брок отшвырнул щит, и вернулся к Стиву.

Кожа Роджерса побурела от прилившей к лицу крови, голубая радужка в глазах почти исчезла, вытесненная чернотой.  
\- Похоже, у моей сыворотки истек срок годности, - просипел Кэп и попытался улыбнуться.

Позади протяжно взвыл кошак. Второй. Третий.

Брок обернулся.

Черные пантеры окружили их. Похожие на расплавленное золото глаза горели как фонари над вратами ада.

\- А ну захлопнули пасть! - рявкнул Брок. - На шубу пущу!

Пантеры замолчали.

\- Брок... - Роджерс поднял руку, слепо пошарил перед собой. - Я хотел сказать...  
\- Заткнись. Твои кореша наверняка ищут тебя. Так что не говори того, о чем потом пожалеешь. Слышишь? Ты не умрешь. Ты, блять, крутой суперсолдат. Ты ж, сука, без парашюта из самолета прыгаешь. 70 лет на дне океана подо льдом тебя не убили, а какой-то сраный паук убьет? Да ты издеваешься. Точно! Ты, Роджерс, издеваешься... ты... - его голос сорвался.  
\- Брок, я должен сказать тебе... - Стив коснулся его изувеченной щеки, сглотнул. - Я давно хотел сказать, что... - речь Кэпа замедлилась, глаза потускнели.  
\- Что? - Брок наклонился, почти коснувшись его губ левым ухом.  
Пальцы Кэпа задели остатки мочки, пробежались по заострившемуся, покрытому шрамами верху уха.  
\- Брок...  
Из горла Рамлоу вырвался всхлип.  
\- Мне... нравятся твои ...шрамы, - прохрипел Роджерс.  
Ладонь Кэпа дрогнула и соскользнула.   
\- Чего?  
Несколько минут Брок ждал. Но продолжения не было.  
Он повернул голову.

Капитан Америка лежал на спине чуть отвернувшись в сторону от полыхающего у горизонта солнца. Правая рука на груди, левая откинута в сторону, глаза закрыты, на не успевших побледнеть губах застыла едва угадываемая полуулыбка.  
Кажется, что Капитан Америка спит.

Брок протянул руку, коснулся теплого пока плеча.

\- И это все? 

Оглянулся, столкнувшись глазами со столпившимися в кучку пантерами. Судя урчанию и щелчкам, кошаки что-то затевали.

Его глаза метнулись к щиту.

\- Я в это не верю, - сказал Броку зеркальному Кроссбоунсу. - Это не может быть правдой.

Кроссбоунс был согласен. Или маска скрыла его мнение.

Брок попытался снять маску. Получилось не с первого раза. Пальцы вроде бы трогали металл... моргнул - и рука касается щетины на голом подбородке. Семь или восемь попыток спустя, он догадался удерживать взгляд в щит.

\- Тьфу, нахер! - Брок с облегчением выдохнул и отбросил маску.

Железный череп откатился в сторону и остался лежать в траве.

Брок посмотрел на мертвого Роджерса.  
\- Давай, Кэп, просыпайся, - пробормотал он.  
Как и раньше, Стив выглядел уснувшим. Брок отвернулся. Бесконечно восходящее на юге солнце горело, не обжигая. Обглоданный скелет носорога лежал на боку, уже наполовину скрытый выросшей травой.

\- Все здесь кажется ненастоящим... Будто... - Рамлоу пощелкал пальцами, -...во сне.

Пантеры замолчали и посмотрели на него.

Брок на локтях подполз к Роджерсу. Заглянул в лицо.

\- Я реально ненавидел тебе после Трискелиона, - глухо сказал Брок. - Не за Гидру. Хотя меня в ней все устраивало. Да, я прям вижу твой осуждающий взгляд, - тихо хмыкнул. - Зря я в тебя влюбился.  
Брок укусил себя за нижнюю губу. Покачал головой.  
\- Живому тебе я бы такое не сказал.  
Коснулся бледной щеки, поднял голову и усмехнулся, глядя прямо в огненный солнечный диск.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты жил, Роджерс. Пускай на другом континенте, по разные стороны, пускай врагами. Плевать. Я только хочу снова заглянуть в твои глаза. В твои живые глаза.  
Он быстро склонился, касаясь губами ледяных губ Капитана. Рот мертвеца открылся, поддаваясь его напору. Брок зажмурился и ощутил две вещи сразу: собственные слезы на щеках и чужой язык во рту.

\- Гхы-мгхымм! - Брок резво прервал неожиданный поцелуй, и козочкой отскочил от оживившегося покойника.

Стив Роджерс моргнул три раза и сел. Голубые глаза распахнулись широко, словно их обладатель никак не мог сконцентрировать взгляд.

Брок икнул и дрожащей рукой вытер рот.  
\- Ро-роджерс?

Капитан вздрогнул. Повернул голову и вытаращился на Брока как кот на погремушку. Кажется, глаза Кэпа после смерти стали еще голубее.

\- Боже. Роджерс.  
Брок дотронулся до его плеча, коснулся груди, схватил запястье, нашел уверенно бьющийся пульс. Всхлипнул.  
\- Кэп. Скажи что-нибудь!  
Кэп медленно облизнул губы, открыл рот.

\- Мяу! - сказал Кэп.


	5. Chapter 5

\- Не понял, - сказал Брок  
\- Мяууу! - настойчиво повторил Роджерс.  
Голубые глаза Кэпа нонстоп перебегали с лица Брока на его волосы, откуда прыгали в сторону замерших на почтительном расстоянии пантер, затем - долго и зачарованно изучали качающуюся над головой листву.  
\- Кэп?  
Кэп, только что пристально наблюдавший за ползущей по травинке букашкой, вздрогнул всем телом и уставился на Рамлоу.  
\- Роджерс, ты... ты чего? - Брок сделал шаг назад.  
\- Мррр, - сказал Капитан Америка и прыгнул на Рамлоу.  
Брок едва успел сгруппироваться и упасть на лопатки, когда сверху на него навалилось 130 кило живого веса.  
\- Твою мать!!! - заорал Брок. - Кэп, ты рехнулся?!?

\- Он не сошел с ума, - произнес низкий голос. - Просто лишился своей души.

Перед лицом Брока мелькнула когтистая лапа и на грудь ему шлепнулась мышь. Брок не успел среагировать на такой подарок, как мышь пискнула и бросилась прочь. 

\- СУКА! - у Брока аж звезды из глаз посыпались, когда перекаченный сывороткой блондин стартовал с его живота в длинном прыжке. 

Пару минут Брок валялся, хватая ртом воздух.

\- Хм, быстро поймал, - сказал все тот же голос.

Брок повернул голову и отпрянул при виде нависающей над ним пантеры.  
\- Он довольно ловкий для своего возраста, - черный леопард одобрительно кивнул.  
Брок проследил за его взглядом и увидел сидящего на корточках Роджерса с мышью в руке. Кэп держал пищащую и извивающуюся мышь за хвост, и выглядел так, словно не мог понять, как мышь попала к нему и что с ней делать.  
\- Что с ним? - прошептал Брок.  
Пантера зевнула и растянулась на траве. Черный с проседью хвост задел ногу Рамлоу.  
\- Душа этого человека была отделена от тела могущественной магией, а ее место заняла душа леопарда, - кошачьи глаза уставились на него с подозрительно человеческим выражением. - Сначала я думал, что ты сильный колдун, раз смог не только сам выжить, но и привести обычного человека.

\- Я бы не назвал Роджерса обычным человеком, - заметил Брок.

Предмет их разговора разжал пальцы, роняя мышь в траву. Несколько секунд Кэп следил за улепетывающим грызуном. Потом, словно очнувшись, вскочил и побежал за мышью.

\- Без твоих доспехов, Хейтси, даже Капитан Америка не сумел бы пройти Врата Баст.

Брок полюбовался на карабкающегося на дерево Кэпа. Несколько пантер переползли на соседние ветви, избегая встречи с ним.

\- Не знаю, что страннее: что я разговариваю с кошаком или что про Кэпа каждая кошка в Африке слышала.

Кэп грациозно спрыгнул на землю, подбежал, настороженно глянул на пантеру, наклонился и возложил к ногам Рамлоу дохлую мышь.

\- Э-ээ... - Брок посмотрел на мышь, на Роджерса. - Спасибо?  
\- Мрра, - сказал Кэп.  
\- Ты ему нравишься, - заметил черный леопард.  
Роджерс приблизился бочком и положил голову на плечо Брока.  
\- Хоть что-то изменилось в лучшую сторону, - проворчал Брок, и на пробу почесал Стива за ухом.  
\- Это хорошо, - пантера сощурилась, рассматривая Кэпа.  
Роджерс заурчал.  
\- Это означает, что у тебя есть достаточно времени, чтобы вернуть душу до того, как он захочет съесть тебя.  
Кэп повернул голову и лизнул ухо Брока.   
Брок хмыкнул и отдернул голову.  
\- Роджерс, отвали... Кому говорю... Эй! Ты чего!...  
Кэп зарычал, куснул за мочку и снова зарычал.  
\- Или не так много времени...  
Пантера вздыбила шерсть и зашипела.  
Роджерс прекратил терзать ухо Брока, фыркнул как паровоз, и удрал на дерево.

Брок потрогал ухо. С недоверием осмотрел перепачканные кровью пальцы.  
\- Он мне чуть ухо не отгрыз!

\- Его тело еще хранит память о том, кем он был. Связь с душой пока еще сохраняется. Если бы его трансформация завершилась, то ириму отгрыз бы тебе голову. 

Роджерс обхватил толстую ветку руками и ногами, и свесил голову, пытаясь зубами сорвать болтающийся на ветке плод.

\- Не говоря уже о том, что прошедший трансформацию ириму бы бегал голым на четвереньках и жрал пойманную добычу живьем, - заметил вожак пантер. - Попытайся представить.

Брок представил и поморщился.

\- Слушай, как там тебя...  
\- Т'Чака, - леопард величественно наклонил голову.  
\- Т... Та...  
\- Если сложно, можешь обращаться ко мне "Ваше Величество".  
\- Ха-Ха, Король-Кот? Тогда я - Император Вселенной.  
Кошак дернул ушами.  
\- Твоя скромность делает тебе честь, Хейтси. Но не стоит отказываться от того, кем ты являешься.  
\- Поверь, я хорошо знаю... кто я такой, - Рамлоу криво улыбнулся. - И почему ты все время называешь меня Хейтси? Звучит стремно.  
\- Если задал такой вопрос, то ты не знаешь, кто ты. Может, ты знал, кем был... Брок Рамлоу. Но все изменилось.  
Брок нахмурился.  
\- Не помню, чтобы нас представляли... Так и кто я, по-твоему, теперь?

Т'Чака улыбнулся. С клыками это выглядело недружелюбно. Лапой подтолкнул к нему щит.  
\- Сам посмотри.

Рамлоу посмотрел.

Кроссбоунс с маске выглядел как спецэффект из фильмов дель Торо.   
Без маски то, что смотрело на Брока из зеркала, могло напугать до смерти любое из чудищ Лавкрафта.

Зеркало выкрутило на максимум разницу между обожженной левой и не пострадавшей правой частью его лица, доведя контраст до гротеска.

Морщины, седина и усталые складки - все исчезло с правой стороны. Брок будто помолодел лет на 20. Вот только даже в юности у него никогда не было такой сияющей кожи, таких скульптурных скул. Не говоря уже о глазах цвета расплавленного золота с вертикальным зрачком.

Брок перевел взгляд налево.

Сгоревшая до сухожилий кожа шипит и дымится, кровавые потеки сукровицы поблескивают на обгоревших до черноты костях. Брок моргнул. Правый золотой глаз повторил движение.  
Левый, пустой и белый как сваренное вкрутую яйцо, остался неподвижным.

Брок отвел взгляд. Посмотрел на наблюдающего за ним короля пантер.

\- Кто... ЧТО, блять, я такое?

\- Ты - Хейтси-Ейбиб, - глаза пантеры вспыхнули как пара солнц. - Убийца Богов.


	6. Chapter 6

Брок посмотрел на мышь у своих ног. Носком ботинка попинал землю рядом.  
\- Понятно.  
Т'Чака нахмурился - шкура на лбу собралась толстыми складками.  
\- Понятно? Ты хоть представляешь, что это значит?  
Брок хмыкнул и посмотрел на пантеру.  
\- Дай угадаю. Сейчас ты поведаешь, какая это несказанная честь.  
\- Именно, - Т'Чака поднялся на ноги.  
\- Судьба дает мне шанс искупить прошлое и стать героем.  
\- Я слышу в твоем голосе неуместную иронию, - глаза пантеры нехорошо блеснули.  
\- Я Избранный, который спасет мир? - Брок, уже не скрываясь, скалился.  
\- Возможно, - уши пантеры разъехались в стороны, прижимаясь к черепу.  
Брок рассмеялся. Т'Чака зашипел.  
\- Джеки... Можно, я буду звать тебя Джеки?  
\- Нет! - голос пантеры сошел на рык.  
\- Ты веришь в чуйку? Ну, интуицию? Жизненный опыт? У меня большой опыт по части фуфла. Рос в плохом районе и все такое. За милю чую, когда меня пытаются наебать. Так вот, сейчас моя чуйка матом орет, что ты, кот, меня наебываешь как дешевку. Сорян, черный брат, но с выбором героя ты проскочил. У тебя больше шансов смяукать эти байки для малолеток Котокэпу, - Брок мотнул головой в сторону бегающего за пантерами Стива. Пантеры шипели и разбегались.

Т'Чака зарычал. Шерсть на загривке пантеры встала дыбом. Несколько минут они стояли друг напротив друга.

Затем что-то мелькнуло в желтых глазах вожака.

\- Понимаю.  
\- Разве?  
Т'Чака сел, обернув туловище хвостом.  
\- Когда твоя бомба взорвалась в центре Лагоса, убив 36 граждан Ваканды, я поинтересовался биографией Кроссбоунса, которого боги почему-то выбрали новым хозяином доспехов Хейтси-Ейбиба.

\- Бомба не моя, - быстро сказал Рамлоу. - А за взрыв претензии ведьме кидай.

\- На первый взгляд, преступник и террорист Брок Рамлоу меньше всего подходил на роль героя.

Брок сдвинул брови.  
\- Предпочитаю термин "суперзлодей". Но с выводом согласен. Я не герой.

\- Большинство моих сородичей уверены, что это вышло случайно. Возможно, из-за магии той женщины.

\- Я же сказал, что виновата ведьма.

\- Я был склонен с ними согласиться, но затем ты доказал, что судьба не ошиблась, когда своей магией создал ириму. Боги не ошиблись. Ты - истинный Хейтси-Ейбиб.  
Брок хмыкнул.  
\- Кот, ты, часом, "Гарри Поттера" не перечитал? Я даже не верю в магию! Кстати, в богов я тоже не верю.

Т'Чака посмотрел на Кэпа. Капитан Америка замер перед веткой, рассматривая скалящегося на него сверху крупного самца. Черная шкура пантеры лоснилась, длинный хвост яростно бил листья.

\- Ты представляешь, сколько людей до тебя пытались заполучить эти доспехи? - тихо сказал Т'Чака - И чем это для них кончалось?  
Рамлоу нахмурился.  
\- Видел пару роликов на Ютубе. И что?  
\- Сильнейшие воины и самые могущественные колдуны со всего континента столетиями гибли, пытаясь овладеть силой Бога Смерти. За тысячу лет ты - первый, кого приняли доспехи. Это не может быть случайностью.

Роджерс подпрыгнул и дернул пантеру за хвост. Вопль ярости прокатился над саванной.

Брок пожал плечами.  
\- Я не самый плохой вояка, но точно не лучший. Особенно после Трискелиона. Эй, может эти твои доспехи перепутали меня с Кэпом? Мы рядом стояли.  
Т'Чака покачал головой.   
\- Мой сын тоже так думает, но в нем говорит скептицизм и европейское образование, - вожак посмотрел на рычащую на Кэпа пантеру. - Магия не компьютер, который легко обмануть. Магия видит сердце человека, его суть.  
Т'Чака повернул голову и посмотрел на Рамлоу так пристально, что тому стало не по себе.  
\- А это означает, что в глубине твоего сожженного дотла сердца ты - герой. И это поднимает другой вопрос... Когда ты перестал верить в магию и героев, и начал считать себя негодяем? Что сделало тебя негодяем, Брок Рамлоу? - вожак наклонил голову. - ...*Кто* сделал тебя таким?  
Брок криво улыбнулся.  
\- Я вырос и перестал верить в сказки?  
Глаза пантеры сузились.  
\- Это был... Александр Пирс? Гидра?  
\- Да, - соврал он. - Блять, от длинных разговоров курить охота. В горле чет пересохло, - он отвернулся, избегая встречаться с вожаком глазами. - Ручей в той стороне?

Не дожидаясь ответа, Брок развернулся, и зашагал прочь, спиной чувствуя взгляд пантеры. По дороге поднял брошенную маску Кроссбоунса.

Обошел дерево с рычащими друг на друга Роджерсом и кошаком, которого Кэп дернул за хвост.

\- Магия-шмагия, блять, - опустился на колени перед ручьем. Заглянул в зеркальную гладь. Хмыкнул. - Красавец, блять.  
Натянул череп-маску.  
Кроссбоунс уставился на него из глубины воды.  
\- Герой, как же! - ударил по воде кулаком, посылая крупную рябь. - Ищи дурака в другом месте, котяра. Больше я на такую чушь не куплюсь.

Волна прошла по воде, ломая и искажая образ. Светлый металл почернел, рот маски растянула ухмылка. Память отбросила Рамлоу назад, он почти наяву увидел жесткий взгляд серых глаз, ощутил прикосновение сильной руки к своему плечу.

_Хочешь быть героем, парень? Иди за мной, и я научу тебя быть легендой..._

Брок отшатнулся.

\- Т'Чалла, нет! - рев за спиной вернул Брока в настоящее.

Он оглянулся и вскочил.

Крупный леопард, черный и лоснящийся как ожившая статуя, повалил Роджерса. Черные лапища с выпущенными когтями обхватили такую беззащитную человеческую голову. 

Брок кинулся к ним, ятаган сам материализовался в правой руке.

\- Ааррр! - острые клыки сверкнули над обнаженной шеей, целясь в артерию.

\- Нет!

Брок опоздал за долю секунды.


	7. Chapter 7

Два тела - пантера и человек, сцепились в единый клубок.  
Рамлоу увидел клыки и без раздумий бросился вперед.  
\- Ааррр!  
Брок не помнил, как и откуда в его руке появился ятаган, который он занес для удара.

Он опоздал на долю секунды.

Гибкое тело ворвалось между ним и пантерой, сбило с ног, и с глухим ревом вцепилось в холку атаковавшей Роджерса зверюги. Ятаган звякнул и отлетел в сторону.

\- Т'Чалла! - голос вожака сотряс окрестности. - Как ты посмел! Я запретил трогать его!

Брок проследил за удирающей прочь желтой ящерицей, в которую превратился ятаган, и повернул голову.  
Кэп на четвереньках отползал к дереву. Вожак держал его несостоявшегося убийцу зубами за шкирку.

\- Отец, - молодой леопард дернулся, и обвис, поджав передние лапы. - Ему не место среди нас! Ты же сам сказал... - он захрипел.

Рамлоу встал и подошел к Стиву, стараясь не делать резких движений. При его приближении Кэп сжался и зарычал. Брок вздохнул и сел на смятую дракой траву.  
\- Ш-шш... не бойся. Ты еще помнишь меня? - Брок протянул руку.  
Роджерс снова зарычал и поднял голову.  
В голубых глазах - звериный страх и ни грамма узнавания.  
\- Даже не знаю... Кис-кис? Блять, Роджерс, ты меня до обширного инфаркта доведешь. А ты представляешь, сколько стоит пересадка сердца на подпольном рынке?  
Существо, некогда бывшее Капитаном Америка, втянуло носом воздух, принюхиваясь.

Т'Чака отшвырнул пантеру и выплюнул шерсть.  
\- Ты мой сын, мой наследник, а скоро станешь королем.  
\- О чем ты говоришь, отец...  
\- Молчи! - рявкнул Т'Чака. - Я разочарован в тебе.  
Молодой леопард опустил голову.

Рамлоу опустил руку в траву, пошевелил пальцами.  
Кэп перестал рычать, открыл рот и уставился на руку Брока.  
\- Хороший котик, - пробормотал Брок. - Не бойся. Иди к папочке.  
\- Ррр, - неуверенно протянул Кэп.

\- Его трансформация почти завершилась, - сказал Т'Чака.  
Брок поднял голову и посмотрел на вожака пантер.  
\- Я знаю, что ты не веришь в свое предназначение, - Т'Чака наклонил голову. - Я не смогу убедить тебя стать героем, если ты сам этого не захочешь. Но поверь хотя бы тому, что видишь своими глазами, - он кивнул на распластавшегося на земле Кэпа. - Если мы не найдем душу Стивена Роджерса в ближайшие время, то ты потеряешь его навсегда.

Кэп прыгнул, обхватил кисть Брока руками, вцепился зубами и заурчал. Брок поморщился.

\- Раз ты так хорошо изучил мое био, то должен знать, что Капитан Америка - мой враг. С чего бы мне не насрать, что Кэп до конца жизни будет мяукать и ловить мышей? - Он протянул вторую руку, погладил светлые волосы на макушке. Кэп застыл. - Да и вообще. Таким он мне больше нравится.

\- Мрр, - Кэп выпустил пожеванную ладонь Брока и закрыл глаза.

\- Больше никаких упреков и нотаций, - провел рукой по виску, большим пальцем поскреб за ухом. - Никаких "Язык, Рамлоу!" Или: "Я в вас разочарован, Рамлоу!"  
Кэп упал на бок, подполз ближе и положил голову на бедро Брока.  
\- Куплю кошачий ошейник, когтеточку... Как думаешь, его удастся приучить к лотку или придется выгуливать?  
\- Мрр-мрр! - Кэп зажмурился и потерся о Брока.  
Брок вздохнул.  
\- Ладно, нахер. Давай вернем Капитану Америка его занудство. Как это сделать?  
Т'Чака кивнул.  
\- Душа Стивена Роджерса попала в ловушку темного мира, владения Гаунаба, - глаза пантеры блеснули. - Я провожу тебя туда. Как только мы пройдем врата, его связь с потерянной душой усилится, и он сам приведет нас к ней.  
\- Гау... Блин, вы специально такие имена себе придумываете?  
\- Гаунаб, - усы пантеры дрогнули. - Брат-близнец богини Баст и ее древний враг. В разные эпохи у разных народов он был известен под многими именами и личинами: Га-Гориб, Бес, Дионисий...

\- Даже пытаться не буду запомнить, - Брок отмахнулся. - Только скажи, драться придется?

\- Не думаю, - хвост пантеры дернулся и свернулся у лап. - Не забудь взять щит.

Брок погладил прильнувшего к нему Кэпа.  
\- Не волнуйся, Роджерс. Вернем тебя, и ты снова будешь презирать меня как раньше.

\- Мы должны спешить, Хейтси, - Т'Чака бросил взгляд в сторону быстро опускающегося солнца. - Врата в мир Гаунаба откроются на несколько минут в тот момент, когда солнце скроется за горизонтом.

\- Хорошо, хорошо... Просто дай нам... пару минут.

Т'Чака перевел взгляд с Брока на развалившегося у него на коленях Кэпа, и в желтых глазах на секунду мелькнуло сожаление. Король пантер наклонил голову.  
\- Я поговорю с сыном.

\- Кстати, - окликнул его Брок. - Где находится этот ваш темный мир? Куда идти?

Т'Чака оглянулся. Черный силуэт замер на фоне красного полукруга солнца.

\- Темный мир расположен на севере, разумеется.

Т'Чака отошел в сторону и его сразу же окружили другие пантеры.

\- Разумеется, - Брок почесал горло Кэпа. - Остается найти север в мире, где не работает компас, а солнце восходит и заходит на одной стороне.  
Он убрал руку.  
\- Прости, Роджерс. Нам пора.  
Кэп, лишившись прикосновений теплой руки, перестал урчать и открыл глаза.  
\- Кто знает, смогу ли я снова так сделать... - наклонился, и быстро поцеловал фыркнувшего Кэпа в губы. - Иногда я жалею, что встретил тебя, - прошептал Брок. Встал.

Большинство пантер отошли. Рядом с деревом остались только вожак и напавший на Стива молодой леопард.

Брок нашел и поднял щит. Обратная сторона уже привычно изобразила Кроссбоунса во всеоружии.

\- ...И береги сестру, - донеслись до Брока слова вожака.  
Его сын наклонил голову.

Из любопытства, Брок развернул зеркало боком и заглянул в него.

Красное солнце почти утонуло за линией горизонта. Два человека, молодой и старый, стояли на его фоне обнявшись.  
Несмотря на морщины и седину, чернокожий мужчина излучает мощь и поистине королевское достоинство.  
Второй молод и силен - литые мышцы перекатываются под гладкой кожей цвета кофе. По его лицу катятся слезы.

Брок опустил щит и снова посмотрел на них.

Две черные пантеры стояли рядом, словно обнявшись.

Брок подошел к насторожившемуся Роджерсу.  
Протянул ему руку.  
\- Ну, до встречи в аду, мой Капитан.  
Голубые глаза расширились. Кэп открыл рот, сглотнул.

\- Солнце зашло, Хейтси, - к ним подошел Т'Чака. - Пора идти на север.

Роджерс перевел взгляд с Брока на пантеру, и встал, держась за его руку.

\- Ну и где здесь север? - спросил Брок.

\- В противоположной стороне от юга, Хейтси, - Т'Чака уверенно направился в обход дерева.

Брок закатил глаза.  
\- И как я сам не догадался.   
Роджерс глухо, с тоской, зарычал.  
Брок сжал его руку и шагнул вслед за черной пантерой.  
\- Не отставай, Хейтси, - бросил Т'Чака.  
\- Да твою ж... Слушай, кот, ты не мог бы перестать называть меня так?  
\- Как называть? Хейтси?  
\- Да!  
\- Но ты Хейтси. Как еще я могу звать тебя?  
\- Да ты издеваешься, - Брок скрипнул зубами. - Как угодно, кроме этого твоего долбанного Хейтси!  
\- Я могу называть тебя Ейбиб.  
Брок споткнулся и врезался в идущую впереди пантеру. Роджерс вздрогнул и навалился на него.

\- Хрен с тобой, - вздохнул Брок. - Зови меня Хейтси. Далеко еще?

\- Мы пришли, - тихо сказал Т'Чака.


	8. Chapter 8

Брок задрал голову и посмотрел на висящие над головой плоды марулы.   
\- А по-моему, ничего не изменилось.  
Он протянул руку.  
\- Нет! - черный леопард прижал к голове уши, оскалился.  
Брок замер с протянутой к ветке рукой.  
\- Мы прошли Врата, - сказал Т'Чака. - Древо Жизни стало Деревом Смерти. Его плоды - смертельный яд.  
\- Мы просто обошли дерево, - Брок кивнул в сторону горизонта. - И вышли к тому же восходу.  
\- Вот только это солнце восходит на севере, - сказал Т'Чака. - Мы прошли Врата Гаунаба и попали в темный мир. Оглянись, если не веришь.

Брок опустил руку и огляделся вокруг.

Саванна выглядела знакомо и по-другому. Жухлая трава стелилась, прижимаясь к каменистой почве. Похожие на пирамиды каменные насыпи белели как кости мертвецов. Редкие кустарники тянулись колючими ветками к темному небу, по которому неторопливо катился багровый глаз солнца.

\- Фигня, - сказал Брок. - Если это ад, то почему он не похож на Бронкс. Кэп? ...Что это с ним?

Роджерс вжался в ствол дерева, крупная дрожь сотрясала тело Капитана Америка.

\- Его душа поблизости, - сказал Т'Чака. - Он чувствует ее присутствие.

Кэп покачнулся и ударился затылком о дерево. Вцепился скрюченными пальцами в волосы и замотал головой, рыча и всхлипывая.

Брок кинулся к нему, схватил запястья, заглянул в лицо.  
\- Эй, спокойно... Морду себе часами исцарапал.  
Кэп перестал вырываться, голубые глаза моргнули, обретая ясность.  
\- Рр-ра... м..ма...мау... - Роджерс сглотнул.  
\- Дай-ка я сниму часы, пока ты глаза себе ими не выцарапал, - Брок отпустил правую руку Кэпа и занялся хитрой застежкой на левом запястье. - Надеюсь, Старк не встроил в браслет какую-нибудь хрень типа электрошока для защиты от кражи. С этого мудака станется.  
\- Ррра-маа-ууу, - тоскливо протянул Роджерс.  
\- Мяу-мяу, понял тебя, - проворчал Брок, снимая часы. Бросил взгляд на циферблат. Стрелка компаса нагло указывала на подглядывающее из-за горизонта солнце. Брок хмыкнул и застегнул браслет на собственной руке.  
Кэп зарычал.  
\- Не злись, котик. Верну, когда все закончится.  
Кэп коротко рявкнул и бросился вперед.  
\- За ним! - крикнул Т'Чака. - Его душа должна быть близко!

Следующие полчаса они бегали от одной каменной пирамиды к другой.

\- Он ищет свою душу, - Т'Чака сел, наблюдая за подбежавшим к очередной кучке камней Стивом. - Дай ему время.  
\- А по-моему, он ссать хочет, - Брок положил щит на землю и сел рядом.  
\- Не думаю, - сказал Т'Чака.

Роджерс упал на четвереньки и яростно начал рыть землю руками.

\- А с другой стороны... - пробормотал Т'Чака.

\- Рра, - Кэп оставил почву в покое и попытался вытащить из пирамиды нижний камень. - Рра!

\- Курить охота, - Брок заглянул в щит и вздохнул. - Какая польза от всей этой магии, если она не может смагичить пачку сигарет? - Схватил щит, вгляделся. - "Мальборо"! Сука... Я уже на бабские "Вог Лайт" согласен. Блять, да он издевается. Опять огнемет!

\- Возьми, - сказал Т'Чака.

Брок обернулся и уставился на серебристый портсигар в зубах у пантеры.

\- Не знаю и знать не хочу оттуда ты его вытащил, - Брок схватил портсигар. - "Трежерер"? Кучеряво живешь, кот. Ты реально король, что ли?

Ветки в зарослях кустарника метрах в двадцати от них затрещали. Брок сунул портсигар в карман и схватил щит.

\- Раууууу, - завыл Кэп.

\- Оставайся с Кэпом, - предупредил Брок и, держа щит перед собой, направился к кустам.

Ветки затрещали, что-то светлое или серое промелькнуло.

Подняв щит на уровень глаз, Брок схватил первый нарисовавшийся за плечом огнемет.

\- Мбауу! - подвыл за спиной Кэп.

Рамлоу поднял огнемет.  
\- Выходи или поджарю как цыпленка! - крикнул он.

Роджерс сзади хрипло рыкнул что-то нечленораздельное.

Ветки затрещали громче.

Брок щитом отвел усеянные длинными колючками ветки и замер.  
\- Ух ты, - сказал Брок и улыбнулся. - Котик.

Голубые глаза уставились на него с кошачьей морды с неодобрительным выражением.

\- Ррааа... Мауууу! - провыл Кэп позади.

Размером с раскормленную домашнюю кошку, детеныш леопарда поражал невиданным в Африке белым мехом в крупных черных пятнах и длиннющим хвостом. Хвост был длиннее самого леопарда!

\- Снежный леопард, - Брок вспомнил название. 

Детеныш снежного леопарда захрипел, дернулся в опутавшей его сети. Из затолканной в пасть веревки заструилась кровь.  
\- Сейчас, сейчас... - Брок заглянул в щит, схватил с пояса нож. Снежный леопард дернулся. - Не бойся, сейчас веревку перережу.

\- Хейтси, - позвал Т'Чака. - Что-то не так.  
\- Уууууу, - тоскливо завыл Кэп.

Толстая веревка скользила и сопротивлялась. Наконец, ему удалось отрезать удерживающую пасть часть.  
\- Чур, не кусайся, - предупредил Брок.  
Леопард сверкнул глазами и выплюнул остатки веревки.  
\- Беги, идиот! - рявкнул снежный леопард знакомым голосом.  
Брови Рамлоу полезли на лоб.  
\- Кэп? Это ты???  
Земля покачнулась под ногами.

\- Раууу, - вой Кэпа за спиной оборвался внезапно.

\- Хейтси! Это ловушка! - крикнул Т'Чака.

Брок схватил щит, и почувствовал, как земля проваливается под ним. Когти леопарда впились ему в плечи. Брок опустил глаза и увидел остро заточенные деревянные колья на дне ямы. Он зажмурился, и последним усилием обхватил детеныша леопарда, закрывая его своим телом.


	9. Chapter 9

Удар краем щита по кривой - деревянный наконечник одной из пик улетел в яму. Треск - вторая пика сломана напополам. Они рухнули вниз, ломая все деревянное по пути на дно. Сила инерции швырнула человека с котом в одну сторону, щит врезался в стену ямы, звякнул, и отлетел в противоположную сторону.

\- Берегись! - заорал Кэп, сползая с ребер на живот и выпуская когти.  
\- БЛЯ! КОГТИ!!! - крикнул Брок.  
Краем глаза он увидел несущийся в направлении его головы обломок и зажмурился.

* * 

\- Рамлоу! Рамлоу! Очнись!

Брок протестующе замычал. Что-то мягкое и теплое коснулось его лица. Одеяло? Где он?

\- Брок, тебе нельзя засыпать, - бубнил Кэп.

Он заснул рядом с Роджерсом? Надеюсь, они ушли не вместе. На последнем перед "Озарением" брифинге Пирс смотрел на него интенсивно. Будто знал, сука. Голова трещит... Сколько ж он вчера выпил?

\- Брок, открой глаза! - паника в голосе Капитана Америка прогнала сонливость. Брок разлепил веки и уперся носом в усатую морду.

\- Ха, - сказал Брок, и вспомнил Лагос.

\- Ты ужасно выглядишь, - заявила усатая морда голосом Стива Роджерса.  
\- А ты вообще кот... котенок. Китти Кэп, - Брок фыркнул.  
Распластавшийся на нем кошак сунул в лицо когтистой лапой.  
\- Сколько пальцев на руке видишь?  
Брок покосился на серповидные когти у своего носа.  
\- У тебя лапки, - сказал Брок.  
\- Это не важно, - усы на пятнистой морде дрогнули. - Ответь на вопрос. Сколько пальцев на, гм, лапке? Сосредоточься, пожалуйста.  
Брок честно попытался.  
\- Э-ээ... четыре?  
\- Странно. Должно быть пять. - Роджерс втянул когти, выпустил, втянул. - А, пятый палец отдельно... Ладно, будем считать, что с тобой все в порядке.  
\- Ну, из нас двоих я хотя бы не кот.  
\- Ирбис.  
\- Чего?  
\- Снежный леопард, ирбис, Panthera uncia. В России их еще барсами называют. Мне Наташа рассказывала.  
\- Офигеть полезная инфа, барсик. Где Джеки и Кэп?  
\- Кто? - вертикальные зрачки вытянулись.  
\- Я оставил твое тело под присмотром знакомого кошака. Ты его знаешь. Он еще тебе горло перегрызть старался, - Брок попытался встать и заорал от боли - тело будто молнией прошило. - Какого черта... - он отпустил глаза...  
\- Не смотри! - крикнул Стив.

Разумеется, Брок посмотрел.

Обломок пики торчал из левой половины груди, темная кровь фонтанировала при каждом неосторожном движении.

\- Дерьмо, - пробормотал Брок.

Снежный барс очень по-человечески вздохнул.  
\- Ты успел сломать две пики щитом, но потом ударился головой и уже без сознания упал на один из обломков. - Голубые глаза мягко отсвечивали в полутьме ямы. - Я пытался помочь тебе, но меня по-прежнему держит сеть и... - он снова вздохнул.

\- У тебя лапки, - Брок понимающе кивнул.

\- Тебе очень больно? - выражение типично кэповского беспокойства на кошачьей морде выглядело странно.  
Брок пожал плечами.  
\- Немного щекотно.  
\- Должно быть, у тебя шок, - ирбис дернул уши.  
\- Серьезно, я в порядке.  
\- У тебя рана в сердце!  
\- А, ты заметил, - Брок криво улыбнулся и закрыл глаза.  
Кэп громко шмыгнул и потоптался на его животе.  
\- Брок... Я давно хотел сказать...  
\- Знаю, - оборвал его Рамлоу. - Тебя заводят мои шрамы.  
Роджерс скрипнул зубами и еще немного потоптался. Брок поморщился.  
\- Роджерс ... Тебе обязательно танцевать на мне?  
\- Извини. Тебе плохо?  
Брок закатил глаза.  
\- Что? - Роджерс вытянул шею, кошачьи усы щекотнули рот Брока.  
\- Я буду звучать как полный извращуга, но у меня сейчас встал, - Брок подмигнул. - Кажется, у меня стоит на тебя в любом виде.  
\- Кхм, - снежный барсик отвел взгляд.

Шкрр-рр.

Брок поднял голову.  
\- Ты слышал это?

Шкррр-ррррр.

Свет в яме уменьшился и, заглянув вверх, Брок обнаружил причину - грубо сколоченная из досок крышка двигалась, закрывая яму.

\- Похоже, тот, кто вырыл ловушку, пришел за своей добычей... а, бля... Мать... твою!!! - взвыл Брок.

Пронзившая его пика с негромким "хлюп" ушла в пол вместе с остальными. Брок упал на дно ямы и застонал.

Шкррр... Бумс! - крышка захлопнулась.

\- Рамлоу, - позвал Кэп.

Брок поднял голову. В почти кромешной темноте ямы перед ним - пара синих как газовый факел глаз.

Брок на ощупь взял щит и встал.

\- У тебя дыра в груди, - прошептал Кэп.

\- Ага, - сказал Брок, и попытался найти что-то похожее на нож в темном металле щита. - Ничего не видно.

\- БРОК. У ТЕБЯ ДЫРА В ГРУДИ, - Роджерс повысил голос. - Сквозная. Я через нее вижу стену ямы у тебя за спиной!

\- Не мельтеши, - сказал Брок. - Я пытаюсь разрезать твои веревки с помощью щита.

\- Брок, у тебя нет сердца! Ты это понимаешь?!

Брок посмотрел на детеныша ирбиса у своих ног и улыбнулся.  
\- Значит, моя внешность наконец-то соответствует внутреннему состоянию, - он дернул разрезанную веревку, освобождая барса.

Они снова услышали скрежет. Яма задрожала как при землетрясении, со стен посыпалась земля.

\- Ну, бля, только клише с двигающимися стенами и не хватало! - Брок пнул обломки дерева на полу. - Охуеть фанаты Лары Крофт здесь!

\- Кого?

Яму ощутимо тряхнуло.

\- Потом расскажу, - Брок поднял щит над головой, прищурился, ловя очертание тени. - Только бы не огнемет, - пробормотал он, хватая широкую рукоять за своим плечом.  
Тень обернулась двусторонним топором на длинной рукояти.  
\- Блять, - сказал Рамлоу.

\- Брок, я должен тебе сказать, что...

\- Потом, Кэп, потом.

\- Потом может не быть, - синие глаза на морде леопарда свернули. - Дай мне договорить.

\- Окей, - Брок опустил топор.

\- Я люблю тебя и прощаю за все, - сказал Кэп.

Брок сглотнул.

\- Если мы выберемся отсюда живыми и вернемся домой, - хвост барса задрожал. - Я буду рядом с тобой, что бы не случилось.

\- Кэп...

\- Думаю, при условии сотрудничества со следствием, тебе дадут не больше тридцати лет, - бодрым тоном закончил Кэп. - Я буду тебя ждать.

\- Блять, спасибо, Роджерс... - Брок вздохнул. - Умеешь ты убить атмосферу.

Яма дернулась, земля и мелкие камешки посыпались сверху. Лязгнул металл, протяжный гул прокатился из глубины под ними.

Брок сжал рукоять топора.  
\- У меня плохое предчув...

С оглушительным "ВУУХХ" яма рухнула, унося их вниз со скоростью разогнавшихся американских горок.


	10. Chapter 10

\- ААААААААААААА!!!!!!!!!!

Превратившуюся в лифт яму тряхнуло, остатки земли посыпались, обнажая деревянную решетку.

Яма оказалась клеткой.

Клетка перевернулась и 15-килограммовый котенок рухнул на голову Рамлоу.

\- БЛЯ, РОДЖЕРС!

\- Извини, - Стив втянул когти.

Клетка продолжила падать.

Брок кивнул в сторону решетки.  
\- Видел такие клетки на рынке в Лагосе. В них животных держали.

\- Каких животных? - снежный леопард висел, цепляясь за решетку когтями, распушившийся трубой хвост то и дело задевал Брока по лицу.

\- Всяких. В основном, черных кошек и кур, тоже черных. Еще свиней в клетках с именами и по нереальным для Лагоса ценам. А когда я поинтересовался, сколько будет за разделку туши на месте - посмотрели на меня так, будто я цену за анал с их бабушкой спрашивал.

\- Странный рынок.

Клетка в очередной раз перевернулась, щит шлепнулся на дощатый потолок.

\- Ну, я гугл переводчик юзал. Не факт, что в вопросе не было что-нибудь про анальный секс и герантофилию. - Брок потыкал решетку обухом топора. - Странно, что эта штука не развалилась при падении.

\- Думаешь, магия? - фыркнул ирбис.

В темноте под ними блеснул красный, словно глаз хищника, огонек.

\- Может и магия, - Брок протянул свободную руку. - Лишь бы эта магия не закончилась при посадке.

\- Что ты делаешь? - снежный леопард вздрогнул, но не отстранился.

\- Можно тебя погладить? В терапевтических целях, - быстро добавил Брок. - В интернете пишут, что гладить котиков полезно при стрессе.

Синие глаза моргнули, на секунду лишая Брока единственного источника света. Затем ирбис фыркнул и положил морду на плечо Брока.

\- Ну... гладь.

Брок пальцем коснулся ямки за ухом, повел вниз.  
\- Как думаешь, долго мы еще будем падать?

Шерсть на шее барса густая и мягкая. Кэп зажмурил синие глазища, фыркнул.

\- Мы либо пролетим сквозь земной шар и вывалимся где-то в Южной Америке... Уррр.

\- Надеюсь, что нет. Из-за семейства Пирса, чтоб его в аду адские кошки драли, обо мне там осталась плохая память и много кровных мстителей.

Кэп открыл глаза.  
\- Ты про похищение его внучки на каникулах в Бразилии? Помню, что тогда был задействован СТРАЙК.

\- Да не было никакого похищения. Девка просто закрутила с каким-то студентом. Потом позвонила родственникам из Лондона. Зато благодаря СТРАЙКу в Бразилии оборот наркотиков на пару месяцев упал на 70%. А в джунглях появилось несколько неофициальных кладбищ...

Кэп нахмурился, топорща усы.  
\- Почему я об этом ничего не слышал?  
Брок провел ладонью от головы до хвоста. Роджерс содрогнулся и заурчал.  
\- Ну, задание было секретным. Отомстителей тогда в Европу заслали, думаю, не без участия Пирса. А через месяц было "Озарение" и всем стало плевать. Роджерс?  
\- Мр-да?  
\- Ты мурлыкаешь.  
Ирбис открыл глаза.  
\- Я не мурлыкаю, Рамлоу.  
Брок коснулся поджавшихся ушей барса.  
\- Джеки сказал, что Кэп... ну, в смысле твое тело, что он чувствует, когда ты близко. Ты его тоже чувствуешь?  
Синие глаза потемнели.  
\- Я помню, как умер. - Ирбис вздрогнул. - Никаких переходов и света. Я просто закрыл глаза в своем теле, а открыл уже в другом. Я как-то сразу знал, что случилось, хотя и не понимал, почему. Сначала было трудно с хвостом, но я быстро привык.  
Снежный леопард закрыл глаза и потерся ухом о плечо Брока.  
\- Я не чувствую свое тело и что с ним происходит... И чем больше времени проходит, тем сильнее мне начинает казаться, что у меня всегда было это тело.

\- Гарантирую, что это не так, - сказал Брок. - Я же не педо зоофил, блять.

\- Не выражайся.

Красная точка внизу стала ярче.

\- Похоже, мы близки к цели, - сказал Стив. - Надеюсь, что внизу нас ждет не раскаленная магма.

\- И не Южная Америка, - добавил Брок. - Тебе не кажется, что мы стали падать как будто медленнее?

\- А, ты тоже заметил, - Кэп подтянулся на лапах, когти со скрежетом прошлись по щиту. - Я думал, мне показалось.  
Он подцепил ремень щита, мотнул хвостом.  
\- Надо быть готовыми ко всему, - Кэп притянул щит к себе.

Клетка затрещала, большой кусок доски отвалился и полетел вниз.

\- Роджерс! Отпусти щит и хватайся за меня!

Второй кусок деревянной решетки отлетел и скрылся в темноте.

\- Я не отпущу щит, - усы на морде ирбиса воинственно встопорщились.

С оглушительным треском решетка за спиной Рамлоу сломалась, топор выскользнул из его руки.

\- Кэп! - и он полетел вниз, прямо в багровый свет под ними.

Топор достиг поверхности раньше него, звякнул, и растворился, словно проглоченный черным камнем гигантского алтаря.

Рамлоу упал следом.

\- Блядство, - простонал Брок. Из дыры на месте сердца выплеснулось немного крови, которая сразу же впиталась в камень. - Так ведь реально сдохнуть можно!

Он поднял голову и уставился в дуло немецкого StG-44 времен Второй Мировой.

Брок сглотнул и перевел взгляд с автомата на лицо человека, который его держал.

\- Бля! - Брок дернулся назад и упал на копчик. - Это что за нахрен сиквел "Кошек" с котонацистами??? Кэп, ты это видишь?! Кэп? Кэп... Кэп!!!!!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

\- Хенде хох! - рявкнул котонацист.

Его окружили.

\- Шнелле!

\- Э-ээ, - Брок медленно поднялся, держа руки перед собой. - На всякий случай, я большой фанат этого вашего языка. Пять раз записывался на курсы немецкого в Гидре. В последний раз херр учитель рыдал от восторга, и говорил, что мой акцент должен идти за отдельный вид пытки.

Он быстро огляделся.

Волшебные саночки доставили его в подземный храм в худших традициях приключенческих фильмов.

Гигантское помещение неясной высоты и широты заполняли черные деревья-колонны, статуи огрызающихся леопардов разной степени злобности, и люди в рваных униформах всех стран и эпох поверх ушитых по фигуре леопардовых шкур. Кроме котонацистов, Брок заметил красные британские мундиры, кокарды наполеоновских солдат, какие-то средневековые кирасы, множество котобедуинов с кототуарегами, непонятных типов в белых юбках с копьями, типов с копьями без юбок, и не меньше легиона римлян с коротким мечами и в ржавых насквозь шлемах.  
На их фоне выделялся котоисламист в черной балаклаве со знакомой зеленой лентой через плечо.

\- Эй, я тебя помню! - Брок ткнул в него пальцем. - Ты тот дебил, который больницу в прошлом месяце захватил. Я видел тебя на Ютубе.

\- Сам-то ты не лучше, - рыкнул террорист. - Раз угодил сюда.

\- Ну, не знаю, - протянул Брок. - Активировать бомбу собственной задницей - это вообще вне конкурса.

Кучковавшиеся поблизости римляне загоготали, держась за обтянутые пятнистыми шкурами животы.

\- Тихо! - громкий голос прокатился по храму.

\- Этот голос... - Брок нахмурился.

Люди-леопарды заволновались. Шепот, едва слышный вначале, рос и рос, набирая силу.

\- Га... Га... Гау...

\- Гаунаб! - завопил, вскидывая руку, котонацист слева от Брока.

\- Гаунаб! - хором поддержали римляне.

\- Гаунаб! Гаунаб! Гаунаб! - крики заполнили храм. Люди-леопарды кричали, расступались, и вскидывали правую руку в приветствии, которое было похоже на нацистское, за исключением одной детали: вместо выпрямленной ладони они тянулись вверх растопыренными и согнутыми как когти пальцами.

Брок сунул палец в ухо, поморщился.

Толпа псевдолеопардов разошлась как море в отлив, выпуская из своих недр человека в темно-синем костюме-тройке. Лицо человека скрыто маской леопарда, но его шея и руки открыты, не упрятанные в пятнистую шкуру. 

Брок наблюдает, как он медленно шагает навстречу, и чувствует, как волосы на затылке шевелятся от необъяснимого ужаса.

Человек в синем костюме останавливается в паре метров от Брока. Короткий жест - толпа стихает.

\- Агент Рамлоу, - человек в костюме двумя руками снимает маску и отбрасывает ее в толпу за спиной.

\- Не может быть! - голос Брока срывается на хрип. - Ты же...

\- Мертв? - Александр Пирс улыбается, не разжимая губ. - Как говорится, слухи о моей смерти... Хотя, это шутка, которую можно пошутить только раз. - Пирс задирает голову. - Давайте подождем Капитана.

Из глубин нависающей над ними статуи доносится звук - словно у каменного леопарда случилось несварение желудка.

\- ...ооооок! - гулкое эхо упало сверху, на пару минут опередив его источник.

Распушившийся ирбис рухнул на котонациста справа от Брока как меховая бомба, когтями вспорол костюм-шкуру, перевернулся в воздухе и приземлился на четыре лапы.

\- Брок! - закончил Роджерс.

Котонацист лопнул. Шкура разошлась - будто кто-то дернул вниз молнию, и на каменный алтарь вывалились гнилые кости и череп без нижней челюсти.

\- Фаталити, - пробормотал Брок.

Китти Кэп смел нацистский череп ударом хвоста, огляделся и вздрогнул всем телом:  
\- Пирс!  
\- Капитан Америка, - Пирс наклонил голову.  
Кэп дернул хвостом.  
\- Но ты мертв.  
\- Слухи о моей смерти...  
\- Этого не может быть. Я своими глазами видел труп.  
Пирс вздохнул.  
\- Как я пытался ранее сказать агенту Рамлоу... Слухи о моей смерти... совершенно правдивы, - Пирс усмехнулся. - Это одна из вещей, которая объединяет нас с мистером Рамлоу.

\- Чего? - выронил Брок.

Роджерс повернул голову и с каким-то отчаянным ужасом уставился на него.

Брок рассмеялся.  
\- Хорошая шутка. Но я не умер.

Пирс сощурился, под взглядом бывшего главы Гидры он привычно ощутил себя тараканом под тапком.

Рамлоу упрямо мотнул головой.  
\- Я живой. И чувствую себя отлично!

\- Кхм, - Пирс выразительно посмотрел на зияющую в груди Брока дыру.

Брок потрогал холодные и влажные края дыры, нахмурился.  
\- Если меня убила бомба в Лагосе, тогда Кэп тоже...

\- О, Капитан Роджерс жив, - Пирс бросил на ощерившегося барса взгляд, как бы говорящий, что в этом статусе Кэп не задержится.

\- Но тогда...

\- Брок Рамлоу погиб во время крушения Трискелиона, - сказал Пирс.

\- Что.

\- Вы поразительно живучий человек, мистер Рамлоу, - Пирс сунул руки в карманы. - После обрушения перекрытий, вы упали с высоты где-то двенадцати этажей. Бетонная плита весом в несколько тонн рухнула сверху, перемолов ваши ноги и кости таза в труху. Казалось бы, этого хватит для мгновенной смерти кому угодно. Однако, вскрытие показало, - губы Пирса растянула змеиная улыбка, -...вскрытие показало, что Брок Рамлоу жил еще минимум двадцать минут. В ваших легких был дым. Смерть наступила от сочетания болевого шока из-за многочисленных переломов, асфиксии, разорванных органов, внутреннего кровоизлияния и глубоких ожогов 70% кожного покрова. - Пирс качнул головой. - С какой стороны не посмотри, это была тяжелая смерть. Вы разве не помните?

Брок открыл рот.

\- Совсем ничего?

_Боль. Такая сильная, что разум свернулся, отказалась принимать неизбежность смерти. Кашель, от которого легкие выдирает наизнанку. Собственной крик кажется чужим..._

\- Брок! Брок!

Брок поднял голову, и обнаружил, что сидит, поджав ноги, вжавшись в каменную лапу статуи леопарда, а Стив Роджерс в теле детеныша снежного барса трогает его локоть мягкой лапой.

\- Я вспомнил, - прошептал Брок. - Вспомнил, как ненавидел тебя, умирая.

Из глаз ирбиса катятся слезы.

Брок встает и подходит к краю каменного алтаря. Все обитатели храма замерли, глядя на него.

\- Я не случайно попал сюда, - Брок смотрит на Пирса.

Бывший глава Гидры кивает и улыбается.

\- Заказ на лабораторию в Лагосе был ловушкой для меня или для Кэпа?

Взгляд Пирса становится пронзительным.  
\- Похоже, я недооценивал вас, мистер Рамлоу, - улыбается тепло, словно дедушка любимому внуку. - Хотя он предупреждал меня.

Брок вскинул голову.  
\- Он?

Пирс кивнул.  
\- Откровенно говоря, вы не были моим первым выбором, Рамлоу. Вас вообще не было в списке.

\- Брок, о ком он говорит? - спросил Роджерс.

\- Да вы у него сами можете спросить, - Пирс развернулся.

Мертвецы снова расступились, давая проход высокому человеку в черных доспехах.

Брок резко выдохнул.

Никто не скандировал и не приветствовал идущего. Наоборот. Казалось, люди-леопарды стремились как можно быстрее убраться с дороги, опасаясь даже случайно прикоснуться к человеку в доспехах с двумя скрещенными на груди белыми костями.

\- Его доспех похож на твой, - Роджерс прижал уши к черепу. - Брок, кто он?

Наконец, человек в знакомых доспехах оказался перед ними.

\- Хотите ответить Капитану, мистер Рамлоу? - спросил Пирс. - Или мне ответить за вас?

Череп-маска ожил, растягиваясь ухмылкой. Человек поднял голову и маска схлынула вниз, открывая знакомые серые глаза, ежик светлых волос, и черты, словно высеченные наспех из гранитной скалы.  
Ухмыляющийся череп переполз на грудь, образуя вместе со скрещенными костями Веселого Роджера.

\- Брок, - Кэп повысил голос. - Ты знаешь этого хмыря?

\- Таскмастер, - прошептал Брок.

Таскмастер улыбнулся.

\- Здравствуй, ученик.


	12. Chapter 12

_  
Белые стены, писк медицинского оборудования и черная тень у стены.  
\- Какой смысл пересаживать органы трупу? - незнакомый голос раздражен. - Да, мне удалось запустить его сердце, но это же просто кусок мяса. Это не та кома, от которой просыпаются. Этот человек мертв! _

_\- Я знаю это, доктор, - тень у стены шевельнулась, приближаясь. - Я присутствовал при его вскрытии._

_\- Вск... Что здесь происходит. Когда он умер?_

_\- Когда... Дайте подумать. Меня не было в стране, когда Капитан Америка решил похерить труд нескольких поколений членов Гидры. Разумеется, я вернулся первым же рейсом. Его тело нашли в пятницу... Два и пять плюс еще два... Девять дней. Ха, неудивительно, что даже с моим маячком я еле нашел его душу. Брок всегда был шустрым парнем._

_\- Господи... Это безумие. Убирайтесь из моей больницы пока я не вызвал копов._

_\- Я бы с радостью, но моему парню все еще нужна пара здоровых легких._

_\- Издеваетесь? Даже если бы я согласился делать такую операцию - у меня нет подходящих для пересадки легких. Живые люди годами ждут, пока найдется подходящий донор, органы которого организм не отвергнет в первые же сутки._

_Тень придвинулась, нависая над обладателем раздраженного голоса._

_\- Но вы ошибаетесь, доктор. У вас есть пара прекрасных здоровых легких. Вы же не курите?_

_\- Что... Нет, но..._

_\- Отлично! Мы их берем. Об отторжении можете не беспокоиться - у обездушенных трупов нет иммунитета, а следовательно, не будет и отторжения._

_\- Подождите! Вы не можете... Помогите! Ааа..._

_Крик резко оборвался. Что-то тяжелое упало, задев кровать._

_Тень вздохнула и протянула руку. Твердые пальцы коснулись головы, погладили остатки волос на макушке.  
\- Опять придется искать хирурга. У меня так скоро врачи в записной книжке закончатся.  
Рука дотронулась до обгоревшей и забинтованной щеки.  
\- Спи. Тони Мастерс обо всем позаботится. Ни Гидра, ни ад, ни даже Капитан Америка не изменят главного, Брок.  
Тень наклонилась, звякнула цепочка. Сухие губы задели край забинтованного уха:  
\- Твоя душа принадлежит мне._

_Его веки стали тяжелыми, но, прежде, чем отключиться, Брок успел поймать отражение металлического жетона в зеркале у своей кровати.  
_

Брок вынырнул из мутных глубин памяти, моргнул.

Знакомый голос врезался, привлекая внимание к его окружению.

Роджерс хлестнул пол хвостом и перевел взгляд с Таскмастера на Пирса.  
\- Я понятия не имею, что здесь происходит, но вы оба арестованы.

Таскмастер задумчиво посмотрел на детеныша ирбиса.  
\- А нельзя оставить его в этой форме? - он повернулся к Пирсу. - Идея завести домашнего питомца начинает мне нравится.

Роджерс прижал уши к черепу и зашипел.

Брок провел рукой по волосам, мысленно отмечая биение пульса у висках, капельки пота на лбу. Встряхнулся.

\- Отпустите Кэпа, - громко сказал Брок. - Я знаю, что вам нужно на самом деле. Я... согласен.


	13. Chapter 13

\- Рамлоу! - Роджерс от возмущения распушился до шарообразной формы. - Мы не ведем переговоры с террористами!

\- Ага, ты их в служебных туалетах ебешь, - пробормотал Брок.

Пирс с Таскмастером переглянулись.

Роджерс переступил с лапы на лапу и чуть уменьшил пушистость.  
\- Технически говоря, мы сделали это не в туалете, а рядом с туалетом.

\- Это ты про кабинет Фьюри?

Пирс кашлянул с таким видом, словно проглотил лимон целиком и он застрял в дыхательных путях.

\- И ты даже не знаешь, что им от тебя нужно! - Кэп неодобрительно дернул хвостом. - Кроме доспехов. А если люди пострадают?

\- Похуй на массы, - Брок скрестил на груди руки. - Я делаю это ради тебя.

Уши снежного барса разъехались в стороны, он сглотнул и отвел взгляд.

\- Как романтично, - протянул Таскмастер. - Никогда не понимал таких отношений между мужчинами. И кто из вас был за девочку? - Он криво улыбнулся. - Не могу представить в этой роли Капитана.

Череп на груди Таскмастера залился тонким визгливым смехом.

Брок поскреб шрам на скуле.  
\- Для убежденного гомофоба ты как-то много фантазируешь про гей секс. Как поживает твоя жена? Все залипает на загорелых качков?

\- Я не гомофоб, - Таскмастер перестал улыбаться.

\- Моя память и четыре, блять, сломанных ребра говорят иначе, - сказал Брок.

\- Брок, Брок... - Таскмастер поднял руку. - Я тренировал многих, но ты был особенным, - рука в черной перчатке коснулась изрытой шрамами щеки Рамлоу. Брок вздрогнул. Перчатка была гладкой и твердой как металл, но теплой, словно человеческая кожа. - Ты и Мерседес - самые ценные вещи в моей жизни. Я гордился тобой. Думал, что ты станешь моим преемником. И ты променял это на толстый хуй в заднице. - Большой палец скользнул ниже, прикоснулся к губам Брока. - Я разочарован.

\- Ты прав, - очень спокойно сказал Роджерс. - Этот тип неприлично одержим твоей интимной жизнью.

Таскмастер опустил руку и посмотрел на взъерошенного котенка снежного барса.

\- У меня в жизни было две мечты, - сказал Таскмастер. - Получить Доспехи Бога Смерти и убить Капитана Америка.

\- Я отдам доспехи, - Брок шагнул вперед, заслоняя ирбиса. - Отпусти Кэпа.

\- Которого?

\- Что?

..скрип-скрип...

\- Ты это слышишь? - Таскмастер поднял голову.

...скрип-скрип...

Люди-леопарды дружно развернулись к гигантской статуе у дальней стены. Каменный кошак лежал, разинув пасть размером с ангар для "Боинга".

скрип-скрип

Брок с Кэпом обменялись взглядами. Роджерс повел заострившимися ушами.

скрип-скрип

Толпа хлынула в сторону, пропуская грубо сбитую из досок телегу со сплошными деревянными колесами и двумя устанавленными на ней клетками.

\- Блять, Джеки, - Брок вздохнул при виде первой клетки. - Как же тебя угораздило пойматься...

Черный леопард восседал с таким видом, словно клетка была троном, а окружившие телегу мертвецы в леопардовых шкурах - подданными, восторженно приветствующими своего монарха.

\- Ой, - хвост ирбиса задел ногу Брока. - Это же...

\- Капитан Америка! - громко объявил Пирс.

\- Б _о_ льшая его часть, во всяком случае, - добавил Таскмастер.

Лежащий в клетке человек поднял голову и зарычал.

Брок сглотнул.

Костюм Капитана разодран до пояса, остатки лохмотьев свисают по бокам.

\- Почему я... Почему он без штанов! - громко возмутился Ирбис Кэп. - И босиком!

Тело в клетке повернуло голову на звук.

\- Ррраа... - неуверенно прорычал Капитан, на четвереньках подползая к решетке. - Ррраа...

Таскмастер посмотрел на Брока.

\- Итак, пора выбирать, Брок. Душа или тело? - Таскмастер оскалился. - Задница или котик?

Череп на его груди расхохотался как демоница.


	14. Chapter 14

От необходимости отвечать его спас Котокэп.

Мысленно Брок решил звать парня в клетке Котокэпом.  
Чтобы не путать с хвостатым КиттиКэпом.

\- Рра! - Котокэп с размаху врезался в деревянную решетку. Решетка затрещала.

\- Железное дерево, - быстро сказал Таскмастер. - Усиленное магией. Ему не выбраться.

Котокэп обхватил один из прутьев руками, наклонил голову, и с сосредоточенным видом начал грызть. Усиленное магией дерево тоскливо заскрипело.

\- Надеюсь, что вы правы, - проворчал Пирс.

Брок переглянулся с КиттиКэпом. Ирбис понятливо дернул хвостом, и рванул к клеткам, ужом просочившись между Пирсом и римлянином в фиолетовом платье с большой дыркой слева.

Римлянин занес мечеподобный кинжал.

\- Эй, ты! - крикнул Брок. - Который в платье! Сдвинул кости от моего бойфренда!

\- Это ТОГА, тупой варвар! - обиделся римлянин.

Брок ударил сбоку - локоть проломил ребра мертвеца с легкостью бульдозера, наехавшего на гнилой забор.

Ирбис прыгнул, хвостом сшиб чей-то шлем вместе с головой, и приземлился у решетки. Котокэп перестал грызть замагиченное дерево и с любопытством уставился на снежного барса.

\- Какого черта застыли! - крикнул Пирс. - Хватайте его!

Недолеопарды бросились к клетке, роняя конечности, и спотыкаясь о свои и чужие кости.

Теперь уже окончательно мертвый римлянин осыпался скелетом по тоге. Брок подхватил кинжал и рванул к Пирсу.

Ирбис встал на задние лапы, потянулся к тяжелому затвору.

\- Дернешься - голову отрежу, - пообещал Брок. Ржавое лезвие слегка кольнуло шею бывшего главы Гидры.

Котокэп неуверенно зарычал и отступил от решетки.

\- Сейчас, сейчас, - КиттиКэп обхватил замок лапами.

Черная пантера в соседней клетке зевнула и закрыла глаза.

\- Рамлоу, вы идиот, - сказал Пирс. И подался вперед, насаживаясь на кинжал горлом.

Брок отдернул руку слишком поздно - черная кровь хлынула из разреза с похожим на стон звуком.

Белая молния ударила из замка, огненными змеями пробежала по прутьям, и оба Кэпа - в клетке и снаружи - закричали одновременно.

\- Кэп! - Брок выронил кинжал и бросился к клетке, но дорогу ему преградил Таскмастер с мечом.

\- Он не идиот, - черный меч в руке Таскмастера алчно блеснул, удлиняясь и меняя форму. - Слегка туповат, но для солдата это даже хорошо. Не так ли, Брок?

Пирс булькнул горлом и задрал голову. Глубокий разрез темнел, стягиваясь на глазах. Через минуту от смертельной раны остался едва заметный белый шрам.

Брок сглотнул.

\- Магия, - улыбнулся Таскмастер.

Человек-леопард в дырявой немецкой каске притащил ирбиса за хвост и бросил под ноги Пирсу. КиттиКэп дернулся задними лапами, но остался лежать.

Котокэп в клетке глухо рычал, забившись в дальний угол.

Люди-леопарды надели на ирбиса железный ошейник и потащили к алтарю.

Черное лезвие качнулось перед лицом Брока.  
\- Смотри на меня, - Таскмастер повысил голос. - И для разнообразия, попытайся использовать голову по прямому назначению. Угадай, в чем разница между живым мертвецом и мертвым живым?

\- Пошел ты, - Брок кинулся к оброненному кинжалу, но Мастерс опередил его.

\- Чувства, - Таскмастер наступил на кинжал, - твоя главная слабость. - Короткий выпад - и острие меча с влажным звуком вошло в живот Брока. - Отбрось их или умри.  
Таскмастер резко выдернул меч.

Брок коснулся раны, сделал шаг назад и покачнулся.

\- Я не мертвый, - сказал Брок.

\- И не живой, - Таскмастер провел лезвием по собственной ладони. Рана исторгла несколько капель похожей на смолу крови и затянулась.

\- Мои раны не заживают, - пробормотал Брок.

\- Но и не убивают тебя, как... - Таскмастер наполовину развернулся - удар мечом - и не успевший отскочить человек-леопард рухнул набитым костями мешком, - их.

Брок поднес ладонь к глазам. Зрение на миг сместилось и вместо живых пальцев он увидел черные фаланги с мутными волдырями ожогов. Он отдернул руку - жуткий образ исчез, словно плохой глюк.

\- Главное правило магии, - заговорил Таскмастер. - "Чтобы получить нужное завтра - отдай ценное сегодня".

\- Нехило ты толкинулся с последней встречи, - Брок попытался засмеяться - из горла вместо смеха вырвалось хриплое карканье. - Волшебную палочку уже прикупил?

\- Все они, - Таскмастер кивнул на мертвецов в леопардовых шкурах, - отдали свои никчемные жизни ради призрачной надежды получить то, что ценнее тысячи жизней.  
Таскмастер уставился куда-то в районе груди Рамлоу.

Брок наклонил голову, сунул палец в зияющую на месте сердца дыру.  
\- Гм?

\- Легендарные Доспехи Бога Смерти, - взгляд Таскмастера потяжелел.

\- А, эти. - Брок ткнул себя в грудь. - Я брал со скидкой. Хочешь доспехи? Меняю на выход отсюда для меня и моих... - Рамлоу бросил взгляд на клетки, - котиков.

Т'Чака фыркнул и опустил голову на лапы.

\- Эти доспехи нельзя купить, к сожалению, - Таскмастер прищурился. - Нельзя отдать или взять силой. - Взгляд Таскмастера стал страшным. - Я пытался.

\- Не знаю, зачем тебе мои доспехи. Твои тоже ничего так. Страшные до жути, - сказал Брок. - Не помню, чтобы они были у тебя раньше.

Таскмастер улыбнулся.  
\- Нравятся? - пальцы левой руки коснулись нарисованного на груди черепа. К удивлению Брока, череп заурчал как кошка и потерся височной костью о пальцы Таскмастера. - Ты тоже всегда нравился Мерседес при жизни. Даже слишком нравился.

Брок несколько раз открыл и закрыл рот, сам себе напоминая вытащенного на сушу окуня.  
\- Ты... убил свою жену и сделал из нее эту... - Брок мотнул головой, - ...хрень?

\- "Чтобы получить нужное, отдай ценное..." Ты и Мерседес были сами ценными вещами в той жизни. - Таскмастер вздохнул. - А ее почти добровольная жертва защитила меня от разрушения и гибели в этой.

\- Охренеть ты псих, - Брок покачал головой. - Самое ценное? А что принес в жертву Пирс? Свой банковский счет или коллекцию клюшек для гольфа? - Брок обернулся.  
Бывший директор Гидры стоял у алтаря, глядя на начинающего приходить в себя Роджерса. Ирбис перевернулся на бок и попытался вытащить голову из ошейника. Цепь зазвенела. Пирс хмыкнул и сунул руки в карманы пиджака.  
Брок нахмурился.  
\- Но я никого в жертву не приносил, и вообще подыхать не собирался. Как получилось, что я не сменил прикид на леопардовое трико?

\- Мастерс, - Пирс повысил голос. - Заканчивайте.

Брок посмотрел на прикованного к алтарю КиттиКэпа. Перевел взгляд на Таскмастера.  
\- Заканчивать, что?

\- Человеческая жизнь, по большому счету, дешево стоит, - сказал Таскмастер.

\- Это из-за демпингующих русских ЧВК, - сказал Брок. - А вообще от сезона зависит.

\- Другое дело сильные эмоции, - Таскмастер бросил взгляд на алтарь. - Такая жертва стоит дорого.

Брок проследил за его взглядом и вспыхнул.  
\- Я не желал Кэпу такого.

\- Как сказал один мой знакомый мертвец: "Сложнее всего было убить любовь, но я с этим справился", - Таскмастер усмехнулся. - Ты знал, что встретишь Мстителей в Лагосе. Нет, ты не собирался убивать Стивена Роджерса. Ты всего то хотел разорвать его сердце в клочья и убить в своей душе любовь к врагу. Поздравляю. Твоя жертва была принята.  
Таскмастер опустил меч.  
\- Ты был лучшим не потому, что был сильнее или быстрее. Среди моих учеников были мутанты, знаешь ли. Но только ты всегда шел до конца. Даже если ради победы надо было сжечь весь мир и сгореть самому. - Таскмастер тепло улыбнулся Броку. - Я никогда не встречал таких жестоких людей как ты.

Брок перехватил внимательный взгляд черной пантеры в клетке и сжал руки в кулаки.  
\- Чего тебе надо, Мастерс?

\- Заверши то, что ты начал, - Таскмастер кивнул на алтарь. - Ты уже отказался от любви к Стиву Роджерсу и пленил его душу. Убей смертный сосуд, в котором она заключена, и твоя трансформация завершится. Ты всегда хотел стать самым сильным. Убей снежного леопарда - и на Земле не будет человека сильнее тебя. Потому, что никто в мире не сильнее Смерти.

\- Хм, - Брок посмотрел на скованного цепью КиттиКэпа. Ирбис поднял голову и посмотрел на него. - И какая мне польза от силы, если я уже сдох? 

\- Ты еще не понял? - Таскмастер рассмеялся. - Александр Пирс своими руками перерезал глотку своей внучке - единственной, которая любила его искренне и бескорыстно. Моя жена умерла в муках на алтаре от моих рук. Все ради возможности один единственный раз пройти через Врата Смерти на своих условиях. Закончи ритуал - и ты станешь Привратником Врат. Смерть потеряет над тобой власть.

\- Я смогу вернуться в мир живых? - Брок вскинул голову.

\- Достаточно пожелать.

\- Дай подумать. - Брок наклонил голову, поскреб затылок. - Что ж. Мой ответ... - Медленно распрямил руку с отогнутым средним пальцем. - Я, конечно, в хогвартсах не учился, но не держи меня за дебила, _Учитель_. Если я стану этим, как его, Привратником, то кто будет на дверях, когда я отсюда выйду? Типа ворота настежь - гуляй кто хочет? Только, бля, армии мертвецов нам на Земле и не хватало. Я не собираюсь убивать Кэпа. И вы его тоже не убьете, потому что его смерть от ваших рук ничего не даст вам и уничтожит шанс для завершения ритуала для меня. И ты сам сказал, что доспехи нельзя отобрать или украсть.

Пирс и Таскмастером переглянулись.

\- Я предупреждал, - пробормотал Пирс.

Таскмастер сдвинул брови.  
\- Брок, подумай еще. Я даю тебе шанс на величие. Ты готов отказаться от этого ради Роджерса? Он даже не пытался найти тебя после Трискелиона!

\- Разумеется, попытался, - возмутился КиттиКэп. - Все члены СТРАЙКа были объявлены в розыск! - Снежный леопард захлопнул пасть и посмотрел на Рамлоу. - Брок, я...

\- Капитан Америка, - Брок усмехнулся. - Угораздило же меня влюбиться в ходячий символ всего, чем я не являюсь.

\- Ты... правда? - ирбис навострил уши. - В меня?

\- Да! Два года рвал из себя эту любовь, сдох уже весь, а эта любовь, сука, внутри сидит как последняя блядь и корни пустила. Да, я люблю тебя, Роджерс. И даже если мы выберемся и ты меня в Рафт упечешь - все равно не смогу перестать любить тебя. - Брок оскалился. - Доволен теперь?

\- Ладно, - Таскмастер вздохнул. - Придется по-плохому.

Череп на его груди плотоядно оскалился и поплыл вверх, закрывая лицо и голову.

\- Доспехи нельзя украсть или купить, но если их владелец примет брошенный вызов и проиграет, то победитель станет новым хозяином доспехов. Ты ведь помнишь, что не смог победить ни в одном из наших поединков?

\- Потому, что ты копируешь силы и способности того, с чем сражаешься. Думал, я не знаю, что ты хренов мутант? - Брок сплюнул на пол. - Я не собираюсь принимать вызов. Ты не сможешь заставить меня драться.

\- Уверен? - Маска-череп расхохоталась, сливаясь с доспехами Таскмастера. - Я пока не бросил тебе "перчатку"... Где же она? А, вот.  
Черные доспехи вспухли, образуя нагрудный карман. Таскмастер сунул в карман руку, звякнула цепочка.  
\- Лови.

Горстка пластинок на цепочке стукнулась о колено Брока и осыпались у его ног. Брок опустил глаза. Первым он опознал жетон Таузига. Слева лежал медальон Джека, а за ними, судя по видимой части номера, Мэй.

Мир схлопнулся до узкого пространства половина на треть метра вокруг. Позади что-то кричал Кэп, но звуки искажались, тонули в гулкой пустоте.

\- Брок! - Роджерс рванул цепь, ощерился. - Он тебя провоцирует! Не поддавайся!

Брок наклонился и подобрал "ожерелье". Солдатские жетоны скользили между подрагивающими пальцами. СТРАЙК. Они все были здесь, у него на ладони.

\- Они хорошо спрятались, - голос Таскмастера проник сквозь белый шум у него в голове. - Обычный человек вряд ли нашел бы твоих людей, но у мертвецов свои секреты. У меня была всего одна попытка пройти Врата. Больше этот доспех бы не выдержал. - Таскмастер откинул голову назад. Маска-череп широко ухмыльнулась, длинный красный язык скользнул между зубами, облизывая безгубый рот. - Хочешь, я расскажу, как умерли твои друзья?

\- Мы будем драться или болтать? - Брок поднял голову.

\- Брок, нет! - крикнул Роджерс.

\- Какое оружие выберешь? - Таскмастер поднял руку, черный меч завибрировал, меняя форму. - Меч? Катана?

\- Щит, - громко сказал Брок.


	15. Chapter 15

\- Щит? - Таскмастер обернулся и жестом поманил мертвеца в набедренной повязке с большим щитом. - Этот подойдет? - Стукнул по обтянутому серой кожей щиту - кожа лопнула, обнажив смахивающее на решето старое дерево. - Хм. Пожалуй, нет.  
Мастерс нахмурился, маска-череп повторила его гримасу с задержкой, словно подтормаживающий комп.

\- А куда дели щит Кэпа? - спросил Рамлоу. - Неужели потерялся?

\- Почему же, нашли... - Таскмастер поднял голову. - Хочешь драться оружием своего любовника? - У маски не было бровей, но нарисованный череп сморщился, формируя надбровные дуги.

Брок пожал плечами.  
\- Ты против?

Желтые глаза пантеры в клетке блеснули как пара золотых монет. Т'Чака широко зевнул и покосился на обитателя соседней клетки.

\- Согласен, - коротко кивнул Таскмастер.

\- Принесите щит Капитана Америка, - распорядился Пирс.

Снежный леопард вскочил и зарычал, когда руки бывшего главы Гидры коснулись щита. Но не успел Брок удивиться и прокомментировать этот факт, как Роджерс ойкнул и прикусил лапу, сам шокированный вырвавшимся у него звуком.

Пирс поднял щит над головой, прижал к груди. Не надо было быть телепатом, чтобы угадать забродившие в голове Пирса мысли.

\- Не, не похож, - громко сказал Брок, и ирбис у него за спиной фыркнул.

\- Мистер Пирс, - Таскмастер повысил голос. - Щит, пожалуйста.

Пирс скривился и сунул щит мертвецу в немецкой каске.

Брок обменялся взглядами с КиттиКэпом. Ирбис кивнул и отступил за алтарь.

\- Я помню, как впервые увидел запись сражения Капитана Америка, - Таскмастер взял щит из лап котонациста. - Запись была черно-белая и плохого качества, а бой, скорее всего, постановочным. ...Он тяжелее, чем кажется на вид, - Таскмастер перекинул щит из одной руки в другую, подбросил в воздух. - Я потратил тысячи часов, стараясь понять его стиль. - Поймал щит и перевернул. - К сожалению, мои способности не действуют через предмет. Мне так и не довелось сразиться с Капитаном Америка. - Таскмастер протянул щит Броку. - Что ж, будем считать эту дуэль утешительным призом.

Брок протянул руку.

\- Чуть не забыл, - Таскмастер отдернул щит. - Небольшой апгрейд.

Черный меч в его руке изогнулся, задрожал как живой - и выплеснулся на щит, расползаясь и заполняя полночной чернотой белый металл позади и спереди. Полосы и звезда в центре остались, но каждый миллиметр полированного до зеркального блеска металла сменил цвет на матово-черный.

\- Какого хрена?!? - Брок отшатнулся.

Таскмастер рассмеялся.  
\- Ты правда думал, что у тебя получится обмануть меня? Я половину жизни изучал эти доспехи и знаю о их свойствах больше, чем любой человек в мире. - Он бросил взгляд на клетки. - Во всяком случае, больше любого европейца. - Таскмастер наклонил голову. Череп-маска расползлась ехидной улыбкой. - Что, надеялся вытащить из зеркала автомат и пристрелить меня? - Швырнул щит под ноги Броку. - Подними щит и дерись. И помни: ты уже принял вызов. 

\- Рраууу! - возмущенно взвыл Котокэп и с разбега прыгнул на прутья. Клетка выдержала, но закачалась.

Таскмастер поднял скрещенные в запястьях руки перед собой. Чернота потекла с предплечий, смешиваясь и скручиваясь, пока не сформировала щит. Размером и формой щит Таскмастера был точной копией щита Капитана Америка, но вместо звезды в центре радостно скалился белый череп.

Таскмастер кивнул Пирсу.

\- Освободите площадку для поединка, - распорядился Пирс.

Люди-леопарды отхлынули к колоннам, образуя своими телами неровный круг футов 50 в диаметре, с двумя "червоточинами" по краям: платформа с клетками с одной стороны и алтарь с прикованным ирбисом с другой.

Брок перевел взгляд с беснующегося в клетке Котокэпа на пантеру рядом.  
\- Ну, Джеки, есть советы на крайний случай? Потому, что это, блять, как раз такой случай.

Пантера положил морду на лапы.  
\- Ятаган, - пробормотал кошак и закрыл глаза.

\- Что? - Брок покосился на разговаривающего с Пирсом Таскмастера и сделал шаг к клеткам.

Т'Чака вздохнул, черные с проседью усы задрожали и обвисли.  
\- Хейтси-Ейбиб не человек и не доспех, а один в двух, - пробормотал кошак. - Живое оружие имеет память.

\- Не понял, - нахмурился Брок.

К ним приблизился Таскмастер и пантера отвернулась.

\- Поднимай щит, Брок, - сказал Мастерс. - У тебя нет шансов на победу, но я провел в этом месте слишком много времени без нормальной драки, и сильно расстроюсь, если ты лишишь меня хорошего поединка.

Брок отступил от клеток.  
\- И что ты сделаешь? Убьешь меня?

Таскмастер отошел на десять шагов и развернулся, держа свой щит в правой руке. Наклонился, отвел руку с щитом назад.

\- Я вложил в тебя слишком много, чтобы так просто убить. Но я могу сломать тебе ноги, как я их сломал Джеку Роллинзу... А может, вырезать глаза, как той китайской девке? Она хорошо дралась даже без глаз. Перед тем, как вырвать ей сердце, я сказал, что передам тебе привет от нее. Брок... ПРИВЕТ ОТ МЭЙ ПАРКЕР! - черный щит сорвался с руки и устремился в лицо Брока со скоростью хорошо разогнавшейся боеголовки.


	16. Chapter 16

Удар был такой силы, что едва не вырвал из рук Брока щит. "Проапгрейденный" щит Капитана Америка буквально впрыгнул в ладони, принимая и гася удар.  
Брок отступил на шаг и чуть согнул ноги в коленях.

\- Уже сговорились, надо же, - Таскмастер поднял правую руку - черный щит влетел в нее словно его дернули на резинке.

\- Это типа честная дуэль? - крикнул Рамлоу. - Какого хуя твой щит подрабатывает бумерангом?

\- Не понимаю, на что ты жалуешься, - Таскмастер зашел влево, обходя противника. - Если бы не она - ты стал бы короче на полголовы.

Словно в ответ на эти слова, горячие пальцы сжали ладонь Рамлоу... изнутри щита. Брок опустил глаза и вздрогнул: черная "краска" закрыла всю внутреннюю часть щита, поглотив и заменив вместе с металлом ремень из сверхпрочной эрзац-кожи. Вместо держателя сбоку проступала кисть руки с тонкими пальцами цвета антрацита.

\- Блять! - Рамлоу выронил щит. - Что это за дерьмо?!!

\- Не смей оскорблять мою жену, - Таскмастер нанес прямой удар в голову. - Мерседес была достойной во всех отношениях женщиной.

Брок заблокировал второй удар и, не медля, контратаковал. Таскмастер пропустил удар в челюсть и закрылся от второго удара щитом.

\- То есть ты ее не только убил, но и расчленил? - Брок попытался сделать подсечку, и глухо выругался, заработав ответный удар в печень. - Оно того стоило?

\- Африканские маги, к сожалению, не оставили инструкцию "Как сделать доспехи Бога Смерти", - Мастерс увернулся от захвата сзади и ударил щитом в лицо - Брок успел отдернуть голову, избежав сломанного носа. - Рецепт пришлось дорабатывать на ходу. На твоем месте я бы поднял щит.

\- Обойдусь, - Брок выплюнул выбитый зуб и поднял сжатые кулаки на уровень глаз.

\- Честно говоря, я разочарован, - Таскмастер опустил свой щит и пошел по кругу в сторону алтаря. - Впечатление, что ты совсем не тренировался за эти годы. Твой уровень упал.

\- Да вот как-то не густо по дуэлям с зомби в Гидре было, - Рамлоу бросил взгляд на КиттиКэпа, подметающего хвостом пол у алтаря. - Зимний не в счет. Жертвы его срывов умирали, не успев набрать опыта.

\- То-то я твоих людей так быстро кончил, - Таскмастер подбросил щит, прицелился. - Пара человек были интересны, а остальные просто мясо. Это ведь ты их тренировал?

Брок ушел от броска перекатом, вскочил на ноги и оскалился.  
\- Если ты так пытаешься меня разозлить - зря время теряешь. Я уже, сука, на максимальном уровне.

Таскмастер перехватил направленный ему в лицо кулак, дернул и развернул. Послышался хруст и Рамлоу не смог сдержать крик боли.

\- Разозлить? - Удар в живот, в грудь, с разворота ногой в почку - Брок упал. - Это простая констатация факта. Зачем обижаться на правду?

Брок с трудом поднялся на одно колено, пытаясь восстановить сбившееся дыхание.

\- Какого хрена мое отсутствующее сердце бьется как припадочное? - спросил Брок. - И почему мои доспехи вообще не защищают меня от ударов? Кстати, почему твои защищают?

\- Ты же не довел ритуал, - Таскмастер бросил выразительный взгляд в сторону алтаря. - Вставай и дерись, - Мастерс сделал шаг к нему. - Или я пущу кровь котенку. Раз ты не хочешь.

Брок попытался встать и покачнулся.  
\- Похоже, у меня сотрясение, - пробормотал Брок, опускаясь на пол.

\- Уже сдаешься? - Таскмастер приблизился. - Я создал временные доспехи по подобию твоих, чтобы проще было адаптироваться. Я бы почувствовал, если бы произошла замена носителя. А это значит...

Бросок на пределе возможностей - Брок толкнул Мастерса на пол и, не давая противнику сгруппироваться, упал сверху, беря его шею в локтевой захват.  
\- Что я притворяюсь, - прошептал Брок, и надавил, сдавливая артерию.

\- Неплохо, - прохрипел Таскмастер. - Но ты кое что упустил из вида.  
Он двинул правой кистью, и Брок скорее почувствовал чем услышал звук несущегося на него щита. 

Брок очнулся не сразу. Зрение восстанавливалось рывками, лицо Роджерса нависало, стиснутое деревянной решеткой.

\- Ррр, - Котокэп втянул носом воздух и облизнулся.

Голова болела как сволочь, но мозги вроде бы оставались внутри черепа, затылок бережно лежал на теплом, а волосы нежно перебирала лишенная тела рука Мерседес Мерсед. Брок скосил глаза - теплая подушка под головой оказалась щитом.

\- Ты помнишь кто я, - сказал Брок. - Значит, ты помнишь и то, кем ты была?  
Он повернул голову в сторону второй клетки.  
\- Не человек и не доспех, - прошептал Брок. - Живое оружие.  
Он встал, держа щит двумя руками перед собой.

\- Я победил, - сказал Таскмастер. - Почему доспехи не сменили хозяина?

\- Может, ты им не нравишься, - Брок потрогал затылок, поморщился при виде окрасившей пальцы крови. - Что будет с твоим собственными доспехами, когда ты получишь мои?

Мастерс пожал плечами.  
\- Доспехи Привратника поглощают жизнь любого кроме владельца.

\- Они будут уничтожены? - уточнил Брок. - Не жалко?

\- Какая разница. Она выполнила свое предназначение, - Таскмастер встряхнул рукой - черный щит потек, втягиваясь в нагрудник.

\- Я бы спросил, как ты обращаешься с врагами, если такое у тебя отношение к любимым людям... Но мы оба знаем, что ты никогда не любил никого кроме себя.  
Пальцы мертвой стиснули его запястье.  
\- Не было никакого добровольного согласия, не так ли? - продолжал Брок. - Либо ты ее обманул. Что ты ей сказал? Что этот маленький и совершенно безопасный ритуал вернет тебе память о том, кем ты был раньше? Да, я знаю о побочном эффекте твоих способностей. Мерседес рассказала.

\- Похоже, вы с ней были ближе, чем я думал, - Таскмастер нахмурился. Маска на его голове дернулась, и застыла между усмешкой и угрожающим оскалом.

\- Тони Мастерс никогда бы не поступил так с женщиной, которую он любил, - сказал Брок, и ощутил, как нагревается и дрожит покрывающая щит "кожа". - Ее ошибкой было верить в его возвращение. Но это невозможно. Мужчина, которого любила Мерседес, давно умер. А ты просто монстр, захвативший его тело.

Внутренняя поверхность щита стала обжигающе горячей. Брок сжал зубы.

\- Мне это надоело, - сказал Таскмастер. - Я победил, и забираю то, что принадлежит мне по праву. Если надо - я буду выковыривать тебя из моих доспехов по кускам.  
Таскмастер протянул руку.

Сначала они услышали шипение. Брок посмотрел на клетку Роджерса, но Котокэп мирно грыз ногти на левой ноге и не обращал на них внимания.  
Затем что-то лопнуло как большой надувной шар.

Капитанский щит выскользнул из рук Брока с потоком кипящей черноты.

Чернота на минуту застыла смоляным столбом, а затем потекла, вытягиваясь в отчетливо женскую фигуру с зажатым в единственной руке щитом.

\- Мерседес? - Таскмастер сделал осторожный шаг назад. Подумал, и отступил еще на три шага.

Похожая на восставшую из ада тень фигура тряхнула головой, на гладком лице образовался рот.

Рот стремительно рос, быстро заняв всю поверхность лица, и продолжая расти и углубляться в направлении затылка.

Таскмастер вскинул руку, попытался создать оружие. У него не получилось.  
Черные доспехи колыхались и капали, собираясь в лужи у его ног.

Таскмастер перевел взгляд с бывшей жены на Брока.  
\- Я не знаю, как ты это сделал, но это не важно. Вы оба принадлежите мне. Я могу уничтожить вас так же легко как создал.

Адская фигура разинула рот и завопила как баньши.

Вопль прокатился по темному храму, ломая статуи и разрывая не успевших спрятаться мертвецов. Клетку с Кэпом снесло с платформы и перевернуло. Брок видел заползающего под алтарный стол Пирса, и ирбиса, всеми лапами вцепившегося в колонну.

Его самого приподняло и швырнуло на клетку Т'Чака.  
Пантера зыркнул, распластавшись по дощатому полу.  
\- Спасибо за наводку! - крикнул Брок. - Надеюсь, она не прихлопнет нас за компанию со своей худшей половиной!

\- Я говорил о другом, - рыкнул Т'Чака.

\- "Да прилепится муж к жене и станут они одним целым", - Брок усмехнулся, пытаясь удержаться на месте. - Интересно, автор Библии это имел в виду?

Крик Мерседес содрал с ее мужа доспехи вместе с кожей. Или они были его кожей, ее жертвоприношением превращенной в доспехи?

Угол платформы, за которую цеплялся Брок, треснул и раскололся. Брок взмахнул опустевшей рукой и услышал звон.

Сообразив, что больше не пытается взлететь, Брок опустил глаза и увидел в своей руке топор.  
Это был тот самый топор, который он последним вытащил в яме.  
Длинная рукоять из темного дерева и руны на обухе как бы намекали на боевое предназначение.  
Кованное лезвие глубоко вошло в трещину между полом и колонной.

\- А, так вот как это работает, - пробормотал Брок и поднял голову.

Таскмастер стоял, похожий на пособие по анатомии или грешника с картины Босха. Светлые глаза бешено вращались на обескоженном лице. Перехватив взгляд Брока, Таскмастер лязгнул зубами.

Крик оборвался внезапно.

Жидкая тьма, бывшая доспехами Мастерса, окружила фигуру Мерседес и слилась с ней. Теперь напротив Таскмастера стояла, переливаясь чернотой, похожая на статую фигура обнаженной женщины с щитом в правой руке. Левая рука, закончив формировать пальцы, поднялась и ткнула в Таскмастера. Мерседес зашипела.

Брок вытащил топор из пола и встал за плечом женщины-доспеха.

\- Какого черта, - Таскмастер потрогал торчащие сквозь мышцы голые ребра и скривился. - Такого не должно было случиться. - Он посмотрел на клетки.

Брок перекинул топор из руки в руку и усмехнулся.

\- Дорогой, - Брок поднял топор. - Мы дома!


	17. Chapter 17

\- Замри, - сказал Таскмастер, и отвернулся от Рамлоу.

"Какого хера", - хотел бы спросить Брок, но получилось только подумать.  
Тело разом остановилось, будто кто-то внутри него нажал кнопку "выкл".

Женщина-тень повернула голову и вопросительно посмотрела на Рамлоу провалами глаз.

"Ненавижу магию", - подумал Брок, хладнокровно отметив, что перестал не только двигаться и говорить, но и дышать.

\- Мерси, - Таскмастер шагнул к ней, и женщина немедленно подняла щит. - Детка, посмотри на меня.

Мерседес развернулась и зашипела.

\- Понимаю. Я заслужил твой гнев, - Таскмастер поднял руки. - Но если ты меня выслушаешь... 

Щит Капитана Америка с намеком нацелился ему в шею.

\- Ты можешь убить меня потом, - Таскмастер заглянул в пустоту ее лица, мягко отвел край щита от своей шеи.

"Не слушай его!" - мысленно крикнул Брок, но его, разумеется, никто не услышал.  
Он слышал вой раскачивающего клетку Котокэпа и шорох расползающихся по храму людей-леопардов, но не мог повернуть голову даже на миллиметр.

\- Все это, - Таскмастер развел руки, словно намереваясь заключить мир в объятья. - Я сделал ради тебя.

Брок мысленно закатил глаза. Было время, когда он верил в любую хрень, которую ему вешал на уши Мастерс.

Мерседес зашипела громче.

\- Я не хотел причинить тебе боль, любимая, но что-то надо было делать. - Таскмастер сглотнул. - Новые и новые способности. И с каждой следующей я навсегда терял кусочек моей памяти о тебе. С каждым разом мы отдалялись все больше.

Мерседес издала клокочущий звук.

Мастерс улыбнулся.  
\- Ты приходила ко мне после трансформации, и рассказывала о нашей любви, показывала фотографии и видеозаписи... Со временем я начинал верить тебе, заново влюбляться в тебя. А потом новый противник и новая способность. И все начиналось заново.  
Таскмастер покачал головой.  
\- Я нашел способ это остановить. Больше никаких потерь, никаких расставаний. - Он протянул руку. Она вздрогнула, но не отстранилась. - Нам нужны эти доспехи, Мерс. С ними я смогу не только вернуть тебя к жизни, но дать нам обоим бессмертие. Мы будем вместе навсегда.

Оказывается, невозможность дышать создает трудности даже после смерти. Горло Брока мелко дрожало, пытаясь втолкнуть через себя воздух. Серые точки перед глазами быстро сливались и темнели.

\- Я люблю тебя, - прошептал Таскмастер. Лишенные кожи губы коснулись лица жены условно в районе ее губ. - Помоги мне сделать нашу любовь вечной.

Если бы Брок мог, он бы сплюнул от злости и отвернулся. Но он был обречен смотреть, уже зная, как закончится сцена воссоединения супругов. Жизненный, блять, опыт.

С влажным звуком рука Таскмастера вошла в ее тело. Мерседес покачнулась и отпрянула. Мастерс выдернул руку. На ладони жарко блеснуло обручальное кольцо.

\- Ты помнишь день, когда я надел его тебе на палец? - Таскмастер без труда уклонился от удлинившихся черных ногтей и перехватил ее руку со щитом.

Мерседес застыла.

\- Помнишь клятвы, которыми мы обменялись в церкви? Твой отец был против нашего брака и к алтарю тебя вел Фил Колсон... А потом был свадебный банкет только для своих и мы танцевали первый танец? Ты была так прекрасна в своем белом платье. Помнишь?

"Беги", - мысленно крикнул Брок.

Мерседес наклонила голову и медленно кивнула.

\- А я не помню, - Таскмастер сжал пальцы - кольцо сломалось с похожим на выстрел звуком.

Мерседес взвыла и бросилась на своего убийцу, черные ногти коснулись его шеи, осыпаясь жирным пеплом. С грохотом упал щит.

Таскмастер уронил обломки кольца и перешагнул кучку черного пепла на полу.

"Твою мать", - подумал Брок.

\- Ты, - Таскмастер заглянул в глаза Брока. - Разочаровал меня.

"Пошел нахрен", - протранслировал взглядом Брок.

\- Я предупреждал. Твоя душа принадлежит мне. Я мог бы стереть тебя в порошок как Мерседес, но сначала...

Позади раздался грохот и рев Котокэпа.

Таскмастер ухмыльнулся - с содранной до мышц кожей выглядело жутко даже по меркам африканского ада. Он протянул руку и забрал топор из рук Брока.

\- Оружие создано доспехами, и существует, пока рука владельца держит его, - произнес Таскмастер тоном университетского профессора, читающего восьмую за день лекцию. - Ты понимаешь, что это означает?

"Мне пизда", - подумал Брок.

\- Ты мне больше не нужен, Брок, - сказал Таскмастер.

\- Рррау-ууу! - отчаянно завыл Котокэп.

Броку очень хотелось закрыть глаза, но чертова магия не оставила ему даже такого ущербного подобия милосердия.

"Прости, Кэп, - мысленно обратился Брок. - Я все проебал".

\- Мне жаль, что так получилось, - Таскмастер погладил топор. - Я потратил массу времени и сил, убивая твоих друзей ради тебя, - он протянул руку и коснулся щеки Брока. - Я бы потратил еще больше времени, если бы не твоя помощь.

Внутри у Брока словно что-то лопнуло, и легкие со свистом втянули болезненно-сладкий воздух.

Лишенные кожи пальцы пробежались по обожженной скуле и коснулись подбородка.

\- Странно, - пробормотал Таскмастер. - Когда я нашел твою душу после Трискелиона, оказалось, что ты не стремишься вернуться в свое тело. Твои люди были единственными ниточками, которые привязывали тебя к жизни, а их преданность и любовь к тебе послужили лучшим топливом для ритуала твоего возвращения. По большому счету, это ты виноват в смерти своих людей.  
Ладонь Таскмастера скользнула ниже, замерев на груди Рамлоу.

\- Убери от него свои лапы, урод! - рявкнул КиттиКэп где-то сбоку, лязгнула цепь, и недовольный голос Пирса потребовал "навести порядок".

Таскмастер вздохнул.  
\- Я никогда не хотел, чтобы между нами так все закончилось, - Таскмастер провел языком по зубам, во рту блеснуло металлом. - Прощай, Брок. - Мастерс подался вперед и неожиданно впился к губы Брока своими.

Брока затошнило несмотря на пустой желудок.

Язык Мастерса проскользнул между губ Брока. Что-то тонкое и твердое коснулось верхних зубов.

Брок почувствовал, что это, раньше, чем узнал свой медальон.

Мастерс отстранился и поднял топор.

\- Ууумааууу! - взвыл Котокэп.

\- Твоя душа больше не принадлежит мне, - громко сказал Таскмастер и замахнулся. - Я отпускаю тебя, Брок Рамлоу.

"Блять", - подумал Брок, чувствуя, как ощущения медленно возвращаются в его тело.

Лезвие топора блеснуло. Брок зажмурился, и услышал оглушающе громкий треск.

Брок распахнул глаза, и увидел Котокэпа, падающего сверху с неотвратимостью тактического истребителя.

Топор отлетел в сторону и упал на обломки клетки.  
Ярость зверя в сочетании с телом сверхчеловека оказалась не подвержена силе Таскмастера. 

Роджерс снес Мастерса с ног, навалился, зарычал, протянул руку и... легким движением пальцев вырвал суперзлодею кадык.


	18. Chapter 18

Брок сунул два пальца в рот, нащупал тонкую как волос цепочку - Мастерс заменил ту, что расплавилась в Трискелионе, сжигая кожу. Вытащил жетон. Верхний край чуть отогнут, личный номер и строка вероисповедания выглядят так, словно их леопард погрыз.  
Большим пальцем потер свое имя, чувствуя отклик металла. Словно кусок Брока Рамлоу бился внутри, стремясь вырваться и соединиться со своим телом. Откуда-то пришло знание, что с дырой в груди этого делать не стоит. Брок замер, не зная, как поступить с предметом, внутри которого, похоже, заключена его душа.

\- Боже... Кто-нибудь, остановите его! - голос Роджерса просочился сквозь пелену опутавшего сознание Брока тумана. Он встряхнулся и повернул голову.

\- Однако, - пробормотал Рамлоу.

Котокэп поднял голову и зарычал, демонстрируя окровавленную мор... лицо.

\- Я видел, как я... то есть он, откусил от Мастерса кусок, - пролепетал Роджерс. - Я не хочу, чтобы эта гадость попала мне в желудок! - Ирбис дернул цепь. - Брок, сделай что-нибудь!

\- Кис-Кис, - позвал Брок.

\- Ррр, - недружелюбно откликнулся Котокэп.

Тело Мастерса дернулось и забулькало.

Брок нахмурился.  
\- Какого хуя он не сдох? - Рамлоу сделал шаг к напрягшемуся над полутрупом Котокэпу.

\- Ууууууу, - предупредил Котокэп.

\- У него раны зарастают, - сказал ирбис и лапами вцепился в железный ошейник. - Снимите с меня эту дрянь. Чувствую себя как в плохом бдсм-фильме.

Брок споткнулся.  
\- Не знал, что ты смотришь такие фильмы.

Снежный барс закатил глаза.  
\- Я живу в башне Тони Старка. В начале нашего знакомства ему почему-то казалось очень смешным заливать в память моего старкфона жесткое порно.

\- А потом ты втянулся и научился сам скачивать?

Таскмастер булькнул и подрыгал ногой.

Брок сделал шаг. Правая рука сжалась и отяжелела под весом появившегося оружия.

Котокэп зашипел.

\- Брось бяку, - Рамлоу поднял ятаган. - Поверь на слово, от этого ублюдка только понос заработаешь.

Мощные плечи Капитана Америка напряглись, и Брок остановился, готовясь отразить атаку.

\- Ррраууу...мррра, - Котокэп опустил голову и попятился.

\- Правильно, хороший котик, - Брок обменялся взглядом с занервничавшим КиттиКэпом, огляделся.

Люди-леопарды, те, кого не успели порвать вопли Мерседес, осторожно выглядывали из-за поломанных статуй.

Пирс выполз из-под алтаря и встал слева от клетки с пантерой.

Брок посмотрел на ятаган в своей руке.

Благодаря Мастерсу, он знал о холодном оружии много больше, чем требовалось простому солдату.  
Брок с первого взгляда оценил булатную сталь с похожими на потеки крови узорами. Ножны в пышном магрибском стиле были, на его вкус, чересчур золотыми. Хотя скалящийся на гарде кошак с бриллиантовыми глазами приятно грел материальную натуру наемника.

\- Помоги снять ошейник, - ирбис встал на задние лапы, цепь зазвенела, натягиваясь. - Э-ээ... Стив? Не представляю, как к тебе обращаться.

\- Ммау? - Котокэп осторожно приблизился к снежному барсу на четвереньках.

\- Я как будто опять стал мелким и хилым, - вздохнул Роджерс. - Но еще отрастил хвост.

\- Тебе идет, - Брок взвесил ятаган на ладони и приблизился к лежащему на спине Таскмастеру.

КиттиКэп оказался прав. Смертельная для любого человека рана на горле перестала кровоточить и прямо на глазах наращивала хрящи вместо вырванных Котокэпом. Больше того, вглядевшись, Брок заметил неуклонно нарастающий поверх обнаженных мышц слой - еще не кожа, уже не сукровица.

\- Ты похож на жертву аборта, - сообщил Брок, опускаясь рядом на одно колено.

Серые, словно отлитые из светлой стали, глаза повернулись в наполненных темной кровью глазницах и уставились на Брока.

Брок ухмыльнулся. Приставил лезвие ятагана к шее Мастерса.

\- Я так понял, что мои доспехи засчитали тебя за своего и прямо сейчас хилят в быстром режиме? Тогда почему я смог ножик достать? Типа у нас с тобой арм-шеринг?

Таскмастер открыл рот. Темная кровь хлынула с кашлем.

\- Да насрать на причину, - Брок оскалился. - По любому я тебе за СТРАЙК голову отрежу.

\- Роджерс, - булькнул Таскмастер.

Брок замер.

\- Я знаю, как вернуть душу Капитана Америка в его тело, - Мастерс облизнул кровоточащие губы, перехватил взгляд Брока. - И как вернуться отсюда.

Брок опустил ятаган.

\- Маау! - Котокэп обхватил ошейник руками.  
\- Осторожнее! - крикнул ирбис.  
Железный ошейник лопнул в ладонях супергероя как сухая ветка.  
\- Мааааа! - Котокэп размахнулся и отшвырнул цепь прочь.  
Снежный леопард тряхнул головой.  
\- Я начинаю забывать, каким сильным был Капитан Америка, - вздохнул КиттиКэп.

\- Но надо торопиться, - прошептал Таскмастер. - Чем дольше его душа находится в теле зверя - тем труднее будет его вернуть.

Брок сощурился.  
\- Труднее или... дороже?

Таскмастер улыбнулся - кожа вокруг его рта еще не полностью регенерировала, придавая лицу суперзлодея пятнистый вид.  
\- Многие любят Стивена Роджерса. Найти подходящих жертв не составит труда. - Он выдержал паузу. - Любой из Мстителей подойдет идеально. Хотя для надежности я бы использовал двух. Или трех.

Брок посмотрел на кружащего вокруг капитанского тела ирбиса.

\- И где ты мог потерять наши брюки? - возмущался КиттиКэп. - Это же... неприлично!  
\- М-мау?  
\- Да! Люди не ходят по зловещим подземным храмам в одних трусах! - продолжал негодовать барс. - Даже в кино так не делают!

\- Он мне этого никогда не простит, - тихо сказал Брок.

Котокэп насупился, моргнул, ухватил трусы за край резинки и одним рывком сдернул с себя вместе с остатками костюма.  
Вопль КиттиКэпа зазвенел, отражаясь от каменных стен.  
\- ЧТО ТЫ ДЕЛАЕШЬ?!?

\- Он тебя и так не простит, - сказал Мастерс. - Я хорошо изучил Стива Роджерса как солдата и человека. Может, сейчас, поддавшись эмоциям, он скажет, что все будет как раньше . Поверь, не будет.

\- Надень что-нибудь! - КиттиКэп закрыл глаза лапой. - Немедленно!

\- Он способен на глубокие чувства и настоящее милосердие, но справедливость для Роджерса всегда будет на первом месте. Он ничего не забывает и никого не прощает, - Таскмастер приподнялся на локте, осторожно потрогал кадык, уже накрытый розовой пленкой соединительной ткани. - Особенно сильно Капитан ненавидит предательство.

Котокэп перевел взгляд с ирбиса на себя, рыкнул, наклонился, и сгреб с пола леопардовую шкуру.  
\- Я не думаю, что ты в нее влезешь, - заметил КиттиКэп.  
Котокэп встряхнул шкуру - на пол высыпались гнилые кости, губная гармошка и немецкий железный крест.  
\- И что ты с этим собираешься делать? - ирбис мотнул хвостом.  
Котокэп фыркнул и порвал шкуру вдоль.  
Ирбис вздохнул.  
Котокэп обернул шкуру вокруг бедер и завязал спереди.  
\- Ты похож на Тарзана, - сказал ирбис. - Только глупее и больше.  
\- Ррра! - Котокэп ударил себя кулаком в грудь. - Ррра!

Брок поймал себя на том, что улыбается, глядя на Кэпа в леопардовой набедренной повязке.

\- Желание уходит, но ненависть бессмертна, - сказал Таскмастер. - Твой единственный шанс спасти Капитана Америка и сохранить ваши отношения - связать его душу во время перемещения в тело. Я научу тебя, как это сделать. С помощью магии ты станешь хозяином его души. Он никогда не разлюбит тебя и не бросит. Ты сможешь делать со Стивом Роджерсом все, что пожелаешь. Любые фантазии станут реальностью.

\- Звучит заманчиво, - пробормотал Рамлоу. - Но... - Он развернулся и с размаха вогнал клинок в грудь Таскмастера. - Даже я не настолько больной ублюдок, чтобы творить такое с любимым человеком.

Таскмастер захрипел.

Брок навалился, одновременно проворачивая ятаган в ране.  
\- Зря ты убил моих ребят, Мастерс, - сказал Брок.

Серые глаза Таскмастера закатились, стекленея. Тело вздрогнуло в последний раз и обмякло. Мир словно остановился на минуту и в наступившей пустоте Брок отчетливо услышал последние удары сердца Тони Мастерса:

ТУК. ТУК. ТУК.

И сразу после - горячая волна прошла через соединяющий их тела ятаган. Брок попытался вытащить клинок из трупа, но тот словно увяз в быстрозастывающем бетоне. Жар пульсировал, бился, проходил через оружие, и кипящим потоком вливался в Брока, наполняя и исцеляя его.  
Он опустил взгляд, и увидел, как сужается и зарастает рана в груди.  
Тело восстанавливалось, шрамы рассасывались, ожоги бледнели и исчезали.  
Доспехи, ранее видимые лишь в отражении, льнули к исцеленному телу, становясь реальностью.  
Брок опустил голову.  
Тело Таскмастера быстро съеживалось, таяло как лед под солнцем Африки. Пока не исчезло целиком вместе с ятаганом.

ХЛОП. ХЛОП. ХЛОП. ХЛОП.

Брок вскочил на ноги и развернулся к источнику звука.

Александр Пирс ударил в ладоши в последний раз и повернулся к клетке с пантерой.

\- Вы были правы, - сказал Пирс. - Все произошло именно так, как вы и предсказывали. Ваше Величество.

Т'Чака окинул Брока взглядом желтых как яичный желток глаз, поднял лапу и толкнул дверь клетки. Которая оказалась незапертой.

Черный леопард грациозно соскользнул с платформы и встал бок о бок с главой американского отделения Гидры.


	19. Chapter 19

\- Джеки, какого хрена? - спросил Брок

Пирс перевел взгляд с него на пантеру.  
\- Джеки? - Брови Пирса уползли вверх.

Т'Чака лениво сощурился, черный с проседью хвост вильнул из стороны в сторону.  
\- Я уже привык к умственно-недоразвитым солдатам Гидры. Этот хотя бы попытался запомнить мое имя. В отличии от идиотов, которых вы обычно подсылали убить меня.

\- Ладно, ладно, - Пирс поднял руки в насквозь фальшивом жесте примирения. - Кто старое помянет... Хотя, должен сказать, голова агента Стоуна у меня на столе была очень запоминающейся. Нам так и не удалось выяснить, кто доставил посылку, и как он сумел обойти мою охрану.

Т'Чака улыбнулся, продемонстрировав впечатляющие клыки.

\- Кхм, - сказал Брок. - Стоун? Бывший командир СТРАЙКа? Ха. Я всегда подозревал, что сказка про "ушел на пенсию и переехал в Англию" воняла как собачье дерьмо. Выходит, дерьмо было кошачье.

\- Ррау-ррр, - Котокэп встал слева от Брока.

КиттиКэп встал справа. Светлая шерсть на загривке взъерошилась как грива.  
\- Рамлоу, кто этот кот? - ирбис мотнул головой в сторону Т'Чака.

\- Явно не тот, за кого я его принимал. Кто ты, Джеки?

Черный леопард наклонил лобастую голову.  
\- Я редко имел дело с наемниками. Это нормально для вас ничего не знать о стране, чье посольство вы взрываете?

\- Эй! Здание ведьма рванула, - возмутился Брок. - Я вообще в этой ситуации невинная жертва.

\- Ты пытался захватить лабораторию, - напомнил КиттиКэп.

\- Тсс.

\- А потом шантажировал меня вакандскими котиками... - ирбис моргнул. - Я тогда еще не понял, о чем ты.

\- Кэп, твоя честность нас обоих убьет, - Брок вздохнул.

Т'Чака с интересом посмотрел на Брока.

\- Ну, - Рамлоу криво улыбнулся. - Ходили слухи по Лагосу. После того, как базу связанных с исламистами работорговцев в доках аккуратно нашинковали, а единственный выживший лепетал про оборотней и последнее вакандское предупреждение. - Он посмотрел на пантеру. - Так ты, что, главный в вашем кошачьем царстве?

\- Я король Ваканды, - черный леопард наклонил голову. - Твои доспехи были сделаны 9000 лет назад в моей стране, Хейтси.

\- Гонишь. - Брок попытался поскрести затылок, позабыв, что его доспехи теперь не только видимые, но и осязаемые. - Опять это имя? Сколько говорить, что я не этот ваш герой.

Т'Чака поддел лапой что-то с пола, поднял - солдатский жетон тускло блеснул между когтей. Черный леопард прищурился.  
\- Кажется, это твое, Хейтси? - Т'Чака поднес лапу с болтающимся на цепочке жетоном к глазам.

Ощущение было внезапным - словно кто-то засунул руку в грудь Брока и запихнул туда лед.

Т'Чака дернул лапой - цепочка качнулась - в груди Брока противно заныло.  
\- Ты принес жертву и завершил трансформацию, - медленно произнес король. - Теперь ты - Хейтси-Ейбиб, Хранитель Врат. Ты можешь не становиться героем, но ты не сможешь просто развернуться и уйти.

\- Во-первых, нихуя не понял про жертву, - Брок сжал правую руку, и почувствовал, как тяжесть "Узи" заполняет ладонь. - Во-вторых, пошел на хуй. Когда захочу - тогда и уйду.

\- Ррра! - Котокэп придвинулся слева.

КиттиКэп фыркнул.  
\- Я хоть и против использования ненормативной лексики, но в этом случае целиком поддерживаю Рамлоу. Мы не ведем переговоры с фашистами и их пособниками.

\- Капитан... Роджерс... - экс-директор Гидры потер переносицу. - Что вы как ребенок, право же. Фашисты! Демократия! Правые! Левые! Вы все проспали, Первый Мститель. Мир изменился безвозвратно. Современная идеология это сказка, которую умные люди рассказывают глупым, чтобы манипулировать ими и натравливать друг на друга. Нет ни добра ни зла. Только Власть, и те Избранные, у кого хватит силы взять ее.

\- Где-то я это уже слышал, - пробормотал ирбис.

\- Вольдеморт? - предложил Брок.

\- Адольф Гитлер, - ирбис повел ушами. - В школе сейчас вообще историю не учат?

\- Окей, бумер, - Брок вынул из воздуха сдвоенный магазин и вставил в автомат. Почувствовав прикосновение к своему плечу, Брок обернулся и посмотрел на Котокэпа. - Чего тебе?

Взгляд зверя в человеческом облике перебегал с Брока на Пирса и обратно. Котокэп рычал и раздувал ноздри.  
Брок протянул левую руку, дотронулся до растрепанных светлых волос. Котокэп затылком потерся о ладонь, не выпуская Пирса из поля зрения.  
\- Все будет окей, - сказал Брок. - Обещаю.

\- Не давайте невыполнимых обещаний, агент Рамлоу, - Пирс встряхнул кистями как пианист перед началом концерта. - Особенно, когда имеете дело с тем, чего ваш слабый ум не в силах понять. Магия.

\- Магия... шмагия, - Брок направил автомат на бывшего начальника. - Главное, у кого... - он отвел левую руку в сторону, сосредоточился, - больше автоматов. - Второй "Узи" соткался в левой руке из воздуха.

Т'Чака фыркнул.

Пирс качнул головой как загипнотизированная змея.  
\- Вы быстро научились управлять доспехами, но с ними или без - я могу уничтожить вас в любой момент. Силы этого артефакта велики, но они не сравнятся с Силой Живого Бога.

\- Кэп, старик уже при жизни был шизанутым или рехнулся после смерти?

\- Мне-то откуда знать, - ирбис дернул утолщившимся хвостом. - Ты с ним работал.

Пирс закрыл глаза.  
\- Я могу уничтожить вас, Капитана, этот храм, весь мир. Уничтожить, но не подчинить. Для этого мне нужна ваша помощь, Рамлоу. - Пирс медленно открыл глаза - слишком яркие и слишком светлые для человека. - Ваша и Капитана Америка, разумеется. Только вместе мы сумеем спасти наш погибающий мир. Порядок через боль. Это единственный путь.

\- Довольно разговоров, - ирбис напрягся перед прыжком. - Мы остановили вас один раз, и сделаем это снова.

Котокэп слева от Брока рыкнул.

\- Меня еще в Гидре доставала его привычка давить на уши, - сказал Брок. - Как насчет... завалить хлебало и сдохнуть! - Брок дал короткую очередь из обоих стволов.

Он видел похожие на раскаленных пчел пули, летящие навстречу с Пирсом. И сгорающие в окружающем его сиянии.

Глаза бывшего главы Гидры стали прозрачными и светлыми как бриллианты. Брок ощутил тяжесть упавшего на него взгляда как рухнувший на голову дом.

Стены храма начали дрожать, люди-леопарды выползли из своих укрытий.

Тело Пирса светилось все ярче.

\- Гаунаб! - рослый человек-леопард в синем тюрбане вскинул правую руку с согнутыми как когти пальцами.  
Его крик подхватили, и скоро храм сотрясали крики тысяч мертвецов в леопардовых шкурах:

\- Гаунаб! Гаунаб! Гаунаб!

Жар и тяжесть стали невыносимыми. Память швырнула Брока назад, под завалы Трискелиона. Сознание начало мутиться.

\- Броооок! - что-то мягкое и хвостатое влетело в Рамлоу, сбивая с ног. Брок упал на спину. Крик. Глухой удар упавшего на пол тела. И запах горящей шерсти.

Брок открыл глаза.

\- Держи, - Т'Чака швырнул ему на грудь цепочку с жетоном. - Не советую опять терять.

Брок сел, упираясь локтем. Жетон хаотично пульсировал в сжатой ладони. Брок повернул голову на звук.

Котокэп выл, стоя на четвереньках перед неподвижно лежащим ирбисом. Хвост снежного барса слегка дымился. Брок вздрогнул.

\- Он жив, - быстро сказал Т'Чака. - В настоящий момент Стив Роджерс нужен Гаунабу даже больше тебя.

\- Гау... - Брок посмотрел на окруженную сиянием фигуру в центре храма.

\- Гидра, - Т'Чака с отвращением выплюнул название, - всегда охотилась за магическими артефактами. Несколько лет назад они нашли доспехи. Для их возвращения в Нью-Йорк были направлены несколько моих людей. Гидра смогла захватить одного из них и...

\- Гидра умеет допрашивать, - закончил за него Брок.

\- Гаунаб! Гаунаб! - продолжали неиствовать люди-леопарды.

Т'Чака поморщился.  
\- Гидра узнала о наших запасах вибраниума и с тех пор не оставляла попыток захватить Ваканду. Но если организация заинтересовалась нашими ресурсами и технологиями, ее глава положил глаз на то, что было важнее вибраниума и космических кораблей - магией.

Стоявший ближе остальных к Пирсу мертвец взмахнул руками и рассыпался в пыль. Другие отпрянули и побежали - чтобы тоже пасть жертвами невидимой силы.  
Крики ужаса заполнили темный храм.

Брок медленно встал.  
\- Что это с ними?

\- Выброс силы оказался слишком разрушительным, - сказал Т'Чака. - Он пытается восполнить потери, вытягивая энергию из своих слуг. - Т'Чака повернул голову. - Разве ты не видишь?

Брок посмотрел на Пирса. Бывший Председатель Совета Безопасности стоял неподвижно, раскинув чуть поднятые вверх руки.

\- Смотри глазами души, а не тела, - сказал Т'Чака.

\- Чё?

Т'Чака вздохнул.  
\- Используй периферическое зрение.

Брок слегка повернул голову влево. Картинка потускнела, словно кто-то положил один образ поверх второго. Тело Пирса стало плоским как вырезанная из бумаги фигурка. А над ним... 

Брок моргнул, второй образ стал ярче.

Медленно, стараясь не дышать, он повернул голову, удерживая ускользающее изображение.

Гигантская сияющая фигура возвышалась над Пирсом, заполняя и перекрывая его. Острые уши на голове, длинный хвост и светящиеся когти придавали существу вид стоящего на задних лапах кота. Вот только кот был размером с 10-этажный дом.

Существо повернуло голову и посмотрело на Брока. 

\- ЧТО ЭТО ЗА ЕБАНАЯ, БЛЯТЬ, ХУЙНЯ?!! - Брок сглотнул.

Похожие на щупальца светящиеся отростки задрожали, втягиваясь в фигуру гигантского кота, оставляя за собой пепел людей-леопардов.

Сияющий кот шагнул. И вместе с ним деревянной марионеткой шагнул Пирс - Брок видел нити, соединяющие существо с Пирсом. 

Брок зажмурился. Открыл глаза. Десятиэтажный сияющий кот исчез.

\- "Озарение" потерпело поражение, но мы еще можем принести порядок и стабильность на планете, - сказал Пирс. - Помоги мне получить власть над миром, Брок Рамлоу, - лицо Пирса расплылось, трансформируясь в морду леопарда, - ...или я уничтожу мир вместе с тобой, и всем, что тебе дорого.


	20. Chapter 20

Брок обогнул замершего над обломками алтаря Пирса и бросился к лежащему на боку снежному барсу.

КотоКэп зарычал.

\- Знаю, знаю, - Брок поднял руки ладонями вперед. - Это моя вина.

Сжатая между пальцами цепочка качнулась, и ему показалось, что жетон на конце протянул вниз, наливаясь свинцовой тяжестью. Взгляд Кэпа зацепился за металлический прямоугольник.

\- Хочешь? - Брок протянул цепочку.

КотоКэп вытянул шею, принюхался.

\- На твоем месте я бы этого не делал, - сказал Т'Чака.

\- Брысь, - огрызнулся Брок.

КотоКэп дотронулся до жетона пальцами, отдернул руку.

\- Не бойся, - Брок придвинулся.

\- Ррр, - КотоКэп открыл рот, неуверенно облизнулся.

\- Детка, это не еда, - Брок набросил цепочку на шею КотоКэпа. Тот уставился на Брока невозможно голубыми глазами. - Пусть будет у тебя пока, окей?  
КотоКэп неуверенно рыкнул и ткнулся лбом в плечо Брока.

При его приближении ирбис открыл глаза.

\- Кэп, - Брок опустился перед ним на колени. - Ты как?

\- Я... не чувствую задних лап, - ирбис фыркнул, розовые пузыри полопались, окрашивая его пасть. - Это смешно звучит. Извини.  
\- Окей, - прошептал Брок.  
Ирбис попытался встать, передние лапы заскользили, разъезжаясь.  
\- Я не знаю, что со мной, - прошептал Роджерс.

\- Зверь умирает, - раздался голос Пирса за их спинами.

КотоКэп бросил жевать цепочку и зарычал.

Бывший Глава Совета Безопасности обошел сидящего чуть в стороне Т'Чака и встал напротив Брока.

\- Из-за тебя, - Брок сжал кулаки.

Пирс пожал плечами.  
\- Травмы ускорили неизбежный конец. Человеческая душа не способна долго пребывать в теле животного. Обычно зверя убивают сразу после ритуала.

\- Верни Кэпа в его тело, - сказал Брок.

\- Невозможно, - Пирс сунул руки в карманы, прищурился. - Не в этом мире.

Брок поднял голову.  
\- А в другом?

Пирс улыбнулся.  
\- Мы можем обсудить этот вопрос. По ту сторону двери, Привратник.

\- Нет, Брок, - ирбис с трудом поднял голову. - Не слушай его.  
\- Кэп...  
\- Я тебе запрещаю, - Капитан Америка повысил голос. - Не ради меня. Моя жизнь не стоит этого.

\- _Ваша_ жизнь, Капитан? - Пирс подошел, по-прежнему держа руки в карманах брюк. КотоКэп зашипел. - А как насчет жизни... сержанта Барнса? На что вы готовы ради лучшего друга?

Снежный леопард вздрогнул.  
\- Баки?

От его тона, от надежды в капитанском голосе, что-то темное и липкое заворочалось в душе Брока. Слова Тони Мастерса всплыли в памяти как ядовитая пена с приливом:

_"Он тебя не простит"._

Капитан Америка не ведет переговоры с нацистами и террористами. Ни ради себя, ни, тем более, ради Брока Рамлоу.

Другое дело Барнс.

Брок быстро отвернулся, успев перехватить понимающую улыбку Пирса.

_"Твой единственный шанс сохранить ваши отношения - связать его душу во время перемещения в тело... Единственный шанс..."_


	21. Chapter 21

Брок встал. От его резкого движения КотоКэп перекатился назад и икнул.

\- Баки... - повторил Роджерс. От выражения муки на ирбисовой морде Броку захотелось найти Зимнего Солдата и придушить киборга. А потом отдать Кэпу с наилучшими пожеланиями и... На что он надеялся? Хэппи энд бывает в сказках, где такими как он уготована роль Злодея.   
Брок покосился на Пирса.  
Или злодейского прихвостня.

\- Стоп, - сказал Т'Чака, и Брок на секунду подумал, что Черная Пантера считал его мысли. - У нас мало времени, - он бросил взгляд на снежного леопарда. - Давайте отложим этот разговор до того, как попадем в Преддверье.

Пирс открыл рот.

\- Я смогу убедить их на месте, - сказал Т'Чака.  
\- Сомневаюсь, - сказал Кэп.  
Брок хмыкнул и скрестил на груди руки.

Пирс посмотрел на лежащего на боку ирбиса. Алая лужа под мордой быстро росла, пополняясь капающей из пасти кровью.  
\- Он не выживет во время переноса, - сказал Пирс. - А у меня не хватит сил на исцеление и перенос. Надо проводить ритуал здесь.

Т'Чака посмотрел на Брока.  
\- У Рамлоу не получится открыть Дверь изнутри Храма.   
Перевел взгляд на кашляющего и задыхающегося леопарда.  
\- Я могу замедлить время и отсрочить его смерть.  
Кивнул Пирсу.  
\- Начинайте.

\- Эй, мое мнение никто спросить не хочет? - проворчал Брок.

\- Колдовство и ложь, - прохрипел Кэп. - Как тени в полдень... тают на свету... Что бы вы не придумали - мое мнение не изменится. 

Т'Чака наклонил голову. Зрачки расширились, заполняя радужку - пока от нее не остались пара тонких как золотой волос колец.  
\- Я не собираюсь лгать вам, Капитан, - низким вибрирующим голосом заговорил король Ваканды. - Я лишь расскажу вам... сказку.

\- Сказку? - снежный леопард моргнул.

\- Старую сказку, - Т'Чака сел, подложив под себя сложенные когтями внутрь лапы. - Она называется "Красавица-Чудовище".

КотоКэп громко икнул.

\- В смысле, "Красавица и Чудовище"? - спросил Капитан Америка. - Мама читала мне ее в детстве. Это была ее любимая сказка.

\- Хмм, нет, - хвост дернулся, задев ногу Брока. - В этом месте можно рассказывать только настоящие сказки. Каждое слово в такой сказке - правда, - глаза черного леопарда блеснули.

\- Гхы-гхы... - стоя на четвереньках, КотоКэп вытянул шею и шумно сглотнул.  
\- Эй, ты чего? - Брок сел на пол рядом с КотоКэпом, погладил по дрожащему плечу.  
\- Гхык, - КотоКэп дернулся.  
\- Ты же не собираешься выблевать кусок шерсти или типа того?

\- Перенос заберет остатки моих сил, - пробормотал Пирс. - Эта оболочка не долго продержится.

\- Разумеется, - Т'Чака встал.

Пирс нахмурился.  
\- Мне следует напомнить, что ожидает Ваканду, если договор будет нарушен с вашей стороны?

\- В этом нет необходимости, мистер Пирс, - Т'Чака наклонил голову. - У меня хорошая память.

Ирбис кашлянул и замер.  
\- Я чувствую себя... - он попытался встать.  
Брок подался вперед, успев подхватить его за загривок.  
\- Кэп?  
\- ...лучше, - ирбис чихнул и покосился на Брока. - Ты можешь меня отпустить.  
\- Если хочешь, - Брок медленно убрал руку. - Мне кажется или ты немного вырос?  
Снежный барс встал, чуть покачиваясь, на дрожащие лапы, и задрал морду.  
\- Ты же знаешь, что я бы не пошел на сделку с Пирсом?  
\- Ты сейчас меня пытаешься убедить или себя? - Брок отодвинулся.

\- Не отвлекайтесь, - Т'Чака шагнул к ним. - Хейтси. Капитан.

\- Ррр, - КотоКэп подполз ближе.

\- Ты тоже, ириму, - после паузы сказал Т'Чака. - Вы должны слушать мой голос во время перемещения. Если не хотите потеряться в Темном Мире... - Глаза пантеры сверкнули. - Трудно представить участь хуже. Но это именно то, что случилось с героем сказки, которую я вам расскажу.

Брок фыркнул.  
\- Так ты это серьезно? Мне даже в детстве никто сказок не рассказывал!

\- Это заметно, - пробормотал Т'Чака. - Итак. Жил когда-то смелый охотник...

Храм вокруг них задрожал. Брок оглянулся и увидел Пирса. Неупокоенный главы Гидры стоял с закрытыми глазами. Сухие губы шевелились, но до слуха Брока не доносилось ни звука.

\- Однажды на охоте он ранил антилопу, - продолжал Т'Чака.

Не открывая глаз, Пирс сунул руку в нагрудный карман пиджака и вынул из него фотографию. Брок успел разглядеть светловолосую девочку в голубом платье и надпись "любимому дедушке" на обратной стороне.

\- Три ночи и три дня охотник преследовал раненую антилопу по следам ее крови.

\- Гаунаб, - вполголоса произнес Пирс. Фотография вспыхнула и истаяла в облачке белого дыма. Дым рос и рос, пока не заполнил все вокруг белым как молоко маревом.

\- Никогда прежде охотник не преследовал добычу так долго. Никогда он не отходил так далеко от своего дома.

Белое марево обернулось трижды, слепив вокруг Пирса силуэт гигантского леопарда. Брок ясно видел закругленные уши и плывущие по полупрозрачной шкуре пятна. Леопард открыл сияющие как бриллианты глаза.

\- Углубившись в джунгли, охотник потерял свою добычу, и уже хотел возвращаться, когда услышал шорох за спиной. Схватив лук, он развернулся и увидел лежащую на земле антилопу, и женщину, прекраснее которой охотник не видел, что сидела, склонившись над умирающим животным... Хейтси, не отвлекайся! Ты должен слушать мой голос во время перехода!

\- Э-ээ, - Брок сглотнул и уставился в бриллиантовые глаза леопарда.

\- Несколько минут охотник и женщина смотрели друг на друга. Ее обнаженное тело, едва прикрытое обернутой вокруг бедер шкурой леопарда, притягивало взгляд охотника. Он опустил лук.

Пирс булькнул, из правой ноздри главы Гидры вытекла темная как смола кровь.

\- Женщина наклонилась над антилопой, впилась зубами в шею животного и вырвала щедрый кусок. Затем, со звериным рычанием и чавканьем, она начала пожирать антилопу...

Белое марево затопило храм, гигантский леопард наклонил голову и посмотрел на Брока.

\- Твою мать, - сказал Брок, чувствуя, как мир вокруг них начал ускоряться, вращаясь.

Призрачный леопард перевел взгляд с Пантеры на Брока, поднял правую лапу. Украшенные серповидными когтями пальцы удлинились. Леопард поднес указательный палец ко рту и усмехнулся.


	22. Chapter 22

Брок никогда не был в Гренландии.  
Один парень в Ираке, кажется, он был из Айовы, рассказывал, как служил на базе Туле.  
"Мы назвали это "снежная пушка", - болтал парень из Айовы. - Тебе будто из водомета в лицо выстрелили со всей дури. Только вместо воды - снег. Не видно где земля, а где небо. Вышел один и не привязался - считай с концами. Кипяток, выплеснутый из чайника, превращается в лед раньше, чем долетает до земли. А человек замерзает насквозь, до самого сердца, - зловещим шепотом закончил он, не обращая внимания на смешки ребят из "Блэквотер". Тряхнул стриженой "под кожу" головой. - Вот почему мне здесь не жарко. После Гренландии мне всегда холодно. Даже в пустыне".

Сейчас Брок понимал, о чем говорил давно погибший парень, имени которого он не удосужился запомнить.

Ни земли, ни неба.

Только белое марево, холодное и скользкое как скисший овсяный пудинг.

Он то ли бредет в этой мутной хрени, то ли хрень несет его как угодивший в торнадо лист.

\- Кэп! - крикнул Брок.

\- ...эп! - ветер швырнул в него льдом и эхом.

Брок вслушался, игнорируя слезящиеся глаза и немеющие руки.

\- Ну и где этот сучий кот? - пробормотал он.

Ощущение пристального внимания, чужого взгляда в спину, кольнуло под лопатку. Брок обернулся, но чувство ушло. Зато он наконец-то услышал в окружающей его пустоте что-то кроме собственного дыхания и воя ветра.

\- Эй, кто здесь?

Низкий голос короля Ваканды пробивался через снег и ветер:  
\- Охотник понял, что женщина - ириму, одна из Проклятых...

\- Хейтси! Оглянись! - тяжелая рука легла на его плечо.

Брок подпрыгнул и крутанулся на месте.  
\- Бля, Джеки! Ты откуда здесь взялся!

Чернокожий мужчина лет 60 огляделся и вынул серебристый портсигар из расшитой геометрическими узорами сумки на поясе.  
\- Нам надо поговорить, - Т'Чака открыл портсигар.  
\- Не, я не...  
\- Тебе не предлагаю, - Т'Чака поджег кончик сигареты выуженной из той же сумки черной с золотом зажигалкой, затянулся.

\- ...Увидев ее слезы, Охотник догадался, что душа женщины близко, - ветер донес до них голос. - Он решил вернуть душу женщины...

Т'Чака прикрыл глаза, еще раз глубоко затянулся и быстро выдохнул дым, сопровождая выдох короткими щелчками - дым растянулся, образуя вокруг них подобие дымной решетки с похожими на пчелиные соты звеньями.  
\- Это защитит от прослушивания, - объяснил Т'Чака, убирая портсигар с зажигалкой в поясную сумку. - Пока тлеет сигарета - мы можем говорить свободно.

\- ...потому, что он полюбил ее, и ради любви к ней забыл волю Баст и заветы предков... - голос стал глуше, но не потерял отчетливость.

Брок нахмурился.  
\- Если ты здесь, то кто травит байку?  
\- Черная Пантера ведет за собой и немного колдует со временем, - Т'Чака поднес затухающую сигарету ко рту, вдохнул.  
\- В смысле? А ты...  
\- А я пока жив, - король Ваканды сухо улыбнулся и выдохнул дым. - Когда мы прибудем на место, Пирс захочет, чтобы ты открыл для него Дверь. Ты согласишься.  
\- Я даже не знаю, как это сделать.  
\- А в момент перехода ты убьешь его, - Т'Чака глубоко затянулся и выдохнул дым прямо на начинающие бледнеть и осыпаться звенья дымной решетки.

\- Убив Зверя, он связал душу женщины, и заключил ее в шкуре, которую повесил в доме над очагом, - голос Пантеры то усиливался, то падал почти до шепота. - И стали они жить вместе как муж и жена, в согласии и мире...

\- Я уже пытался, - напомнил Брок. - И Пирс раскидал нас как шавок. Что, кстати, за здоровая поебень с ним тусуется, не объяснишь?  
\- На этот раз все проще, - сказал Т'Чака и сунул руку в сумку. - В конце ритуала ты дашь ему, - продемонстрировал Броку желтый фрукт размером с яблоко, - плод с Древа Жизни.  
Брок протянул руку.  
\- Осторожно. Он отравленный.  
Брок отдернул руку.  
\- Его безопасно брать в руки.  
\- Хм.  
\- Опасно только есть его.  
Брок осторожно взял яркий фрукт. Поднес к лицу.  
\- Нюхать тоже не стоит.

\- Женщина родила близнецов: мальчика и девочку, - донес до них ветер. - И однажды, когда Охотника не было рядом, а его жена занималась хозяйством на заднем дворе, игравшие в доме дети случайно уронили шкуру леопарда в очаг. За прошедшие годы шкура высохла и, упав в огонь, тотчас вспыхнула и сгорела как сухая ветка. Страшно закричала женщина и упала. Дети бросились к ней на помощь. Но та, что поднялась им навстречу, уже не была их матерью...

Брок прищурился. За тонкой сеткой дымной магии бесновалась вьюга.  
\- Вот скажи мне, Король Кот, - Брок подкинул плод марулы, поймал. - Ты же типа супер крутой? От прослушки сигами отмахиваешься, в двух местах за раз бываешь. В Лагосе в доках тоже ты был или твои? Жесть. Я такого месива даже в Гидре не видел. Так зачем тебя я? Уверен, с полудохлым Пирсом ты сам справишься.

Т'Чака бросил взгляд на сигарету в своей руке - она дотлела почти до самого фильтра.  
\- Я... совершил ошибку, - король Ваканды поднял голову и проводил взглядом рассыпающиеся дымные кольца. - Если об этом станет известно, то мою страну охватит гражданская война, а моя семья будет страдать. - Он щелчком стряхнул белый как снег пепел. - Кроме меня о том... решении знал только один человек. И именно он попал в руки Пирса.

\- Шантаж? - Брок подумал и засунул марулу за пластину нагрудника.

\- Магический договор, - Т'Чака поморщился.

Кончик сигареты зашипел и погас. Король поднял голову.  
\- Мне пора. Нельзя, чтобы он заметил меня.

Дымная сеть почти исчезла.

\- Кто? Пирс?

Силуэт короля замерцал и смазался.  
Т'Чака заглянул Броку в глаза.  
\- Мы все вынуждены делать трудный выбор, - с усилием произнес король Ваканды. - И приносить личные жертвы. Надеюсь, ты сделаешь свой выбор лучше, чем я когда-то.

\- О чем ты? - Брок нахмурился.

Т'Чака закрыл глаза, и исчез, но за секунду до исчезновения Брок увидел очертания пещеры и красный песок.

Дымная анти-прослушка треснула как весенний лед и тоже исчезла.

Ветер мстительно швырнул в лицо Брока пригоршню колючего снега, голос Черной Пантеры загремел, будто кого-то выкрутил динамики на максимум.

\- Закричал Охотник, упал на колени, вздымая к небу окровавленные руки...

Ветер сжал Брока в холодных объятиях, закрутил, и швырнул вниз с размаху как капризный ребенок надоевшую игрушку.

\- Твою мать! - заорал Брок. - Лучше бы этим доспехам иметь встроенный парашют!

Белое марево расступилось, скорость падения увеличилась, и Брок четко увидел острые грани несущейся на встречу с ним пирамиды.

\- БЛЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯТЬ!!!!!!!


	23. Chapter 23

Крик оборвался внезапным приземлением на мягкое.

\- ...яяя.. - тело Брока подпрыгнуло как мячик в руках бейсболиста. -...ть! - полутораметровые когти сжались, удерживая Рамлоу в "ладошке" размером с автомобиль.

Брок задрал голову и нос к носу уткнулся в морду гигантского кота. Белоснежные вибриссы задрожали, изучая добычу.

\- А ты что за хрень? - выдавил Брок.

Кот фыркнул, на секунду теряя часть своей прозрачности.  
\- Ну нахуй, еще один леопард, - сказал Брок, рассматривая удлиненную морду и темные пятна на шкуре.  
Призрачный леопард убрал когти и вытряхнул Рамлоу на землю - рядом с кучей булыжников, сваленных в грубой пародии на пирамиду Джосера.

\- Ты та штука, которая живет в Пирсе, - сказал Брок.

Леопард покосился на Брока.

\- О вкусах не спорят, но котик вроде тебя мог бы найти кого-нибудь посвежее.

Призрак смерил его взглядом и усмехнулся. Затем подпрыгнул и шустро выловил из воздуха Капитана Америку по частям.

Котокэп зашипел, едва оказавшись на земле. 

Выросший до подросткового размера детеныш ирбиса покачнулся и упал.

\- Кэп! - Брок кинулся к нему.

\- Кажется, волшебство закончилось, - прошептал снежный леопард.

\- Ты, это, держись, - Брок покосился на Призрака - тот скалился пойманному за шкирку Пантере. Брок опустился на землю рядом и понизил голос: - Короче, есть план...

\- Баки, - правая лапа ирбиса вцепилась ему в предплечье, когти заскрипели, царапая доспехи. - Найди его.

\- Э-ээ... Зимнего Солдата не ищут, обычно он сам тебя находит, - Брок погладил ирбиса по боку. Ты вообще слышал, что я сейчас сказал?

Призрак швырнул Пантеру на землю, встряхнулся, и поблек, втягиваясь в Пирса.  
Недоумерший глава Гидры открыл глаза, кашлянул кровью, и рухнул на колени.

\- Похоже, что эта Белоснежка сдохнет и без помощи моей фруктовой диеты, - пробормотал Брок.

Кашель не стихал, черная кровь капала из глаз и ушей Пирса, заливая костюм и уже не белую рубашку.

\- Я бы на это не рассчитывал, - Т'Чака подошел к ним.

\- Он без сознания, - Брок кивнул на ирбиса.

Т'Чака вгляделся в лежащего зверя, мотнул хвостом.  
\- Это не важно.

\- Что будет, если он умрет здесь? - спросил Брок.

Т'Чака бросил взгляд за спину Брока.

\- Не хотите ответить на его вопрос, король Т'Чака? - раздался холодный голос сзади.

Брок обернулся.

Магически залеченный Пирс стоял как здоровый. Пропала даже кровь с его одежды.

\- Что ж, отвечу за вас, - Пирс сунул руки в карманы. - Обмен душами необратим. В течение короткого времени после, связь между телом и душой сохраняются. Если в этот период убить Зверя, привязав душу вторым ритуалом, то человек обретает силу Зверя, сохраняя разум и память человека. Как я слышал, этот трюк популярен в Африке до сих пор. Тех, кто прошел двойную трансформацию, называют людьми-леопардами. - Пирс улыбнулся не разжимая губ. - Было бы любопытно посмотреть на Капитана в этой роли, но, - улыбка Пирса стала шире, - время упущено.

\- Почему? - Брок встал.

Пирс посмотрел на Котокэпа. Тот по-звериному оскалился и зарычал.  
\- Трансформация завершена. Связь между душой и телом оборвана окончательно, и ни один колдун в мире не сможет ее вернуть. Даже если бы очень захотел. А король Т'Чака не хочет. Иначе бы он рассказал, что моя смерть неизбежно повлечет за собой смерть Капитана, - Пирс кивнул на Котокэпа.

\- Это правда? - Брок развернулся к королю Ваканды.

Т'Чака дернул хвостом.  
\- Если кто-то жаждет правды - почему бы не рассказать о ваших планах на тело Капитана Америка, мистер Пирс?  
Брок перевел взгляд с Пантеры на Пирса.  
\- Сук, всегда знал, что на кэповы тылы пол Гидры дрочило.  
Пирс поморщился.  
\- Капитан Америка не интересует меня... в этом ключе.  
\- Хм.  
Лицо директора Гидры побагровело.  
\- Эта оболочка не предназначена существовать в мире живых. Мне нужно тело, так как мое собственное давно в могиле. Поверьте, Рамлоу, будь у меня выбор - я предпочел бы другой вариант.  
Т'Чака фыркнул.  
Пирс поджал губы.  
\- Но я признаю, что облик Капитана Америка поможет нашему делу.

\- Ик! - громко сказал Котокэп.

\- "Нашему делу"? Это Гидра, что ли? - Брок не глядя протянул руку, потрепал Котокэпа по голове. - Вы отстали от жизни, господин директор. Кэп патриотично порвал Гидру на американский флаг. И вы хотите, что, возродить организацию, притворяясь им? Капитан Гидра, ха. Никто не поверит в такую чушь. Да им и не придется. Потому, что тело Кэпа вы получите только... блять, хотел сказать "только через мой труп", но вспомнил, где я сейчас. Короче, хрен тебе, а не Кэп.

\- Кхе-кхе, - Котокэп сел на четвереньки и вытянул шею.

\- Эй, что с тобой? - Брок погладил Котокэпа по спине. - Ты же не сожрал тут какую-нибудь потустороннюю мышь?  
Брок поднял голову и столкнулся с задумчивым взглядом Черной Пантеры.

\- Зверь умирает, - сказал Пирс. - Его убивает человеческая душа внутри него. Человек тоже не выживет со звериной душой в теле. Поэтому таких как он зовут проклятыми. Они как испорченные заготовки. Я не Т'Чака. Я не собираюсь обманывать, обещая чудо. Но я могу его сотворить.  
Пирс посмотрел на лежащего на земле снежного леопарда.  
Брок тоже посмотрел на него.  
Несколько минут ничего не происходило.

Брок переступил с ноги на ногу.

А затем... Силуэт ирбиса растянулся, теряя четкость, и медленно собрался в фигуру обнаженного мужчины. Острые плечи и болезненная худоба придавали ему вид подростка, но знакомая жесткая складка между бровей набрасывала лет сто. Казалось, он спит.

\- Это Роджерс до сыворотки, - прошептал Брок. - Я видел фотографии в музее.  
Он протянул руку, чтобы коснуться светлых волос. Пальцы нащупали мех. Брок отдернул руку.  
\- Блядская иллюзия.

\- Душа имеет собственную память, - сказал Пирс. - Душа ничего не забывает. Тело Капитана Америка тоже иллюзия. Только созданная силой науки, а не магии. Но душа Роджерса никогда не забывала правду: не важно, как выглядит Стивен Роджерс - внутри он всегда оставался тем парнем из Бруклина.

\- Это многое объясняет, - пробормотал Брок.

\- Никто не сможет вернуть Роджерсу тело Капитана Америка, - сказал Пирс. - Но пока душа помнит - можно воссоздать его настоящее тело. Разумеется, это станет невозможным, если вы по совету короля Ваканды убьете меня.

\- Не понимаю о чем вы, - Брок покосился на Пантеру. Т'Чака пристально смотрел на кашляющего Котокэпа и, казалось, не обращал внимания на их с Пирсом разговор.

Пирс мягко усмехнулся.  
\- Можете не отрицать. Я ждал предательства. Вакандцам нельзя доверять. Для короля Т'Чаки вы, я, Капитан Америка, все люди кроме его народа - пешки, которыми он без колебаний пожертвует ради Ваканды. Не так ли, Ваше Величество?

Черная Пантера поднял голову.  
\- Ради Ваканды я готов отдать свою жизнь. И вашу жизнь, мистер Рамлоу, тоже. Но не потому, что ваша жизнь незначительна или второстепенна. Я знаю, какие ставки в этой игре. Понимаю, чем грозит возвращение в мир живых человека, продавшего душу воплощению абсолютного зла.

Пирс вздохнул.  
\- Боже, опять эти суеверия!

\- Самонадеянный дурак, - прошипел Т'Чака. - Пророчество реально. Ты связался с тем, чего не понимаешь, у чего есть собственные цели. Ты думаешь, что контролируешь эту силу, но в реальности сила контролирует тебя. Ваканда превыше всего. Но я скорее допущу разрушение своей страны, чем позволю открыть ту дверь.

\- Звучит как признание, - Пирс холодно улыбнулся и повернулся к Броку. - Итак, что вы думаете о моем предложении, Рамлоу?

Брок коснулся плеча лежащего на земле Стива. Он видел, как рука скользит по обнаженной коже. Но под пальцами ощущал лишь густой мех.  
\- Вы друг друга стоите, - сказал Брок. - Я нихуя не знаю про магию. Что помешает кинуть меня по ту сторону? Честное слово?

\- То, что лучше честности, - Пирс улыбнулся и положил руку на плечо Брока. - Взаимная выгода. С моими силами и вашими доспехами - Гидра будет непобедима. Вы станете самым могущественным человеком в мире. После меня, разумеется.

Брок посмотрел на лежащую на его плече руку.  
\- Я думал, тело для Кэ... Роджерса будет платой за выход.

\- Так и есть.

\- Тогда, зачем мне помогать Гидре после? - Брок сделал шаг в сторону, рука Пирса соскользнула с его плеча. - Даже я не настолько люблю деньги.

\- Уверен, будь у меня больше времени, я смог бы вернуть вашу веру в идеалы организации, - Пирс улыбнулся до того ласково, что у Брока волосы на затылке зашевелились. - Но времени нет, так что я продемонстрирую некоторые потенциальные возможности нашего сотрудничества.  
Пирс вскинул руку, Брок напрягся.  
\- Обернитесь, мистер Рамлоу, - прошептал Пирс.

Сначала не было ничего кроме быстро густеющего тумана.

Затем он увидел их.

Роллинс. Андерсон. Мэй. Таузиг... Черные тактические костюмы, бронежилеты, оружие в руках - отряд СТРАЙК возник из ниоткуда, прошагал мимо застывшего соляным столбом Брока, и скрылся в окружившей их серой мгле.

Брок понял, что кричал их имена, только когда иллюзия растаяла, и он почувствовал боль в сорванных голосовых связках.

\- Как видите, у меня есть, что вам предложить, - сказал Пирс. - И я не пытаюсь использовать вас вслепую, как он... Т'Чака уговаривал вас напасть во время ритуала, не так ли?

Брок посмотрел на лежащую у его ног иллюзию голого Роджерса. На задыхающегося в кашле Котокэпа. Заглянул в желтые как яичный желток глаза Черной Пантеры.  
И развернулся к Пирсу.  
\- Если ты обманешь меня - я найду способ убить тебя, - сказал Брок и протянул руку к нагруднику. - Магия тебе не поможет.

\- Я в этом не сомневаюсь, мистер Рамлоу, - Пирс благожелательно улыбнулся. - Итак?

Брок опустил руку. Сжал кулак.  
\- Он хотел, чтобы я убил вас во время ритуала, - в правой руке появился ятаган, - ...с помощью этого.

Пирс сощурился, глаза сверкнули и выцвели до белого света.  
\- "Клык Бога Леопардов", - пробормотал Пирс. - Легендарный клинок Эвуарэ Великого. Хорошая попытка. - Он протянул руку. Пальцы начали светиться. - Но за 700 лет с момента гибели основателя Бенинского царства мы многому научились.  
Лезвие ятагана зашипело и растаяло как брошенный в камин лёд.  
\- Эта вещь не убила бы меня в любом случае, - Пирс моргнул, возвращая своим глазам нормальный оттенок.  
Посмотрел на короля Ваканды.  
\- Я разочарован. В этом и состоял ваш великий план?

Т'Чака посмотрел на Котокэпа.  
\- Я так часто упрекал моего сына, что он слишком увлекается западной культурой. Боялся, что он забудет, кто он и откуда, и начнет думать как белый человек. - Т'Чака фыркнул. - Но не заметил, как сам начал верить, что я и только я могу контролировать мир вокруг меня.  
Он поднял голову. Глаза пантеры встретились с глазами Брока.  
\- Никакая сила и магия не сильнее чувств человека, заключенных в его душе.

Пирс расстегнул пиджак. Наклонил голову, с хрустом разминая шею.  
\- Никаких последних просьб? Мольбы пощадить хотя бы семью? - Пирс улыбнулся, продемонстрировав слишком острые для человека зубы. - Я слышал, что ваша дочь настоящий гений. Возможно, я предложу ей работу. После того, как покончу с Вакандой.

\- Ваканда пережила тысячи таких как ты, - Т'Чака оскалился. - Переживет и тебя.  
Силуэт Пантеры смазался в длинном прыжке.

\- Как предсказуемо, - вздохнул Пирс.

Пантера мелькнула и исчезла. Чтобы через долю секунды возникнуть за спиной Пирса.

\- Все равно предсказуемо, - Пирс развернулся, хватая Пантеру за горло. Рука Пирса прошла насквозь. Он моргнул и уставился на пустую ладонь.

\- Ваканда навсегда, - низкий рык прокатился над пустошью. Пирс закричал, кровь из разорванной грудной клетки хлынула черным водопадом. И немедленно столп ослепительно-белого света ударил в небо.

Брок прикрыл ладонью глаза, и отступил, едва не споткнувшись о Котокэпа.  
\- Рррр-ууууууу, - тоскливо завыл Проклятый.  
Ирбис-Стив медленно открыл глаза.  
\- Брок, что происходит? - он попытался закрыться от всепроникающего света и вздрогнул. - Я... снова человек? - поднес к глазам тонкую как птичья лапка руку. - Что с моими руками?  
\- Ты тоже видишь это тело? - Брок опустился на одно колено и закрыл Стива собой. - А то я подозревал, что он мне индивидуально мозги заморочил.  
\- Он?  
\- Пирс.

Свет впереди словно взорвался. И когда яркость спала, они увидели стоящего на задних лапах гигантского леопарда с Черной Пантерой в лапах. Леопард поднял лапу с зажатым в ней Т'Чакой и с размаха швырнул Пантеру в пирамиду. Раздался хруст костей и крик боли, пирамида зашаталась. Не удовлетворившись результатом, гигант выдернул из пирамиды крупный булыжник и обрушил его на голову Пантеры. Еще и еще. Пока алая кровь не окрасила пирамиду сверху до основания, и не полилась, заполняя каменистую площадку вокруг.

\- Я не спец по кошачьим, но в этой пантере крови было больше, чем в носороге, - пробормотал Брок.

Покончив с Т'Чакой, Призрачный Леопард привычно втянулся в Пирса.

\- Это... Пирс? - прошептал Стив.

Бывший глава Совета Безопасности впервые выглядел как труп. Он приблизился, роняя черную кровь и гниющую плоть.  
Котокэп зашипел.

\- Мое время на исходе, - прохрипел Пирс. - Открывай дверь, Привратник.


	24. Chapter 24

\- Брок, о чем он говорит? - Стив попытался встать, и упал бы, не успей подхватить его Брок.  
\- Тебе лучше не пытаться ходить, - предупредил Брок, осторожно опуская его на землю.  
\- Странно, - пробормотал Стив. - Мне показалось, что мои колени вывернуты в другую сторону. А еще мне прямо сейчас кажется, что ты стоишь на моем хвосте.  
\- Извини, - Брок отодвинулся. - Я держу в руках твое обнаженное тело и чувствую мех. Это сбивает. От тебя несет мокрым кошаком.  
\- Что? - Стив вытаращил глаза. - По-твоему я голый???  
\- Не переживай, звери все голые. Кроме собачонок, которых их ебанутые хозяева одевают в комбинезончики с дыркой на заднице... Черт, представил тебя в такой штуке и немного возбудился.  
Стив уставился на него.  
\- Ты видишь меня без одежды.  
\- А ты нет?  
Стив опустил голову.  
\- На мне порванные джинсы, уродливые кроссовки и меховая куртка с воротником под леопарда. В мое время в Бруклине парень в такой одежде привлек бы нежелательное внимание.  
Он поковырял дырку в штанине.  
\- Ткань вроде новая, а уже вся в дырах, - с осуждением в голосе заметил Стив.  
\- Серьезно? Я-то все удивлялся, чего ты внезапно такой спокойный нудист. Что, и на ощупь в одежде?

\- Довольно! - Пирс качнулся вперед, тяжело дыша и капая кровью. - Открывай чертову дверь, Рамлоу!

Брок развернулся к нему.  
\- Я не знаю где тут дверь. Надеюсь, что близко. Роджерс хоть и котик, а весит как целый бык. ...У вас кровь из носа капает.

Пирс поднес дрожащую ладонь к лицу и с недоверием уставился на перепачканные пальцы.

\- Мне тяжело стоять, но думаю, я смогу идти, - сказал Стив. - Надо только не забывать про невидимый хвост и втягивающиеся когти.  
\- А если на четвереньках?  
\- Шутишь?

\- Никуда не надо идти, - Пирс кашлянул. - Привратник и Дверь связаны. Надо только представить ее перед собой. - Он вытер кровь тыльной стороной ладони. - Да... Неплохо для первого раза, Рамлоу.

Брок уставился в криво наклеенный листок бумаги с надписью "ВЫХОД" на двери.  
Дверь была самая обычная - с наполовину оторванной ручкой, грязно-белого цвета.

\- Почему дверь в другой мир смахивает на двери в обоссаных мужских туалетах? - Брок протянул руку.

\- Мне откуда знать. Дверь же ваша, - Пирс хмыкнул.

\- Брок... - Стив нахмурился.

\- Ш-шш, - Брок коснулся дверной ручки. - То есть стоит мне открыть эту дверь...

Дверь заскрипела, открываясь.

\- Каково осознать, что все это время вы могли покинуть это место в любой момент? - Пирс хрипло рассмеялся.

Брок заглянул в образовавшуюся щель.  
В узкой полоске за дверью серое небо, стена здания с рекламой "Деликатесов Каца", угол музея иммиграции позади... Брок напрягся, узнавая Нью-Йорк.   
Нижний Ист-Сайд, через дорогу от бывшего итальянского ресторана его отца. В десяти минутах ногами от квартиры, купленной им за год до "Озарения" через подставное лицо. Гидра так и не узнала ни про квартиру, ни про запасной план отхода командира СТРАЙКа.  
Брок бросил короткий взгляд на Стива.

\- Разумеется, увести таким способом Капитана не получится, - смех Пирса оборвал кашель. - Можете попытаться. Результат переноса иногда дает забавные результаты, кхе-кхе.

Брок выпустил ручку, дверь бесшумно захлопнулась и исчезла.  
\- Ладно. И что я должен сделать?

\- Мы, - Пирс шагнул, и сладковатый запах гниющей плоти ударил Броку в нос. - Мы сделаем это вместе, мистер Рамлоу, как договаривались. Вы получите тело для своего любовника после того, как я получу тело Капитана Америка. Не раньше.

Роджерс сдвинул брови.   
\- Брок, ты точно ничего не хочешь мне рассказать?

Пирс стер кровь с подборка и расстегнул рубашку. Тускло блеснуло серебро цепочки.

\- Брок, - Стив повысил голос.  
\- Я потом тебе все объясню, - сказал Брок.  
\- СЕЙЧАС.  
\- Тебе это может не понравится.

Пирс закрыл глаза и поднял левую руку.  
\- Вы и я, мистер Рамлоу, - пробормотал Пирс. - Как две стороны одной монеты.

Брок услышал звук, похожий на шорох опавших листьев. На секунду рука Пирса исчезла, а когда появилась вновь - он держал в ней похожий на подгнившее яблоко фрукт. В ноздри ударил резкий запах скипидара.

Фрукт был сморщенным, с коричневыми и белыми пятнами на кожуре.

\- Плоды Древа Смерти, - прошептал Пирс. - Лишь они могут отделить душу от тела.

\- Я тоже так умею и даже без магии, - Брок пальцами изобразил пистолет.

Пирс дернул ворот рубашки. Белая пуговица сорвалась и упала на каменистую землю.  
\- Снимите перчатки, мистер Рамлоу, - Пирс расстегнул цепочку с болтающимся на ней медальоном. Он открыл медальон и вынул прядь светлых волос, перевязанных красной ниткой.

\- Зачем? - Брок снял перчатку.

Пирс выбросил волосы и повязал нитку себе на запястье.  
\- Можете бросить перчатку, - протянул другой конец Броку. - Вам теперь легче потерять голову, чем эти доспехи. А теперь привяжите нить на левое запястье Капитана Америка.

Брок посмотрел на Стива.

\- Даже не думай, - предупредил Стив.

\- Я говорю о теле, - Пирс захлопнул медальон, размахнулся и швырнул в обступивший их белый туман. - Иллюзия исчезнет вместе с поддерживающей ее магией. - Пирс недобро улыбнулся Стиву. - Очнетесь вы уже в своем старом теле. Если, конечно, мистер Рамлоу ничего не напутает, и не убьет нас обоих.

Брок двумя пальцами взялся за кончик нитки.  
\- Серьезно? Красная нитка как в сказке? Она же короткая.  
Он потянул. К его удивлению, вместо того, чтобы лопнуть, нить вытянулась, не потеряв в толщине.

\- Не бойтесь ее разорвать, - сказал Пирс. - Эта нить прочнее вибраниума и алмаза. Давайте, привязывайте.

\- Брок, - тихо позвал Стив. - Не делай этого.

Котокэп принюхался и зарычал.  
\- Я делаю это ради тебя, - Брок помотал концом нитки перед Котокэпом. Тот поднял руку. - Хороший котик, - пробормотал Брок. - Дай лапку.

\- Я думал, что ты изменился, - Стив приподнялся на локте. - Если ты меня действительно любишь - не делай этого.

Брок сглотнул.

Пирс вздохнул.   
\- Вы стоите перед сложным выбором, мистер Рамлоу, я понимаю. Но этот выбор - единственный правильный. Для меня, для вас. Для Роджерса и для всего мира. Другого пути нет, вы и сами знаете это.

\- Порядок через боль, - пробормотал Брок.

\- Рррр? - Котокэп поднял голову.

\- Если ты это сделаешь - я никогда тебя не прощу, - предупредил Стив.

Брок кивнул.  
\- Знаю. - Он накинул нитку на запястье Котокэпа и быстро завязал узел. - Но ведь мы всегда знали, что этим все кончится.  
Котокэп дернулся и зарычал.  
\- Что теперь? - спросил Брок.

Пирс разломил сморщенный плод надвое и половину протянул Броку.  
\- Пусть съест это.

Котокэп зарычал и попятился.

\- А потом? - Брок погладил Котокэпа по голове.

\- Душа Зверя умрет внутри него. - Пирс поднес свою половину к лицу. - После этого я съем вторую часть и покину эту оболочку, - Пирс поморщился. - Моя суть перейдет в нить, магия рассеется, поддерживающая жизнь леопарда иллюзия исчезнет. Стив Роджерс снова начнет умирать. - Пирс улыбнулся. - В ваших интересах как можно быстрее отыскать Древо Жизни и оживить меня в новом теле.

\- Чего? - Брок перевел взгляд с Пирса на грызущего нитку Котокэпа.

\- Древо Жизни, - протянул Пирс. - Вы наверняка видели это дерево с желтыми плодами когда только переместились.

Брок посмотрел на половинку фрукта у себя в руке.

\- Вижу, вы начали понимать, - кивнул Пирс. - Древо Жизни и Древо Смерти - это одно и тоже дерево марулы, но в разных мирах. Вспомните то дерево, протяните руку, и сорвите самый сочный и спелый плод... Можно положить кусочек в рот или выдавить сок - даже капли хватит, чтобы оживить тело, связав его с новой душой.

\- Стоп, - Брок коснулся нагрудника, отдернул руку. - Я думал, штука с Дерева Жизни для вас.

\- Для меня, - Пирс ухмыльнулся. - Благодаря нему я смогу войти в мое новое тело, - он посмотрел на Котокэпа.

\- Но я думал...

\- Вопросы, Рамлоу?

\- Нет, - Брок сжал зубы и повернулся к Котокэпу. - Кис-кис... хочешь вкусняшку?

\- Брок, - снова заговорил Стив. - Я не знаю, что привело тебя в Гидру, и сожалею, что не смог помочь тебе раньше. Клянусь, не проходило дня после крушения Трискелиона, чтобы я не сожалел о том, что не нашел возможности выслушать тебя. Господи, я же видел, что тебя что-то гложет, но молчал. Думал, что ты сам мне все расскажешь, когда будешь готов. Брок... прошу тебя...

\- Хватит, - Пирс скривился. - Не думал, что есть вещи хуже, чем встретить кумира своей юности и разочароваться. Оказалось, куда хуже, если кумир оказывается настоящим, но ты повзрослел, и понял, что тебя тошнит от прежних героев.  
Он впился окровавленными зубами в свою половинку марулы и принялся энергично жевать.

Стив открыл рот, упал на бок, и поблек. Иллюзия сползла с него как чулок с ноги стриптизерши, обнажая белоснежную шерсть в крупных черных пятнах. 

\- Стив!

\- Делайте, что должны, Рамлоу, - прохрипел Пирс. - Но помните о последствиях.

\- Черт, - Брок шагнул к Котокэпу. Тот вжался в землю, зарычал, и внезапно прыгнул, целясь в горло. Человеческие зубы лязгнули о вибраниум, Брок правой рукой перехватил его за горло и швырнул на землю, наваливаясь сверху. Котокэп оскалился и попытался достать зубами вторую руку.  
\- Прости, - сказал Брок, и затолкнул кусок марулы в горло Котокэпа. Тому удалось в последний момент достать Брока зубами. Рамлоу зашипел, но руку не убрал, пока тело под ним не перестало двигаться. Он выждал еще минуту и отодвинулся.  
Капитан Америка лежал на спине, светлые глаза с ненавистью смотрели вверх, стекленея.  
\- Прости, - еще раз повторил Брок.

Он встал и подошел к мертвому Пирсу.

Как тот и предупреждал - тонкая на вид нить оказалась прочнее стального каната.

Минут двадцать Брок потратил, чтобы убедиться в невозможности развязать, порвать, разрезать, перерубить, разгрызть или сжечь нитку толщиной в волос.

\- Сука! - Брок сорвал с головы шлем и отшвырнул его прочь.

Сел на землю между ирбисом и Котокэпом.

\- А если...

Он подтащил тело снежного леопарда ближе и попытался намотать провисшую между Пирсом и Кэпом нитку на левую лапку. Красная нить растягивалась и скользила, но отказывалась признавать ирбиса третьем.

\- Дерьмо, - он смахнул со лба пот и оглянулся.

Белесый туман то сгущался, то отступал за пирамиду.   
Похожие на символы с одежных бирок знаки будто наблюдали за ним.

\- Эй! Есть тут кто живой? - крикнул Брок. Вслушался. - Или хотя бы не совсем мертвый?

Никто не ответил, но ощущение взгляда в спину не пропало.

Он согнул нить в петлю, обернул вокруг собственной руки и потянул.

Неожиданно легко нитка лопнула, отбросив его назад.

Брок перевернулся на бок.

Красная полоска на левом запястье бросилась ему в глаза.

Брок моргнул дважды, но нитка не пропала.

Брок подергал "браслет" пальцем другой руки и убедился в его осязаемости.

\- Вот тебе и крепче алмаза...

Брок нашел взглядом Пирса. Нить по-прежнему обвивала запястье мертвеца, но теперь второй конец обрывался почти у самого узла.

Брок повернул голову в другую сторону.

Нитка от Брока тянулась к лежащему на спине телу Капитана.

\- И что теперь? - спросил он в пустоту. Пустота деликатно промолчала. Брок встал и подошел к пирамиде - красная нить между ним и Кэпом тянулась, удлиняясь и съеживаясь как резиновая. - Магия, блять, шмагия, - пробормотал Брок.

В тех местах, где пролилась кровь, знаки стали отчетливее, и словно пульсировали изнутри.  
Череп Пантеры щерился у подножия.

Брок сунул руку за нагрудник и вытащил отравленный фрукт.  
\- Я понял, - сказал Брок. - Понял насчет жертвы. Яд должен был убить Пирса в теле Кэпа. Ты хотел, чтобы я убил обоих.  
Он поднял руку с отравленным плодом с Древа Жизни и замахнулся.  
\- В Лагосе я был готов убить его своими руками, а теперь бы собственной душой пожертвовал - лишь бы вернуть его к жизни. - Брок хмыкнул. - Вот такой я дурак.

Вздох за его спиной показался слишком громким на фоне вдруг затихшего ветра. Брок выронил отравленную марулу и повернулся.

Мертвый Пирс лежал неподвижно. Чуть в стороне шерстяным клубком свернулся не менее мертвый ирбис.

Голый по пояс Капитан Америка лежал на спине. Грудь мощно вздымалась и опадала.

\- К..кэп?

Брок потрогал все еще соединяющую их руки нить, осторожно приблизился.

Он опустился на колени рядом с Роджерсом и, затаив дыхание, положил руку на грудь Капитана Америка. Удары сердца - сильные и ровные, отдавались в ладонь.

\- Господи...

Капитан открыл глаза. Несколько ударов сердца ничего не происходило.

А затем Роджерс улыбнулся.

\- Кэп?

Улыбка на лице недавнего покойника стала шире. Он медленно сел. Обвел окружающий мир взглядом, особое внимание уделив пирамиде.  
Улыбка, хотя это казалось невозможным, стала ЕЩЕ шире.

Брок сглотнул.  
\- Кэп, скажи что-нибудь.

Улыбка Роджерса дошла до ушей, в лазурных глазах блеснули алые искры. Он положил руку на плечо Брока и рывком притянул к себе.

\- Хайль Гидра! - громко сказал Капитан Америка. И впился в губы охреневшего Брока французским поцелуем.


End file.
